


Youngblood

by Smile4meDraco



Series: Youngblood [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, OOC, Slow Burn, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 74,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile4meDraco/pseuds/Smile4meDraco
Summary: The Dark Lord has been vanquished and the wizarding world is once again set on the right path. The last of the Death Eaters are being round up and Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are set to be the newest Aurors for the ministry. Hermione plans on returning to Hogwarts for her final year and Draco Malfoy is being forced to return to face his demons. Will the relationships they forged during the war withstand the distance or will they write a new path that no one will be able to predict?Set after the war, the slow burn romance of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy and everything in between.





	1. One Month

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters associated with Harry Potter all right reserved by JK Rowling.

Hermione rolled her neck letting out a small moan of satisfaction as her bones cracked in the process. She had been sitting under the same tree, in the same spot for nearly three hours now as her merry group of friends flew around behind the Burrow. She glanced up and watched as her redheaded wizard genuinely smiled when Harry dove in front of a makeshift goalpost saving them another point scored by Ginny. "Straight luck!" Ginny roared as her feet finally touched down to the ground.

The curly haired witch slowly gathered her things and made her way towards her family. Harry had his arm lazily draped around Ginny's neck and Ron stared in her direction as if she was the only thing that mattered within the world, or at least his. This was peace and she relished in it. 

Ron slithered a very sweaty arm around her back, causing her unruly hair to stick to him, but he didn't seem to notice. "Did you see Harry's save, Mione?" he beamed at the shaggy-haired wizard beside her, "I don't know what they're going to do this year without him. At least Mclaggen already graduated so that's one more pain you won't have to worry about Ginny." he snickered.

Without warning Ginny jumped from Harry's grasp and landed right in front of Ron swatting him in the shoulder causing them both to stop. "At least I won't have to deal with you, Ron! You wouldn't be able to keep up with the rest of us, serious players," She tossed her hair behind her shoulder, "and at least this year Hermione won't have to confund anyone for you." she taunted, hand on her hips which Hermoine was sure she'd copied from her. 

Hermione couldn't help but look in his direction, despite the almost two years it had been since sixth year it was still a sore subject. Ron's ears had begun to turn red and he gripped her waist tighter than she would admit was comfortable. She could see an all-out Weasley war starting right in front of her. "Would you two just lay off?" Harry's familiar voice barked causing her to jump in the process. "I didn't live twice already just to be killed by my girlfriend and best mate by accident." he chuckled.

They continued down the path back to the Burrow and Hermione let out the breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. Leave it to Harry to diffuse the situation. Ron huffed and pushed past Ginny pulling her along with him. At least some things would never change. "He's going to use that against all of us, for the rest of his life you know." she joked. Ron was still huffing and his grip on her side hadn't diminished. "Ron..." she whispered but to no avail, "Ronald!" she roared and he stopped, letting her spin in front of him.

He merely looked at her and huffed, his ears were still red but she wasn't sure if it was because he was mad or if she had yelled at him. She smiled up at him and she noticed the corners of his mouth twitch. She took that as her cue and stepped closer to him, cupping his cheek with her hand. "Ronald Weasley, you may not be a chaser but you sure can be my keeper." She laid her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I love you Ron..." she whispered.

His arms wrapped around her and felt him shaking. She chanced a look at his face and he was staring at her with a dumbfounded grin. "Hermione Granger, you're such a silly witch." She laughed, relieved that his anger had faded and buried her face into his chest, he gently kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes relishing in the warmth of his arms.

"At least Hermione can tame the pygmy puff," Ginny yelled, speeding past the embracing couple. Just as soon as their little moment began it was over, Ron had ripped away from her and raced down the drive to catch up to his sister.

Harry walked up to her and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "We should savor this, you know?" he looked down at her, "One more month and both you and Ginny will be headed back to Hogwarts." It was a sobering thought, one that weighed heavily on her despite her apparent jovial attitude. 

One more month before she dived right back into her studies.

One more month before she had to say goodbye to Harry, for the first time in over a year.

One more month before her new found relationship with Ron was put on hold. 

Their first kiss was just a spark, a build-up of feelings that had been festering for six or so years. It felt right, wasn't forced, easy. Their relationship had been everything she had hoped for, pure and loving, he made her feel whole. He didn't push that they move forward, although she had to admit that the snogging sessions were nice. He was a constant reassurance that the war was over and she found solace being by his side. 

"You both could just change your minds and return to Hogwarts with us." she mused, knowing that neither of them cared enough for their studies to accept her offer.

Harry chuckled and pulled her along towards the Burrow, "I don't think I'd know what to do with myself if there wasn't someone trying to kill me...I'd actually have to focus on something, like school work." 

She clucked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, "Harry James Potter, education is very important, "she chided, "but to be honest schoolwork was never quite your forte or Rons. Auror training is going to keep you both quite busy. I'm not sure what you two are going to do without me keeping you on the right path." She grinned up at him.

He shook his head, "Come on Mione, we might as well make sure Ginny hasn't hexed Ron."

Oh, how she was going to miss these days. 

\----

 

Draco had a childish spark of hope that things would get better after the war. He, after all, did not have a tyrannical dictator living within his home anymore, nor did he have a swarm of death eaters invading his personal space. The manor itself looked quite a bit brighter than it had in years. That could also be because his mother managed to add three new houseguests into the fold.

Andromeda had been nowhere near as annoying as he had thought she would have been. For the most part, she let him be, and as far as he knew she hadn't tried to murder him in his sleep. He still felt that she blamed him for the loss of her entire family but the pair hadn't had a moment alone since she arrived at the manor. In fact, most of her time was consumed by her grandson.

The orphan child that had belonged to an estranged aunt and an old Hogwarts professor who just so happened to be a werewolf. He was a peculiar child, a metamorphmagi, as he had come to know that he had inherited from his late mother. Every time Draco came around him his bright blue hair would turn his exact shade of pale blond. For a child he was bearable, rarely cried, but Draco had never really fancied children in the first place. 

Neither of them had been a burden upon the house as he thought they would have been, but he figured their presence was more for his mother's sake than anyone else's. Since the war Narcissa had been, dare he say, insufferable. If anyone had taken anything from Mad-Eye it was his use of "constant vigilance," and his mother made it her mission to remain ten feet from her only son since He Who Must Not Be Named had fallen. His father was a ghost, stopping in at meals and every once in a while he'd stay around and chat to Andromeda but the lack of communication between his mother and father was apparent to anyone that had eyes.

His parent's marriage had suffered quite a bit after the war. They wouldn't split up, that was for undignified couples who hadn't been bound by pureblood tradition, but it was strained. His mother no longer looked at her husband adoringly and Lucius sulked around the house happy enough not to be sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban but not quite out of the doghouse enough to try and make amends with his wife and son. 

Luckily enough for them, Harry Potter of all people took up for them during the trials. Letting the world know that Narcissa Malfoy told the darkest wizard of our time that the boy who lived had died. The Slytherin prat who had been his arch nemesis throughout their years at Hogwarts didn't rat them out when they had been taken to Malfoy Manor all those months back, that he was a coward that couldn't kill Dumbledore that night on the Astronomy tower. Draco was appreciative to say the least that none of them had wound up in Azkaban but the fallout had more or less been the same.

They were sentenced to house arrest. His mother for a year, which she didn't seem to mind. His father, however, was stuck at the manor for the remainder of the year or until the smaller trials were over with whichever came first. Draco didn't hold out much hope that his father wouldn't be sent to Azkaban but with the dementors now banished it wouldn't be as bad if he had to spend the remainder of his time in the jail. He was miserable either way. His wife wouldn't touch him, his son no longer respected him and much of his fortune had dwindled down to nothing due to reparations. His mother had become the sole owner of Malfoy Manor. Draco himself had been ordered to stay at the manor until the start of term with the exception of traveling to Diagon for his school supplies. Oh yes, they were forcing him to finish out his seventh year since some complications arose during his sixth and he didn't bother to finish.

Luckily for him he wasn't the only one being forced back to school, children of known death eaters were given the option to either return or be placed on house arrest until all the trials and investigations had ended which could have been years. If they managed to stay in good standing at Hogwarts they were free to live out their lives as they pleased. The Ministry had taken many precautions since Shacklebolt came into office. They had figured if someone as young as him could be sworn into the ranks of Death Eaters it was quite possible that others had too. He had to scoff at the idea, none of them had been that stupid.

He looked down at the wretched mark that even while fading, shone brightly against his ivory skin and instantly felt bile gather in his throat. He had been ignorant when he had chosen to be branded. Another childish inkling that the Dark Lord would somehow forgive his family for his father's mistakes, convinced even then that his father hadn't been completely wrong about blood purity and how muggle borns had no place within wizarding society. 

"Oi," Draco turned his head just in time to catch the broom that had been thrown at his face, "Good to see that your seeker reflexes haven't diminished since your little escapade," Theo chuckled as Draco's thoughts were brought back to the present, "Care to humor me?"

Their final house guest had shown up in their living room two days after the war and had yet to leave. Not that Draco was complaining. A kindred soul of sorts was quite welcome in this new disarray. Theo wouldn't say it out loud but he had no interest in returning to his own deserted house. His father had been killed during the war and his mother had passed when he was a child. Neither thing was going to be a topic of discussion. 

Theo was one of the rare many people that Draco deemed as an equal. It wasn't the blood status, although that was in his favor at the beginning of their friendship, he kept up with Draco. He knew when to talk when to observe, the right amount of push and pull. Theo wasn't a follower but his friend. One of the only people that could sympathize with Draco's poor decisions. 

"Even on my worst days I can still outfly you, Nott." he smirked at the dark haired man leaning on his door frame. 

The lanky slytherin arched a brow, "Is that a promise?" He smiled, turning on his heel waiting for Draco to follow.


	2. Head Boy and Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are new roles to fill at Hogwarts and whom better to fill these positions than your favorite seventh years old and new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The disclaimer still stands, I don't own Harry Potter or any characters associated.

Not much had changed within the Weasley house. For the past two months Hermione could rely on the usual routine that she shared with the red-headed bunch and Harry. She would descend the stairs fifteen minutes past eight. George would be sitting on the counter, sipping on a cup of coffee silently munching on a piece of bacon reading the mornings post. Mrs. Weasley would be shuffling about the kitchen putting out the rest of the food, cleaning as she went. Not long after Ginny would make her way down, patiently waiting for Harry who would sit beside her trying to seem inconspicuous as he held her hand under the table. Of course, he and Ron would enter at the same time with Ron coming to sit beside her. 

It always started with a kiss on the cheek and then Ron would continue to fill his plate to the brim, Ginny would glare at him contemplating rather or not to kick him for his lack of manners. Usually, Molly would walk by and swat Ron in the back of the head. Today, however, it was George's turn, "Honestly Ron, you eat as if we haven't fed you in nearly a year." the table turned into a fit of giggles as Ron choked on the sausage he had stuffed in his mouth. 

Hermione patted his back trying to help him dislodge the piece of food. Although all of them knew George would never be the same without Fred it was comforting to know that he hadn't lost every piece of him due to the war. He joked some, worked more, made it a priority to see his family every day. She wasn't sure what would have happened if he had retreated to his room or disappeared altogether, she wasn't sure Molly or Arthur could have handled losing two sons.

After the table calmed down from whatever joke was told at Ron's expense Mr. Weasley would usually show up and fill them in on what was going on at the Ministry. Lately it had consisted of trials and any new reforms that he had been informed about. Today, however, he sat down and held out two very thick envelopes. "Ginny, Hermione, your letters came earlier this morning." 

Molly peaked over his shoulder, "They're rather thick this year, aren't they dear?" she scooped up some eggs and deposited them on his plate. 

Hermione watched as Ginny tore into her letter, a crimson and golden badge sliding out from inside the envelope, the word _prefect_ etched across the front. Hermione looked towards Mrs. Weasley curious to see if she'd make another comment like she had for Ron during their fifth year. She opened her mouth but looked at George, "Congratulations, Ginny, dear." she said warmly shuffling over to give her only daughter a hug. Ginny didn't budge, her eyes still scanning the letter. Once she was finished she gently laid the letter back on the counter and examined the badge.

"Well?" Harry asked watching her intently. He was practically bouncing out of his seat.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips before she jumped up, fist in the air, "Quidditch captain!" she roared as everyone offered her congratulations. Everyone except Molly who's lips had pursed. Of course she didn't want Ginny playing Quidditch, not her only daughter, but she kept her comments to herself and continued to pick up around the kitchen. 

Before the celebration could go on Molly rounded on Hermione and she felt her throat go dry, "What about you dear?" 

Everyone in the room turned towards her and she had to stifle the slight burn to her cheeks. Cautiously she opened her own envelope letting the crimson and gold head girl badge slip into her palm. This was exactly what she had worked for for the past six years and she couldn't help let a giant grin settle upon her features.

Next she tore open the letters, the first was her school list. Naturally, she had chosen the hardest classes but it looked as if they added an extra work study to her routine with the new muggle studies instructor, not that she had minded. There were going to be plenty of new students and teachers alike this year and she was eager to share her knowledge with them. 

She tucked her school list back into the envelope and read her welcome letter as the new Head Girl. It wasn't too different than the letter she'd received fifth year when she first became a prefect. In fact, the only difference was the Head Girl part, the elegant script of Professor McGonagall and the P.S. penned at the end. 

_"Congratulations Miss Granger, I look forward to seeing you this coming year and hope that this new era of change will treat you well."_

Ron clapped her on the back and she smiled up at the twelve pairs of eyes that were now on her. A loud congratulations went around the table before Mr. Weasley and George excused themselves for work Mrs. Weasley in tow to see them off. 

"You know, it's not too late for either of you," She pointedly stared at Ron and Harry, "To join us. I'm sure you'd make the Quidditch team." She had been joking, half-heartedly. It's not as if she was worried about her duties as head girl, in fact, she was ready for it. She had no doubt in her mind that she'd live up to McGonagall's expectations, she just wasn't sure what she was going to do without her two best friends. As Ron would call them, her partners in crime. She hadn't spent a day away from them in months. She could feel the tears prickling her eyes, not that she wanted to cry, she just hadn't thought about the next year without Harry or Ron very much at all.

"Hermione, you know Harry and I don't have the capacity to live through another year at Hogwarts. We'd both fail our N.E.W.T.S. and never have the prospect to become Aurors again," he said lightly, taking a mouthful of toast.

She went to speak again but Ginny interrupted before she could, "I wouldn't mind a great quidditch team," Ginny confessed, "With no quidditch last year we're all pretty rusty so it's going to be like building from the beginning and I don't look forward to begging McGonagall to allow first years on the team. Right now we have a decent chaser, Dean might go out for the team if he comes back to school. I'll have Jimmy and Ritchie for my beaters, not bad but I doubt I'll find better. Demelza will probably stay since Ron isn't on the team anymore. That leaves me with maybe five players." she sighed and pushed the eggs around her plate. 

Harry let a small snort escape him, "Ginny, McGonagall wouldn't make you captain if she didn't believe in you." he squeezed her hand, "Besides, if you need to you can always be the seeker until you train someone up and fill the other spots." he suggested staring at Ron. 

"I doubt you'll find another keeper with my set of skills, but you've got this Gin...you'll build a great team. As long as you beat Slytherin no one will care either way," he informed her waving his fork around. 

Hermione glanced at the younger witch mouthing a thank you as the boys started in on the upcoming season. Some things would never change. 

\----

Draco had not planned to be accosted before breakfast but his mother had had other plans. As soon as he entered the dining room he noticed all eyes were fixated on him. His father sat at the front of the table, eyeing him over his cup of coffee. His mother couldn't help but let a smile betray her usually stoney features. Andromeda was even glancing at him in between spooning Teddy some mash. Theo was practically beaming.

He strode to his usual seat, across from his mother to the right of his father and right next to Theo. He chose to ignore their glances and began to butter a piece of toast. He didn't like jolly Malfoy's, jolly Malfoy's never tended to be a good thing. They would either continue to stare at him and let him eat his breakfast in silence or one of them would crack. He knew it would be the latter. 

"Darling, your Hogwarts letter arrived this morning." his mother broached the subject with no sense of subtleness. He wasn't interested. It would simply be his school schedule and a list of things that he needed. Just another reminder of all the shit he fucked up during the past couple of years. She cleared her throat as if he hadn't heard her, "Theo already opened his, didn't you dear?" 

Draco noticed him move out of the corner of his eye but took no mind to what his mother was implying, and took a deliberately long sip from his pumpkin juice. He could feel his mothers annoyance begin to radiate across from him but it was Andromeda who spoke first, "Theo received his Hogwarts letter this morning and was awarded prefect. Your mother wants you to open yours because it was equal in size and weight, obviously you weren't made a prefect so that can only mean you were offered the position of Head Boy...unless they made up some sort of new position to accommodate you." she said simply, patting at Teddy's face. 

It was the first time she had directly addressed him since she had moved in and he couldn't help but have a surge of respect for his aunt. She was very straightforward. He set his goblet down and looked at Theo who was holding out his badge for him to inspect and then to his mother who was eyeing her sister with every bit of annoyance she could muster. "Honestly Meda, do show some tact." she scolded.

"Congratulations Theo, I have no doubt you'll do Slytherin justice," he said clapping his best mate on the back. 

"Well, go ahead and open your letter before you mother murders you or your aunt, whichever comes first." he shrugged as a thank you before he took a sip of coffee. 

Draco stared at his mother and held out his hand, no doubt that she had been hiding it under the table, fingers clutched around the heavy parcel. She dropped the envelope in his open hand, it did feel heavier than the normal school letters but it was about the same size as the one that he had received during his fifth year. He grabbed Theo's unused knife running it across the top. Eyeing the contents he indeed saw the green and silver head boy badge flashing boldly, no need to flaunt it, in fact, he didn't even want it. 

He slipped the letters out, taking note of his classes for the year. Advanced Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Charms, Muggle Studies (although against his will) and what appeared to be an extra elective study session in Potions. He had managed to keep his load quite heavy so he wouldn't have to focus on other things. He merely planned on keeping to himself and finishing out the year so he wouldn't have to endure time in Azkaban. He hadn't even planned on playing Quidditch. 

The Head Boy letter was the same as his prefect letter, congratulations, yadda yada...he did, however, notice that their new Headmistress had taken it upon herself to add an ending note,

_"I do believe that with this new era of change it's about time we start changing history. It would be my pleasure to accept the first Slytherin Head Boy in thirteen years."_

Draco silently wondered who had put her up to it, if it had been the minister trying to shed new light on the Slytherins or if bloody Harry Potter thought it would be a cruel joke. If Snape had been headmaster he could see him being elected to the position but not a single person at Hogwarts would accept him in such a role. McGonagall had to be off her rocker.

His thoughts were interrupted as his father pushed back his chair and patted his shoulder, "Congratulations boys." he told them both as he left the dining hall. His mother stood as well, "I'm going to send an owl over to Madam Malkin's see if she'll fit both of you for new robes sometime this week." she didn't look too thrilled about the idea but quite a few places had refused to sell to the lot, even with the Potter seal of approval. She needed a contingency plan if she was planning on them getting all of their items from Diagon Alley.

Theo was next to leave the table, no excuses needed but he did nod towards Andromeda before he left. They would talk later, he was sure of it. Draco skimmed over his letter once more, it had to be some kind of joke. The idea of him as head boy was preposterous, especially with what happened after sixth year. The thought crossed his mind that McGonagall had made some sort of mistake so he checked to make sure his name was scrolled across the top, no doubt, Mr. Draco Malfoy danced across the top.

"You know, you don't have to accept it." he tore his eyes away from the page to look at the woman that so closely resembled Bellatrix. There were noticeable differences, Andromeda held more weight but it was obvious that she had lost quite a bit of it over the past year. Her hair wasn't as wild or dark and her eyes, despite her losses, shone brightly. She had adjusted Teddy into her lap, he appeared to be sleeping. "I was asked to be a prefect my fifth year, and then head girl during my seventh..." she paused obviously thinking of a time when life was undoubtedly more simple, "My mother thought I needed to focus on other things, like marriage." she laughed. 

Draco couldn't help but send a smirk in her direction, "Do you regret it?" he asked her, not exactly sure if he was talking about her decision to not accept a position amongst her house or to go against her family.

She raised her brow at him but chose to keep the long story for another day, "Not really. There were so many responsibilities and rules that I highly doubt I would have made the same decisions, it's not always a bad thing to say no." she shrugged pushing her own chair back, "Although I think you'll come to regret it if you don't take up this particular offer. You'll at least have Theo as a sidekick." She added before leaving Draco to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Right now I'm just setting up the framework for a bigger story so right now patience is key! I work the rest of the week so this is it until I get a free moment.


	3. wanting and Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some light Romione fluff and a truthful Draco, the summer before school starts will be what shapes their year up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I know it seems slow right now but I want a chance for our main characters to actually get a bit of personality before the start of term. I want them to form relationships in order to shape some of the decisions they make while at Hogwarts hopefully adding more depth to the storyline as it goes further in.

Hermione had nestled into a large couch in the den. Her knees were tucked under her and she made a point of hiding her toes in the space between the cushion and the arm. Naturally, she had a book in her lap but she had yet to open it. Ron was lounging lazily against her, his overly long limbs hanging off the other end of the couch his head resting on her shoulder. Every few minutes he'd flick his wand playing with a feather, letting it hit the ceiling and falling slowly back onto the ground.

It was a moment of tranquility. Usually, most of their time had been occupied with various members of the Weasley clan throughout the summer. Not that she had minded, after all, if the war had taught them anything it was that they needed to spend as much time with their loved ones as they could. She highly doubted another immortal craving hell-bent wizard would arise within their time, but no one could be for certain. 

""It's leviOsa, not levioSA,"" Ron chuckled imitating his best eleven-year-old Hermione, turning his head to the side to look at her. "Who would have guessed that eight years later we'd be here? You were such an insufferable know it all back then." 

She could admit that her attitude at eleven wasn't her brightest moment but she was still the brightest witch of her age. She stared up at him counting the freckles splayed across his nose, "Am I still not, Ronald?" she sniffed, knowing he meant nothing by it. 

A sheepish smile played on his lips causing a dimple to form on his cheeks, "No," he quirked his brow trying to find the right words to describe her, "You're just you...just brilliant, my Hermione." he leaned over and kissed the top of her nose.

Her stomach buzzed as his lips brushed against her skin, "Mhmm, you're still a stubborn arse, Ronald Weasley, just a bit more charming." she breathed out craning her neck to connect their lips. 

Ron pulled away and she let out a frustrated groan, he chuckled but straightened his body out to face her. Slowly he brought his hand up and cupped her cheek allowing his thumb to rub circles around her cheekbone. "You still love me." he pointed out before he kissed her once more.

His lips were soft and he tasted like pumpkin pasties. Hermione let out an audible sigh and she used his jumper to pull him closer. He took that as his cue to snake his hand behind her head letting his fingers tangle in her unruly curls. Pressing further into her he pulled away which caused her to growl in frustration. 

Ron's brow rose before he reached down and placed her book on the table, "Did you just growl at me?" he teased. 

Before she could reply he had once again placed his lips on hers. He was more forceful with this kiss and she felt her mouth open allowing him entrance. His tongue ran across her lower lip and she adjusted herself snaking her arms around his neck. The buzzing sensation was back but it slowly started to creep further down her body. She shuddered and met his tongue with hers. 

Hermione had never quite understood the appeal of snogging unlike many of the girls at Hogwarts. With Victor it had been purely innocent, she was only fourteen after all so there had been nothing more than a few pecks here and there but for her first real kiss she could hardly complain. 

8 years of build up had lead to quite an exciting first kiss between them. It might not have been the ideal moment but the way he had thought of the house elves of Hogwarts just set her heart on fire. They had been teetering on the edge of something more since sixth year but he was just too, too Ron, to realize it. 

She had always assumed that Lavender was merely more open at the time than she was. It wasn't that the girl had been ugly or easy, she was just more cavalier about her feelings than Hermione was. Ron was a boy after all and she summed it up to teenage hormones.

Things started to come into perspective while they were on the hunt for the Horcruxes. It was never quite the right time to act on it and speaking of such things had merely felt taboo with everything that was happening in their world. Now, however, held the possibilities of a forever.

Before she had realized it she had snaked into Ron's lap his hands had found their way to her waist and both of their breathing had come rather erratic. He nipped and pulled at her bottom lip and she merely fell into a rhythm. Every touch, every kiss sent shivers down her spine and she knew she wanted more.

A pleasured gasp left her lips the moment his hand connected with her breast. Her nipple instantly hardened and she arched into him. Breathless he pulled away his eyes searching hers begging for permission to continue.

Godric knew she wanted him to. It would be so easy for her to just kiss him, again and again, throwing caution to the wind but the sensible woman in her knew this wasn't the time nor the place after all her and Ron always had a thing about timing. 

She shook her head and hesitantly rolled off of him back into her side of the couch. He looked at her a little crestfallen that she had moved from his lap interrupting one of their most intimate moments since the war had ended, so she chewed on her lip contemplating her words so she wouldn't hurt him.

"Don't do that." he was staring at her and began to move off the couch. Her eyes couldn't help but to notice the bulge that had formed in his pants and she felt guilty. The red color that was now staining his face was evident. 

She grabbed his hand before he could storm off either out of embarrassment or hurt, desperate to smooth the situation over, "I'm sorry Ron, I-I want to..." she didn't bother to try and tone down the blush that was forming over her features, "I really do, but," she looked around the den that most of his family sat in on a daily basis. 

He followed her gaze the realization becoming apparent, his features softened and he handed her the book she had yet to read,"Later," he promised more than asked. He kissed her hand and left her to her thoughts. 

Damn her and her sensible reasonings, there was no way she would be able to concentrate on her book now.

\-----

By now Draco was sure that it had become the mission of everyone in the wizarding world to annoy him before breakfast. Earlier in the week it had been his entire family who decided to accost him for receiving his Hogwarts letter. Yesterday it had been Theo waking him earlier than he had planned because of some nonsense about visitors. (He had ended up falling back asleep.) Today it was some Ministry Aurors performing a random inspection making sure that none of them were engaging in any illegal activity, prancing around a man in black cloaks and silver masks or just in general breathing in the wrong direction.

These visits had become rather normal throughout the summer, initially, they had shown up nearly every day after the war, just trying to catch them _up to something_. They would rifle through drawers, pick through books, generally staying late into the night. Over the course of the last two months the visits slowly dwindled down to once or twice a week usually only lasting a couple of hours. Unfortunate today just happened to be one of those days.

He didn't even get a chance to sample his eggs before a ministry official had told them to stand with their wands up. They all complied, this was simply routine. inspect the wand, inspect the person and then keep the wand until they were thoroughly satisfied with whatever they didn't find in the manor.

He was surprised that they hadn't confiscated all of their wands actually. It would have made sense but honestly, nothing about this made sense to him. In a normal world, they all would have been rotting in Azkaban awaiting trial. It would have been fair and most of the wizarding world wouldn't care in the least. Oh no, that's not how it went...it always stemmed back to Saint Potter.

A large part of him wanted to suffer the repercussions. He had never been forced to take the mark, his mother even dead set against, because why listen to a woman who had gone through two wars with the same evil? The idea of a pureblood society sounded great, having blood traitors, mudbloods, squibs, half-breeds...everything that he had grown up to detest cower before their superiors sounded rather appealing. Not to mention that he was promised greatness. He would have finally got the praise he deserved no longer shadowed by the golden trio, running neck to neck with Granger only to be ignored because his best friend wasn't Potter.

The only problem with his plan was that he had failed. 

When he took the mark he had no idea that he would be tasked to kill Dumbledore. Did the old wizard piss him off? All of the damn time, but he had never thought to kill him, just throw him out of Hogwarts. The necklace, the poison, they had all been half-assed attempts that he ultimately knew would fail. 

That night on the tower he hadn't lowered his wand out of fear or hope that the Order would take him in, it was because he didn't have it in him to kill the old bastard. If he had uttered the Avada he was pretty sure nothing but a few sparks would have come sputtering out of his wand, you had to mean it. He couldn't bear to be a laughing stock once more. Luckily enough for him, Snape took the wheel and delivered the final blow.

He was still humiliated. Like father like son neither were competent enough to do what they were tasked successfully. Death would have been easy and welcome. Instead, they were tortured, forced to torture, watch as people who didn't fit the Dark Lords agenda fell one by one. 

The final straw was when Narcissa had become a target for his rage. He had thought watching Granger scream under Bellatrix had been torture but to see his mother undergo the same pain, begging for Voldemort to stop. That was what broke him. He had thought they would live as queens and kings under his reign but it was chaos, the only thing that mattered, in the end, was the death of Potter.

He eyed the group of people that were in the room, they'd all lost something rather they liked to admit or not. Draco had lost his dignity, his parents had lost their marriage, Theo had lost his father. Draco's eyes landed on Andromeda she wasn't subject to these inspections, she was on the winning side, and for a moment he envied her. 

Just for a moment and then he felt his stomach churn. For the first time in over a year, he felt disgusted with himself. She had lost everything in the war, but yet here she was, supporting her sister that she hadn't talked to in over twenty years. She had been decent him, to his father and Salazar knew none of them deserved it. She was minus a husband, a daughter and a son-in-law and was now having to watch over her grandson and a dysfunctional family. 

He would really have to keep a mental note to make more time for her before school started.


	4. Some grow, some don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes relationships try to mature but the timing is always off while others can't mature because some people don't know how to grow up. 
> 
> More Romione a little Draco & Theo conversation, more of Draco being Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get out a chapter a week. I really wish I was one of those writers that had chapters prepared ahead of time but I procrastinate too much. I hope you enjoy this chapter, happy reading.

Over the course of the next week Ron and Hermione had tried quite desperately to find another moment alone. Usually Hermione was quite sensible about things and wouldn't let the prospect of something like coitus throw her off her regular routines but Ron's persistent behavior in pursuing her kept her distracted. Not that she was complaining.

They both knew that by the end of the month they would have to say their goodbyes until the holidays. It was entirely cliche but she wanted to be able to give all of herself to Ron because he was without a doubt the person that she had planned to spend the rest of her life with. There would never be a world where Ronald Billius Weasley wasn't a part of it.

Finding opportunities for their first time to play out as it had in her mind was proving to be exceedingly difficult. For one it was rare when anyone in the house had a moment alone. There were seven more Weasleys to contend with, although most of them were rarely around the house due to prior engagements, both Molly and Ginny were always about. Generally, wherever Ginny was, Harry wasn't far behind and if Harry wasn't with Ginny he was with them.

When it was just snogging sessions they would be left alone for hours at a time but it was as if someone knew that they had chosen to progress their relationship into something more intimate. Even moments she had to herself were interrupted by Ginny wanting apparation lessons or Mrs. Weasley requiring assistance around the house. 

It was all quite infuriating. Hermione didn't need flair or dramatics, she was a minimalist and just wanted a few hours to invest herself to him if they couldn't get just one night. She had had her suspicions that Ron had lost his virginity to Lavender in sixth year but had never broached the subject. She was nervous, naturally, but she had read enough books and had seen enough movies to get a general idea; besides, there had never been anything that Hermione Granger had failed at, yet.

That was except finding intimate alone time with her boyfriend.

Earlier in the week Ginny had stormed into their shared room catching her in her underwear with Ron shoved underneath her fluffy charmed comforter under the guise of a disillusionment charm, that she had managed to mutter, ranting about how Molly refused to let her be her own woman over something. Hermione had become quite distracted as Ron had begun to nip at her thighs and didn't quite hear the gist of the fight. As he began his descent to her more private area she had to slam her knees shut forcing his head into a vice grip causing the covers to flail wildly. 

Luckily for them Ginny's attitude toward her mother at that time had kept her too preoccupied to notice the scene that was playing out on the other side of the room. After what seemed like an eternity Ginny finished her rant with no help from Hermione and left. 

She ripped the cover off them and let Ron's head go, "Are you trying to kill me, woman," he roared before they both looked at each other and burst into a fit of teenage giggles. They both cursed her for not remembering to lock the door, which ultimately led to an argument about how Ron was thick enough to conveniently forget that detail as well.

A few days had passed before they had calmed down enough to have a civil conversation and Ron quit sulking about being verbally assaulted by her they had attempted to make up once again in his room. They had taken the proper precautions this time, the first step was locking the door.

The rest was more of an unintended blur. There were lips on lips, hands roughly sweeping through hair which turned into a frantic shredding of clothes, (Ron's shirt at least) lips to skin and then a loud crash which sent boards and dust flying everywhere.

She wasn't sure who was holding on tighter her or Ron but he had wrapped his arms around her nearly suffocating her in the process. She had one arm wrapped around his back while her other hand had somehow found her wand making the dust disappear, ready to strike at whatever had fallen through the ceiling.

When the smoke cleared a very disheveled George was laying on his back with a giant grin plastered on his lips. "I guess you could call that starting off with a bang." he laughed looking at the pair of them, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively. 

\-----

Keeping true to his promise Draco spent at least two days with Andromeda out of the week. He was a creature of solitude and any time he was around anyone for too long he felt out of character. Perhaps there had been a time when he reveled in the attention, prided himself in all the company he would keep. That was before he was given an impossible task before he found solitude to be a much more exhilarating adventure.

His aunt was a creature of simplicity, which he appreciated very much. It was a nice contrast in a house full of boisterous theatrics. Theo used dry humor and personal attacks on himself to keep his sanity in check. His mother, although the war had taken its toll, had made it her sole duty to bring Malfoy Manor to pique prestige during her house arrest. Lucius kept to his study mostly but Draco could hear him on occasion let his anger get the better of him destroying what few things were still in his possession on nights when he thought no one was still stirring.

Andromeda, however, watched Teddy ninety percent of the time the other ten was spent in her own solitude. That's where he found himself for two out of seven days interfering in her ten percent of isolation. Teddy was a tolerable child but Draco had never been around one long enough to start making it a pattern now, besides on the off chance that she might ask him to interact with him made him rather queasy and Draco Malfoy did not like to be anything other than satiated.

Most days they didn't talk, merely sat around his massive library and read until Teddy woke up, today however she had opted for a stroll in the gardens. He didn't find it all that unappealing but he had had a bad habit of staying out of the sunlight over the course of the last few months that and he was sure his skin would burst into flames the moment the light made contact.

To his dismay, he didn't burst into flames but was thoroughly blinded. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but to what do I owe this pleasure to?" she had asked him when they were out of eyesight from the house.

He contemplated his answer. He could always lie, feign boredom, but she seemed like the type of person to call him out on his bullshit and he doubted that she would appreciate anything other than the truth. He shrugged, "I...figured I owed you as much." not the words he wanted to use but they were what stumbled out. 

She stopped mid-stroll and stared at him, annoyance written all over her features, "And what exactly do you think it is that you owe me, Draco? Your time? Oh, am I so blessed that the Draco Malfoy is sparing me a moment of his precious day." she remarked dryly. 

He didn't know how to respond, this was the first time that she'd ever spoken with anything other than kindness or boredom and quite frankly he could finally see the Black in her but she reminded him of at least two Gryffindors more. That in itself was infuriating. "No," he gritted his teeth, "I just thought that spending a little bit of time with a blood traitor would be my public service for the summer," he growled at her before storming off back into the manor.

-

Theo couldn't help but laugh at Draco's expense after he finished his tale of family disputes, "It's not funny you twat." he was still seething and Theo's attitude wasn't helping one bit. "She'll probably run off and tell mother, honestly I'm surprised she hasn't shown up yet." he pouted, pissed that for a moment he felt sorry for her.

Theo clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "I really don't think she has that, "my father will hear about this," attitude, mate. She's what, thirty or so years older than you? I'm pretty sure she can handle you herself." 

Draco rolled his eyes, "For the record, I haven't said that particular phrase since fifth year, thank you." he said matter of fact. "What else is she going to do? scold me? This is my house and I shall not be treated like anything less than a man." he crossed his arms and puffed out his chest as if this gesture alone proved his statement to be true. 

Theo stood and pushed at Draco's shoulder causing him to stumble over into the table, "You're seventeen, you may be of age but you're far from being a man. Point in case, the two temper tantrums you've had today alone. You've matured a bit but you're still an entitled prat." he simply shrugged.

"Well then, what does that make you?" Draco asked pushing himself off the table to stand in his friends face.

"An entitled prat with far better looks," he smirked. "Probably a bit more mature though." Just like Theo, never taking anything seriously. Draco rolled his eyes and settled back into his chair. 

"I guess I should apologize..." he mused, accepting defeat.

Theo nodded, "That's what a maturing boy looks like."


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, Mr. Potter," and she sounded as if she was letting humor play at her words but she doubted Harry had noticed, "You're pretty good at trying to see the good in other people but one thing I'm going to make clear...No. No, I'm going to say what I need to and you don't have to listen or understand," Hermione could just imagine Harry's nostrils flaring, opening his mouth to form some sort of retort, "Draco isn't some lost puppy that just needs tender love and care to make him seem like he's okay. He's a man that is very capable of his own decisions," There was another pause and she was sure Harry was trying to speak again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of Andromeda in this one, (one of my faves) and dialogue. No smut or anything at least in this chapter but I hope it there is a clear understanding of just what exactly is going on. 
> 
> Happy reading my lovelies. <3

Hermione had woken rather early. She couldn't quite remember what jerked her from her sleep if it had been a dream she would never be able to recall or a rather loud noise that came from somewhere else in the house. Either way, instinctively her hand reached for her wand listening for any other sounds throughout the Burrow. It was quiet and she pulled her sheets further up her body feeling foolish for her reaction. 

The war was over and they had won but it still hadn't stopped Hermione from thinking they were still in the tent on some forest floor just waiting to be discovered despite their many defensive actions. It happened once or twice a week now, far less frequent than it had initially after the war. They all had them. Her, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley...everyone in the burrow had at least once violently awoken from their sleep unaware that the war had actually ended until the reality finally set in. No one talked about it, none of them felt weaker for it. It was part of the fallout of war.

Ginny was still blissfully asleep on the other side of the room unaware of the state Hermione was currently in. She didn't want to get up and bustle around the room, the sun hadn't even begun to rise yet so she doubted the redhead would appreciate being woken up before dawn.

Hermione laid back down, perhaps if she willed herself hard enough she would pass out once more. Pulling her comforter closer to her she cocooned herself within the fluffy mass. She could remember when she was younger, before the monsters in her closet had a possibility of being real when she used to tuck herself into her blankets covering every inch of skin so the boogyman couldn't grab her and steal her away. 

Her thoughts roamed to her parents, or at least the people who used to be her parents. Wendell and Monica Wilkins were somewhere in Australia, she imagined them more tanned and carefree than she had ever remembered. Her mother had probably cut her hair by now, mid length springy curls were probably turning into shoulder-length waves. Her father had begun to sport short gray hairs that he would call seasoning and turn into some sort of joke only someone in their forties could appreciate.

She could feel the tears forming behind her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She planned on going after them and giving them their memories back but she wanted to wait until they were sure there were no more threats, that they would, in fact, be safe. She wanted them to know that she hadn't taken their memories to hurt them but to save them. It was also giving her the time to get back to normal. They shouldn't have to see her malnourished and broken, it wasn't fair for them to be part of a war that they had no control over.

Wiping her eyes she slowly managed to roll herself out of the mass of blankets and snake her way downstairs. She was startled to see the small bit of light coming from the den. It was far too early for Molly to be awake and definitely too late for anyone to still be stirring and her thoughts immediately went to the noise that might have woken her up. She had left her wand upstairs and she felt panic wash over her, her heart was pounding. Now she was at a standstill, should she bound up the stairs waking everyone in the house or did she need to investigate further?

It wouldn't be the first time that Charlie or Bill showed up unannounced just to be discovered snoring on the couch the next morning. No one else seemed to be alerted to this new revelation so she decided to investigate before she made any rash decisions because she was, in fact, logical and not plain reckless. 

The first thing she had heard was voices. Nothing rushed or panicked. One...two, two people barely whispering, "Harry," she sighed in relief letting her shoulders slump ever so slightly. A million different things fluttered to the forefront of her mind.

Was Shackelbolt making a house call to inform him it was all a lie? That there had been another Horcrux they had missed? It couldn't be Ginny he was speaking with, she had been upstairs asleep. Doubtfully, Ron, he slept more than anyone in the house. Then she heard a giggle and her ears perked, straining to hear what was going on. What she wouldn't give for an extendable ear right about now.

"How are things going?" that was Harry, most definitely. She had known him long enough now that she could filter out his voice through a Spice Girl's concert even if he had been whispering. 

There was a pause, "It's going." it was definitely a female. Maybe Luna? She lived right down the way. "You know, I think you put too much stark in my abilities. Just because I'm..." another pause, searching for the right words it sounded like, "older than you," couldn't be Luna then. Fluer? no accent, "you seem to think I have control over what comes from my mouth."

Harry laughed, "I would be lying if I said I thought it would be easy."

"You'd be a fool to think it would have been...I yelled at him." she didn't sound apologetic, "I swear," she groaned, "He gets his attitude from his mother. Lucius has always been a prat and never level headed but Narcissa has so much rage in her. I see it every time I look at her, I was her once." she let out a sigh.

Hermione had been quite surprised to hear Andromeda speaking normally with Harry. The last time Hermione had seen her had been at Tonks, Remus and Ted's funerals. She didn't cry, just stood stiffly until Teddy began to stir and occupied the time with him. If it hadn't been for the maternal love radiating off the older witch Hermione could have sworn she was Bellatrix, cold and menacing. She remembered though that everyone coped differently and she couldn't condemn the woman for not wanting to break down in front of everyone. She had probably already cried herself to sleep too many times to count for the loss of her husband, child, and son in law. Hermione wanted to hug her but didn't even know her enough to even remotely know how.

"So he's a lost cause?" Harry had asked her, his voice sharp and she knew that tone all too well. He wanted to save Draco Malfoy.

Another sigh and an even longer pause, "No." she could imagine that Harry was now staring intently at the older witch trying to barrel into her soul, get her to understand where he was coming from,"I see a lot of myself in him." she confessed and she wondered if she shouldn't leave. This was a private conversation after all and she felt like she was now intruding but she was also a very curious creature, "He's had seventeen years to fester in hate. He was born into it and it's hard to accept that what you've always known isn't what's actually right.

Pride is a very hard thing to swallow, and us purebloods aren't good at accepting anything outside of what we know. I got genuinely lucky." There was another pause and she thought she heard a faint sniffle, "I found someone that understood that. I found my person, the thing in life that kept me from drowning myself in a world built of chaos. We're born into it and it's not fair but it's how the world works. I will never be that person for him. I'm a blood traitor. That's all he knows. 

Narcissa and Lucius tolerate me because they know how bad it would be for him if I wasn't there. The war took away from us all, Harry, they know what they could have lost and what they already have. They don't want to lose him."

Hermione honestly didn't know how to feel about their conversation, she knew it wasn't hers to say something on and it shouldn't have been hers to listen into either, but she wanted to say something. It was never Harry's job to decide whether Malfoy or his family deserved retribution. In her eyes a few good deeds hadn't outweighed the course Malfoy had chosen toward her since they had been eleven. She didn't believe that circumstances made up an individual it was how they chose to portray themselves that did.

Since day one Malfoy had made jabs at her blood status, constantly calling her mudblood, questioning her intelligence as if she wasn't out doing him or any other Slytherin in every class. Did he deserve to be forgiven? Maybe one day when he showed more remorse, but surely not three months after the war that caused so much pain and suffering.

"I can just tell," Harry said, it was the sound of pure determination. "His heart wasn't in it, none of it. That night on the tower with Dumbledore, he lowered his wand." it almost came out in a choked sort of sob and Hermione had wondered if Harry had been crying, "At the manor," he whispered, "He let me take his wand." there was a pause where she was sure the older witch was staring at him like he was crazy, "No, he didn't put up a fight when I snatched the wand. It's because of him I'm here. When we were at Hogwarts it hadn't been him who fought us, it had been his lackeys. His heart wasn't there." he said with finality as if it had been his sole mission to convince her otherwise. 

"You know, Mr. Potter," and she sounded as if she was letting humor play at her words but she doubted Harry had noticed, "You're pretty good at trying to see the good in other people but one thing I'm going to make clear...No. No, I'm going to say what I need to and you don't have to listen or understand," Hermione could just imagine Harry's nostrils flaring, opening his mouth to form some sort of retort, "Draco isn't some lost puppy that just needs tender love and care to make him seem like he's okay. He's a man that is very capable of his own decisions," There was another pause and she was sure Harry was trying to speak again.

"I said, let me finish."Andromeda sounded annoyed now and not in the mood for Harry's game of good and bad, "He may have lowered his wand in all these instances but it was more out of self-preservation more than anything. You need to understand that he's not some chivalrous knight in some fairy tale that instantly saw the light and decided to switch sides, he's not the antihero in your story but he's not the villain either. He has redeeming qualities but it's ultimately going to be up to him to forgive himself and seek his own redemption." Hermione couldn't help but agree with the woman. As far as she was concerned Draco wasn't a part of their story, a side character who in the long run would result in nothing more than a memory. 

It was quiet for a moment and then she heard a small giggle again. That must have been Teddy. She should have pieced the puzzle together sooner, that Harry would want to see his godchild, be there like Sirius couldn't for him. There were ulterior motives here too, was he using Andromeda to try and fix Malfoy? She didn't see how it's not as if Andromeda owed him anything. There were so many things buzzing through her head that she needed to sort them out and come up with a reasoning.

"McGonagall made him head boy." the older witch whispered and Hermione froze. Everything in her head stopped formulating and she felt her muscles tense once more. That meant he was returning to Hogwarts with her, with everyone. Was he being forced to? They didn't talk about them...she knew Harry had testified on their behalf but not once did he mention Malfoy returning for his final year. Malfoy was going to be eaten alive! Her brain began ticking once more but she hadn't realized that she had been slowly backing away from the den until her feet touched the stairs causing a loud creak to form through the quiet of the night. 

They would surely be onto her now and there was no way her legs would carry her up the stairs in time so she did the quickest thing she could think of. She feigned grogginess and began to wipe her eyes heading straight for the kitchen not bothering to look into the light-filled room. Grabbing a glass she poured herself some water and made her way back toward her room. When she passed the den the light was still on but the inhabitants were now gone.

Oh, how she wished she had just stayed entangled in her bed.

\------

 

Draco hadn't taken his own advice and managed to bark out an apology to his aunt yet, but she also hadn't sought him out either. In fact, he couldn't even recall seeing her at meals or about the manor. He didn't know rather or not to take that as a blessing or a curse. If the roles had been reversed it would have been because he was plotting an adequate revenge or a decent enough of a comeback but like Theo had said, she was quite older and didn't seem the type to extract petty revenge, but what did he know.

He could be wrong though. They were supposed to go to Diagon Alley the next morning with her as a chaperone but she could opt out and make them go with a swarm of ministry Aurors who would most likely let anyone seeking revenge kill them on the spot. Not that he figured Andromeda's presence would do much good either but she wouldn't cause as much attention. 

It was far too late now to worry about it. She'd be asleep, the baby would be asleep and there was no point in waking them both up just so he would have a piece of mind. It's not like she'd forgive him, he wasn't even looking for forgiveness he just wanted her to know that he was changing or at least trying to and that his words to her had been quite out of line. He knew they would have come out that way if it weren't for the war...she wouldn't even be here if it weren't for them hunting all mudbloods and killing her family, his family.

He still hadn't grasped it yet, just why was she here? He knew it couldn't be some sort of loyalty to his mother. That's what he had assumed at first, they both lost a sister in the war but he doubted that Andromeda had felt the need to console Narcissa for that, especially considering that his late aunt was the one who dealt the final blow to the pink haired witch they had called Tonks. She had to have known that by now. Lucius wasn't of any importance either, a body taking up space. He was sure Andromeda had felt the same way. She didn't know him either so he couldn't for the life of him understand just why she was even bothering with him.

It hit him like a ton of bricks when he finally came to a solution. She was there as an informant. It was her bloody duty to babysit the ousted clan of purebloods and report any suspicious behavior. The baby was a good prop too, no one would have guessed that she'd be playing spy. Had it been her suggestion that Theo come here too? That she could spy on all of them and waste one less body at Nott Manor? 

He quickly ripped the covers from his body and pulled on a pair of pajamas and slippers before bounding down the hall. He didn't care if it was well past midnight if her or that damned baby were asleep. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Hell, he didn't care if he had woken the whole bloody house up, he was going to get this story straight. 

He made his way up the stairs, not bothering to contemplate what he was going to say or how to word it, he was going to ask her exactly why she had made her presence prominent at the manor. She had no reason to lie and if she concocted some sort of story his suspicions would be made true.

A few of the portraits on the wall watched him dart about the manor, some he startled from their sleep as his feet padded along the corridor, finally he rounded the corner to her room and pounded on her door. He would have just barged in and woken her up, it was still his house after all and he could do as he pleased, but he had noticed that her light was still on and didn't want to just go in unannounced if she wasn't properly dressed. 

He heard shuffling and the door opened swiftly. He noticed that she was fully dressed and had a cloak wrapped around her shoulders, "Oh, so this is how you sneak back to the ministry or the order and report your findings is it? Roam about the manor whenever everyone is asleep?" he accused his chest heaving in anger.

At first she seemed startled it was very late but then her expression changed, she had that same look of annoyance on her features that she had had a few days ago in the garden, "Ah, well since Sherlock has it all figured out then would he like to come inside for some tea? Or would he rather stand outside looking like a fool, with his nostrils flaring waking the whole bloody house?" she asked pushing the door open.

He sauntered in making sure to clip her shoulder as he did. If she was going to be a pain in his ass he'd be one in hers as well. He noticed that the room was scarce of anything, more proof that she hadn't taken this to be her home and he was angry. Angry at himself for being fooled into thinking she was here out of pity or loneliness and angry at her for betraying their hospitality. 

"Are you here for a reason or did you merely come in here to ogle at my lack of belongings?" she asked him dryly, taking her cloak off. She sat down and examined her nails, being terribly bored by his presence.

Draco straightened out and jabbed his finger at her, "So you're here as a spy then." it wasn't a question.

"If I wanted to spy on you, believe me, I wouldn't make it so noticeable." Again with the bored tones, it was really getting exhausting dealing with her. 

"Then why are you here?" he wanted to get straight to the point, no use in dragging it out, he noticed neither of them liked things to be dragged out and preferred brutal honesty.

She thought about his question as if she didn't already know the answer, "I'm here because your mother asked me to be." she simply stated not bothering to expand on the subject. 

"Bullshit," his mother wouldn't swallow her pride just to ask her long-lost sister to play house guest. He honestly knew she wasn't lying, she hadn't lied about anything else yet he just didn't want to give her the benefit of the doubt, "My mother hasn't bothered to mention you since I was alive so why should you matter now?"

His words didn't seem to phase her as if she knew this already, "Surely you're not that stupid, Draco." he imagined that she only paused for dramatic effect, "I guess you could say I am here on behalf of both the ministry and your mother. You don't think that they'd simply just let you all go after the events that led up to and during the war now do you?"

She was right, the idea had constantly crossed his mind. They should have all been in Azkaban but he had figured that Potter had more pull than most. He had just assumed it was taken care of, at least until his father faced his trial. 

"Of course not, I-" she didn't give him a chance to finish. 

"Of course not." she repeated slowly as if he hadn't just said it, "Your father as you already know will be sent to Azkaban. He had been there in the first place and if he hadn't have been broken out he would have stayed there. Your mother and you both got lucky that Harry Potter decided to speak on your behalf. Your mother didn't have to stand by your father and you didn't have to take the mark."

These were all valid points, things he had already said to himself. These were his thoughts though, and no one had yet to voice them either. 

"Harry seems to think you deserve a second chance. You may...but that doesn't mean that you're off the hook. You and your mother are getting off pretty lucky and she only asked me here to intervene where the Ministry can't. Lucius is only here because Harry thinks you deserve to be around your parents before the inevitable happens, Narcissa is only here because she loves you and you're only here because someone took mercy on you." 

Even though he had thought these things it had been far different to actually hear them coming from someone else. So she had figured they had no redeeming qualities, she was right in that aspect but he honestly would have preferred to be sent away at least then he wouldn't have to face scrutiny or this. He was still in every way a coward when it came down to it. He'd never admit that to her though. 

He could tell he should have just walked away then and there but he was stubborn and stupid and wasn't going to let her have the last word. "So you're here on a pity errand, to what? Save my soul?" he scoffed finding this absolutely absurd.

"I'm here because you're an idiot boy that no one realizes would rather lick his wounds in the corner of a cell in Azkaban than deal with his actions." That was it, the end of their conversation. He had known it then. 

So she knew...he knew Theo knew, he just knew better than to say it out loud. He felt like an arse. She wasn't there trying to mend her own broken heart with a new family, she wasn't here to console her sister for the loss of her dignity, she was here because everyone he knew thought he was redeemable. He was fully aware that his mother, father, aunt, even The Dark Lord had all been wrong about those beneath them. For all of them, it was ever about absolute power and they thought they earned it because their blood had remained unsullied. They had been right. At least up until the day he had cornered an old man in an astronomy tower.

He imagined he looked foolish to her. She had called him a child after all and that's exactly what he had been behaving like. He turned on his heel and blew the fringe out of his eye, "Night." he said harshly, slamming the door behind him. At least he had had the final word.


	6. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this moment though and many other moments quite like it for the past seventeen or so years Draco wanted to throw a hex or two at him. Oh, he had always been a loyal and just friend but sometimes he had a habit of throwing salt into the wound and then placing his hand on it just to make sure he did it thoroughly.

_In the fifteenth century Dadarius Embley had been the sole proprietor of the early..._ Hermione must have been reading the same line for the past fifteen minutes. Since Harry had entered the room she'd casually glance at him teetering on whether or not to bring up what she had witnessed earlier that morning. If she did say something her cover of sleep would have been blown and he would have known instantly that she had been eavesdropping. Although she knew he wouldn't fault her for it, he had the terrible habit of hearing things he had no right to as well, she still didn't want to admit that she hadn't dismissed herself of her own accord but rather from a lapse in judgment and the prospect of being caught. 

 

_In the fifteenth century Dadarius Embley had been the sole proprietor..._ She tried again but he was being awfully quiet for someone who wasn't aware of her discrepancies. If he was just going to sit there he could at least have the decency to speak about it instead of staring at her, he didn't even have it in him to be discrete about it. 

As if on cue, "You're a very obvious person, Hermione Granger." she heard him laugh, she peeked at him over her book pretending to turn the page.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Harry Potter." she said mocking him in the same know it all tone he had given her just seconds before and pretended once more to be Invested in the page.

"Oh, my mistake then," he smirked lowering his glasses to rub at his eyes giving his imitation of her very fake sleep induced state.

She shut her book and threw one of the decorative pillows at him, ultimately missing him by a couple of feet and hitting the wall instead. A loud snort echoed through the room and she couldn't help but glare at him. She quickly grabbed her wand aiming it at the pillow and flicked it at his head, it hit its mark and she howled in laughter because of the look on Harry's face. His already unruly hair was now jetted to one side while his glasses had fallen off of his face dangling from one ear. His eyes bulged and his mouth hanging open from shock. Hermione felt her eyes begin to water and forced them to shut wiping desperately at the corners. 

"Very mature, Hermione."Harry had chuckled readjusting his glasses and chunking the pillow back to its original position.

She was now clutching at her side trying desperately to catch her breath. She noticed Harry had straightened his posture and was now staring at her with an amused smile on his face. It was a relief to her that a boy, now a man, like him could even function properly after all he had been through. Like Dumbledore had insinuated many times before, Harry was the embodiment of love and his actions throughout the war and even before that had proven this to be true. 

After a few long moments had passed Hermione had righted herself, chewing on her cheek anxiously. She knew she was going to have to address the elephant in the room at some point but she wasn't quite sure how to bring it up. Luckily for her Harry had never been one for subtlety and opened his mouth first, "I suppose you want to know why I was sneaking around in the middle of the night with my godson and his grandmother when I know full well that we can have a proper conversation during the day even if it is about anal reformed death eaters, or should I say, reform in progress." he said rather coolly, not asking but rather confirming his suspicions. 

She merely nodded, wanting to inquire more but knew if she did they'd eventually get off topic.

"She's not ready, Hermione." he simply stated, as if that was a good enough reason, "She's not ready to see all of you," he clarified. She was positive her face held a certain look of curiosity that he had seen all too often, "Despite our losses, we still have each other. All she has is Teddy and she's not close to us, she's not like us either."

Hermione truly didn't know much about the witch except that she was the middle Black sister who'd been removed from the family for falling in love with a muggle-born wizard and she was the woman who raised Nymphadora Tonks. All of which was public knowledge but Hermione hadn't known her personally. The past year had made any sort of relationship rather hard to come by if they weren't already familiar. She wasn't even sure Harry knew that much about her other than what they shared during brief meetings and she wasn't even sure how long they had been in contact. 

She did want to argue though, the way it seemed was that Andromeda was spending her time with the Malfoys the very _family_ that shunned her and was the reason she didn't have a family anymore. It honestly hadn't made sense to her that she'd be spending time in their midst when she could be spending time around people who could grow to be her family, or at least Harry who would spend time with Teddy.

Before she could protest Harry had spoken once more, "She may think differently than the Malfoys but she was a member of the Sacred 28 so she sometimes leans in different directions," she could tell he was being very calculated in his words but it still had made no sense to her, "It's a hard concept for me to grasp as well." he sighed obviously put out by the older woman's decisions and mannerisms, "She's not Tonks." he said simply.

She could understand that in fact none of them had had any contact with the Tonks family apart from Tonks herself. They honestly knew nothing about Andromeda to even be making any sort of judgment but still, her decisions seemed rather lacking considering everything that had happened. 

"From what I gather Kingsley has asked her to watch over the Malfoys. Spy if you will. Although she doesn't consider it spying," he said rather smugly, "Despite their family squabbles she's apparently rather happy to do it. She's not very fond of Lucius and her presence seems to put him on edge. She really doesn't like the lot of them and she kind of revels in the fact that she makes them nervous." he laughed. 

Hermione couldn't help but let a small smile tug at her lips. She knew even if Harry was trying to show the world that at least one or two of the Malfoys were trying to become reformed he still holds schoolyard grudges. She couldn't blame him though, as much as Malfoy had berated her he'd done much worse to Harry and even Ron. At least he realized that a lot of Malfoys attitude and mannerisms were his own and didn't try to cover that up with any scheme that was currently floating through his head.

"She's only going to stay there until Malfoy returns to school though. She doesn't let Teddy out of her sight...McGonagall actually extended a teaching position for the year to her, even said she could bring along Teddy." he beamed, "She doesn't know if she's going to take it though, the place holds a lot of memories for her. She'sjust weighing her options." Harry became enamored into his thoughts and Hermione took the silence to figure out just what and how she was going to inquire about next.

"I suppose that explains quite a few things...how long have you two been meeting?" she asked, it was a rather safe question.

Harry thought about it, "A few days after the funerals." he informed her hanging his head, "Like I said, she's not ready to be seen by anyone really. She actually owled me about meeting her. I wasn't quite sure what I'd be facing but she's great with Teddy but she never talks about..." he trailed off. He wouldn't need to finish, she knew what he was thinking and quickly asked the one question that had been on her mind since she had heard it earlier that morning.

"What is this I hear about Malfoy being head boy?" she spat, rather put out by the Headmistress' decision. She noticed Harry's lip twitch, wondering rather or not it was out of amusement that it wasn't the first thing she had lead the conversation with or if it was because of her evident displeasure. 

"I'm honestly not sure." he informed her glowering at the idea, "It's news to me...we didn't get a chance to discuss it further but I'm sure McGonagall knows what she's doing. She'd never give him a position like that unless she knew it was for the best." he said rather dejected. Of course it would be just like him to put faith in someone like McGonagall but he had a habit of thinking some people did things that were supposedly in the best interests of those around him. although the war had been won in their favor she couldn't help but feel rather put out by their former headmaster's decisions to keep them in the dark, so many lives could have been spared, but if he hadn't kept his plans to himself if he would have told Harry she doubted that things would have played out in their favor. Everyone knew how reckless Harry was and if he knew he was a Horcrux from the beginning he would have continued on his reckless streaks and would have most likely gotten Ron and herself killed, even if that had never been his intention. 

Although she had complete and utter faith in her new Headmistress she couldn't help but think that she had a lapse in judgment to even consider pairing Draco Malfoy up with her as head boy. He hadn't even finished his sixth year but yet here he was with this high honor and he would dare compare himself with her abilities. It irked her, there were other people who had worked harder than he had, ones that put forth the effort, people that hadn't already abused their privileges, and who also didn't set death eaters lose in the castle. She was actually very upset for anyone who had wanted this honor and lost to that pathetic boy. There were people like Neville who had shown more bravery in a single day than the whole Slytherin lot had their entire lives. Terry Boot, who was by far a superior wizard that showed on more than one occasion the aptitude to take on such a role. She'd even go as far as to say that even Seamus would make a better head than he would. 

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry Hermione, I know it's not ideal but I doubt he'll do anything too drastic, especially considering he's going to be under constant supervision-"

"That's it! That's exactly bloody well it!" she seethed, "She put him in this position so I could be his babysitter!" 

Hermione felt her blood boil and couldn't help but to jump up from her spot on the couch. Harry looked quite shaken and not entirely sure about her reaction unsure whether or not he should stand as well or address her sudden realization. Honestly, there was probably nothing Harry could do or say at this point to quell her temper and if he did she knew she'd end up snapping at him.

Not a few seconds later there was a loud bang that echoed throughout the entire house causing both Hermione and Harry to jump. Three red-headed wizards ran into the den wands out with sheer determination etched across each of their faces. A familiar pair of blue eyes sought hers frantically and quickly let out a sigh of relief.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! We heard you all the way outside!" Ron said pocketing his wand, him George and Ginny all made their way inside the room now. "We thought something had happened."

She shook her head, "Sorry..." she mumbled plopping back down on the couch.

She noticed everyone looking at Harry who held a stony expression, "Malfoy has been named head boy,"

"Are you fu-" Ron began.

Harry quickly held up his hand in the same manner which she imagined Andromeda had, "yes it's quite a ludicrous idea, but Hermione is pretty sure that she's there to just babysit him for the term."

Everyone turned to the still seething witch. It was obvious that she was perturbed by this series of unfortunate events but there wasn't much she could do about it now unless Malfoy resigned his position, because she sure as Hell would not, she had earned it after all.

Before she could elaborate on her newly found revelation Molly came gliding through them seemingly oblivious to the growing tension, "Are you all ready for Diagon Alley my dears?" she asked them as she fastened her cloak. There was a rather stiff but collected nod throughout the room. "Well then, come along, we don't have all day." She said ushering them toward the fireplace. 

Ron and Ginny glanced between both Harry and Hermione quite unsure how to proceed before Harry mouthed a rather quick, "Later," before following Molly to the Floo. 

"Alright Harry, you first." she smiled, holding out the pot of powder 

"It's alright Harry," there was a long pause and George looked to his left and shook his head, "If you get lost again we'll send out a thorough search party." he laughed but it was all too empty. 

Everyone laughed as well but it didn't hold too long, the reality of what his little joke had meant sank in. Hermione was sure her heart couldn't break anymore but the look on George's face made her consider it.

It was Harry who broke the silence, "I was twelve, and I've gotten quite used to saying Diagon Alley by now." he lightly laughed before taking a handful of floo powder.

The last time that Hermione could remember a whole and blossoming Diagon Alley had been right before fifth year started. She wished she would have committed more to memory back then. Maybe if she could recall the conversation she had had with Fred as they walked through the apothecary she would be able to appreciate him more ;or perhaps if she would have looked through Flourish and Blotts more thoroughly she could have found something that would have been more useful on their future journey, although back then things like Horcruxes only existed in books she didn't care to read about since there were so many other things at her disposal.

Yes, by then Voldemort had risen from that graveyard. Things were starting to unfold that she could have never imagined being possible. Death Eaters were being set free from Azkaban, Umbridge had yet to taint Hogwarts, her parents still had no idea that the wizarding world was soon to crumble...just a long list of impossibly bad things that led up to the final battle.

The last time that she had been to Diagon Alley she had become the demented witch that had tortured her, that had marked her skin with proof of prejudice. Out of habit her fingers traced the unhealed scar that read, mudblood, it should have faded at least but the enchantments used on the blade wouldn't disappear following the wretched woman's death, no, it was a permanent symbol of war and hate.

"Alright, alright, it's so different to be just shopping for two of you. Of course Ginny you'll need a new set of robes and you as well Hermione. I suppose while we're here Ron and Harry can get fitted for their auror uniforms." the motherly woman muttered to herself, "Oh George dear, I suppose you have to get to work as well." she sighed and kissed the boy on the cheek as he made his way towards the shop. 

"Stop in before you leave, I'll set you both up with a back to school package." he winked before disappearing in the crowd.

Hermione shuddered at the thought. She was most definitely going to have her work cut out for her. There was no doubt in her mind that the Weasley products would be banned but it wouldn't stop anyone from sneaking them into the castle.

"Ginny, Hermione, why don't I go gather your books while you get your robes?" she suggested holding her hand out for their lists. The two girls complied and watched as the older witch made her way through the crowd as well.

"I wish I would have brought my invisibility cloak..." Harry sighed trying his best to avoid eye contact with practically everyone. 

There were a number of loud whispers around them and everyone was looking in their direction not even bothering with any sort of discretion. Hermione felt herself go stiff, there was a reason she avoided places like this.

"It's Potter, Granger and the Weasley's!" someone exclaimed joyfully as the approached the four. 

"Pleasure! Pleasure!" a seemingly boisterous witch with magenta robes said somewhat exasperated as she grabbed at Harry's hand. 

"Oh, aren't they just so darling?" another flamboyant woman shouted as she grasped Ron by the face, examining him before she placed her lips on his cheek causing a rather prominent lip stain to linger on his freckled skin. 

Hermione couldn't help but snicker at her boyfriend as he looked at them all rather helplessly. 

A somewhat odd-looking man rasped Hermione's arm and she quickly spun around, "Miss Granger, Barillius Barrington." A rather plump short wizard introduced himself, reminding her vaguely of Professor Flitwick, "If you're ever interested in joining the Liberation, Liability, and Alteration of Muggle Artifacts, LLAMA if you will, please don't be afraid to owl." he said rather politely while he shook her hand. It was Ron's turn to snicker at her as the older looking gentleman smiled at her expectantly. 

"Oh...um, that's very kind of you, but..." she trailed on not quite sure how to let him down politely. She was quite annoyed at the wizard currently standing before her, another wizard who was quite ignorant of the muggle ways.

"I don't think my father would take too kindly to your business, sir," Ginny interjected on her behalf, "Member of the misuse of Muggle Artifacts division at the Ministry." she simply stated looking apologetically towards the group. 

Mr. Barrington looked rather taken aback and quickly released Hermione's hand looking rather dejected, "Oh in that case, it was a pleasure meeting you." he frowned before slinking away into the growing crowd. Hermione mouthed a quick thank you to the witch standing beside her. 

The four of them collectively felt rather uncomfortable. It had been quite a few months since any of them had roamed freely about the wizarding world but they hadn't expected this type of praise for a war that ended a while back. Her, Harry, Ron and Ginny didn't fancy themselves war heroes, they all merely did what had to be done out of loyalty to Harry and their magic. The fact that the Prophet and the Quibbler both were spouting praise for the, _'Golden Trio'_ and how they along with all of Hogwarts saved the wizarding world had been an unpleasant reminder that they all had lost so much. 

"Oi, you ther'," A very loud thunderous voice yelled momentarily pausing the crowd, "give this lot ther' space will yer'?" Hagrid instructed as his figure loomed over the group of people surrounding them. "Leave 'em alone," he ordered glaring at the group of onlookers who quickly dispersed not quite sure how to handle the half-giant. "Best look sharp yeh four, they'll be out fer' blood next I reckon." he chuckled pulling them all into one of his signature hugs. 

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed after the giant wizard had released them, "What are you doing here?" he asked his eyes flashing at one of his oldest friends. 

Hagrids cheeks stained a light pink and he fidgeted with his cloak, "Well yer' see, Headmistress McGonagall offered me the choice ter' come back ter' Hogwarts so I could finish up school, yer see." he managed, "Needin ter' get me supplies." he informed them once again fidgeting with his robes.

"Oh, that's positively brilliant!" Hermione beamed up at him patting his arm gently for reassurance. The rest of the group agreed.

"Erm, Harry, if yer don't mind a word," he asked looking rather expectantly towards Harry.

"Oh, right," Harry said following Hagrid off to the side and out of earshot. The three looked at them but gave them the privacy Hagrid had wanted.

"Well, I probably won't be venturing out for a while after this," Ron chuckled, rubbing at his lip stained cheek.

Hermione and Ginny both nodded in agreement. She was rather surprised that Ron hadn't enjoyed the spotlight, according to him he was always coming short next to Harry. She could understand though, it was all a bit overwhelming to be quite frank. No wonder Harry had always despised the attention. She couldn't help chuckling at her handsome wizard as she cupped his cheek helping to rub off the smeared lipstick. 

"Er, right, Hagrid has asked me to go with him to get his wand. He felt it was only right since he accompanied me on my first trip before first year." he smiled. 

"Oh, that is quite lovely, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she ushered her best friend towards her old Care of Magical Creatures professor. They watched as the pair, at least Harry disappeared into the crowd.

"Robes then?" Ginny offered in Harry's absence, gesturing down the street to Madam Malkin's.

Hermione nodded, "well let's get it over with shall we?" she asked positive that this was one of her least favorite past times. She was quite practical and didn't enjoy sifting through all the fancy garb. Once in a while she didn't mind in the least bit, like when she had picked out a dress for the Yule Ball or had gone with her parents to purchase a dress for Bill and Fleur's wedding but something as menial as new school robes wasn't quite in her interest. Molly had quite insisted though and she knew if she had come up empty-handed the woman would probably haul her right back to the shop and sit there until she was thoroughly satisfied that Hermione had completed her task.

Ron took her hand and escorted down the cobblestone path while her free arm interlaced with Ginny's, "So what's this about Malfoy being head boy?" Ginny whispered her curiosity finally catching up to her.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm not sure of the details obviously, but from what I gather it's true." she informed them leaving out a number of details which caused her to nibble on her lip nervously, one of them would surely ask how she came about this important piece of information. It wasn't her place to tell them, it was Harry's and if she had found out on accident there was a good chance he hadn't told Ginny or Ron. 

"I can't believe they are letting that sodding little prat even go back to school. After what he did sixth year and all." Ron snapped.

"It makes absolutely no sense though..." Ginny continued, "If anyone Neville would seem the most likely candidate, especially after the way he defended the school." 

Hermione knew most of her frustration had come from the fact that Malfoy would be over her. He'd never been kind to the Weasley's so she was sure that Malfoy would keep that tradition alive for their final year. Even Hermione, despite all of her efforts, would not be able to intervene on everyone's behalf. 

"Nothing a few Bat Bogeys wouldn't fix...or a reducto," Ginny grinned forcing her chin in the air.

"Now Ginny, you know I can't just allow you to go around hexing students, even if it's Malfoy." Hermione chided. 

The girl let out a rather put out harumph but kept her head high.

"How did you even find out about him?" Ron finally asked as they found their way to the shop entrance. 

"You'll have to ask Harry." she simply shrugged knowing that in due time he'd reveal everything to their little group. 

They were all used to it by now. Harry had a habit of not telling them full stories at times. She could understand his reluctance in this situation though. It was at Andromeda's discretion that they keep their meetings strictly between them. If she hadn't have been eavesdropping she doubted even she would know at this point. Although she doubted that Harry would keep something like Malfoy being head boy at bay for very long and use the excuse that he had found out through the ministry. 

Just when they were about to enter the shop the door swung open and a very zealous looking blonde sashayed from the building running straight into her.

\---------

"Just to clarify so I have all of the facts straight...you had intended to apologize to Andromeda for the fight you had the other day where you so rudely called her a blood traitor and stormed off like your twelve-year-old self,"

Draco nodded for him to continue.

"You had planned on doing this later today?" Theo asked looking at Draco for a confirmation.

"Yes!" Draco moaned out rubbing his temple.

"Then you started over analyzing your situation and came to the conclusion that she was either spying for Harry Potter or Kingsley Shackelbolt..." he trailed off, "You know you're free to stop me at any time, right?" he grinned down at the surly Slytherin who had yet to take his eyes off the floor, "Well, if there are no objections from the court," he gestured wildly at the man next to him, "so in your most Draco-y manner decided to pound down the hall waking everyone excluding your parents but including the portraits who later cursed at you when you sulked back to your room, but that's neither here nor there."

Draco finally looked up from the floor and gave the weedy looking man next to him a 'go to Hell' stare, which he chose to ignore entirely. 

"Then you accosted her in her living space, cursed at her, called her a liar in more flamboyant words and then she shut you down like Snape on a Weasley but you had to get the final word in and left her there after you said, "night?" he chuckled, "Oh how I'd hate to see how you treat your women." he continued to exclaim.

Theodore Nott had easily been Draco's best friend for nearly two decades now. The lanky Slytherin was a sly, cunning embodiment of everything Draco Malfoy had been taught to respect so naturally they had fallen into the same circle. The Sacred Twenty-eight was a fairly close-knit group other than the few subjective names that should have been wiped off the list long ago. Names like Weasley and Prewett along with Longbottom should have been marked off no matter their lineage because they were a hopeless lot of blood traitors.

At this moment though and many other moments quite like it for the past seventeen or so years Draco wanted to throw a hex or two at him. Oh, he had always been a loyal and just friend but sometimes he had a habit of throwing salt into the wound and then placing his hand on it just to make sure he did it thoroughly.

"You don't have to sound so amused by it..." he drawled, leaning back into his chair and stretching his legs out.

"But it's so much fun to poke fun at your expense, Draco."

"Hmmm, just you wait Nott, one of these days I'll be the one poking fun at you," Draco warned.

"I'd never be as foolish as you to even let that be a remote possibility. One can only dream though," he smirked leaning back, letting his arms rest above his head. "Well, she's still escorting us to Diagon Alley so you'll have plenty of time to officially apologize for all of your irrational Malfoy behavior." he beamed.

Draco knew Theo would get a kick out of him struggling to even speak to the woman. Obviously they weren't on good terms and it was apparent that she didn't care for his father in the least bit, although not many people did. His mother was her sister but it was also apparent with her that old grudges died hard.

His mother had rarely spoken of the woman, he just knew that she was one of the _unspeakables_ that had been blasted from the Black family tapestry for marrying a mudblood. When he had learned of the family history he had no need to investigate her further nor did he want to. By then he had known better than to inquire about people like her and even now with her being harbored under his roof he still hadn't felt the need to find anything out about her. Maybe it was because at this time she was merely a house guest and hearing her story brought the war back to reality for him. 

He'd lost a few people...Crabbe, although their friendship could hardly be called friendly especially by the end of the war. Bellatrix who he hadn't even considered an aunt and was secretly thankful that she had met such a demise. She had taught him occlumency but she hadn't been as patient with him as the Hogwarts staff would have and quite often ended up the victim of a cruciatus curse.

Lastly, there was Snape...It was true that the two had had a fallout by his sixth year but it had been his fault entirely. Draco knew he couldn't involve others in his task it would have been an instant death sentence, that and if he had succeeded he wanted that accomplishment to himself. He had attempted to keep Snape at arm's length in order to spare him, unfortunately, it had been his mother who had ruined his plan entirely. 

To understand Andromeda Black or Tonks or whatever she had chosen to go by nowadays would mean that he would have to share in her loss and he had no intention of doing so. It was indeed very selfish but Draco Malfoy had never claimed that he was a good person, and frankly, he was finding it hard just trying to show one person that he wasn't the Death Eater Spawn that everyone thought he was. 

Sure, he had attempted to take his headmasters life on more than one occasion which ended up with at least two students in the hospital ward and one pissed off barmaid, but ridding the world of Ron Weasley really wasn't all that bad. Yes, he had let death eaters into the castle and they did attack the school and one or two members of the Order. He had definitely disarmed his headmaster but didn't actually kill him. Draco Lucius Malfoy had done many repugnant things throughout his life but he had never done anything truly repulsive enough to be sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban or to have a constant babysitter. He could have sold the golden trio out during the Easter holiday and let The Dark Lord finish them off, but he didn't. He could have killed Potter on the train during sixth year, but he had only broken his nose and left him stranded to go back to London. 

"Sickle for your thoughts young sir?" Theo asked interrupting his train of thought.

Draco just glared at him not wanting to give him the satisfaction of actually knowing there was something churning through his head and had chosen instead to send a sneer in Nott's direction. 

"Well, since my sickle isn't good enough," he shrugged going back to his lazy posture.

There was a long moment of silence where neither one of them spoke nor moved. Draco, having a flair for dramatics could no longer take the silence, "Why do I even have to acknowledge her presence?" he finally spewed, "Literally all she had to do was say, 'You lot fucked my life, now I'm here to make sure if you step out of line you'll be kissed by a dementor by dawn even if they're no longer at Azkaban,' I mean it's really not that hard." He could feel his nostrils flaring but Theo looked utterly amused but it didn't deter him from continuing on his little rant.

"I wish all these sodding people would understand that if I wanted to kill them I would have! I could have cursed the lot of idiotic Gryffindorks back when I went to school if I wanted to! They're mindless and reckless and pay no attention to their surroundings. As far as the Order goes, if a group of old ass Dodgers can't defend themselves against a barely of age wizard they obviously weren't that great at magic anyway! I don't understand why I'm being singled out when I haven't even done anything absolutely horrible." he finally finished. Again, his little speech wasn't exactly what he had intended to say but it got the point across. 

"You might want to count to three before you speak, mate." Theo simply stated, "You sound absolutely ridiculous. Comparable to a, how did you word it? Gryffindork? You really are self-absorbed you know?"Theo had laughed at his expense, "I've known this for a while and kept quiet about it but considering you're being incredibly dense about this I think it's my duty as your best mate to enlighten you."

"You're not the only person in this house that truly abhors anything that goes against the pureblood ideology and it's obvious that you didn't just wake up on that fateful summer day before sixth year and say, 'Oh hey, I think I'm going to be a death eater and attempt to assassinate Albus Dumbledore,' you can be a sodding prick sometimes but we all know you didn't whip out your arm and take the mark for shits and giggles." Theo sat up and rested his hands on his chin. "Like Andromeda had pointed out to you, your father should still be in Azkaban for what happened in the Department of Mysteries...I honestly think that your father is the main priority here, not you," he said matter of fact.

"Well, if that's the case then why didn't they just ship us all to Azkaban when we were awkwardly sitting in the Great Hall with the rest of the war survivors?" Draco snapped quickly.

It was Theo's turn to rub at his temples and he couldn't help but let out an exasperated sigh, "For one, your mom told snake man that Potter was dead when he was visibly alive. For two, Potter basically told the whole world that you're part of the reason the old snake man was defeated in the first place. How does it feel to know that the most powerful wand in the world was yours and you never even knew about it?" Again, rubbing more salt into the wound. 

Draco's mouth opened ready with some sort of retort but quickly snapped it shut. He knew Potter was a big reason that none of them were taken away but it didn't do anything to lessen the blow that his arch-nemesis was the one to save his family's ass. 

"I could be completely wrong but I have this sneaking suspicion that since you lot had all but given up at the end that you weren't much of a threat either way. The aurors aren't blind, at least the ones doing your inspections...your father hasn't been very functional, your mother has always been more preoccupied with things like restoring the manor and you really haven't done anything but sulk around the house, you're not very threatening and they can see that. As far as Andromeda, I have my suspicions but I honestly don't think she enjoys it here much either.

Think about it...her entire family is gone. Would you honestly want to stay in the manor if your parents and everything that reminded you of them was the only thing you got to see for the rest of your life? I know I wouldn't." he paused looking into the distance of the room and Draco knew he was reminiscing about his own experience. Theo had never been close with his father but after the war he was also left with nothing but his family home where his mother had died and his father had barely functioned as a father and had death eater dealings. He didn't blame Theo for coming to the manor.

"Her lot was good with the Weasley's, why not just stay there?" Draco had asked just to stir Theo's thoughts from the memories he was now reliving. 

"Would you? It's obvious their entire lot is really close. Would you want to be surrounded by a tight-knit group like that when you were left with nothing? I know I wouldn't. She had said she was here on behalf of the Ministry as well as your mother so I'm going to assume that the ministry has asked her to be here to make sure you aren't up to anything, which she probably has already informed them. Your mother is her sister, I don't think your mum is careless enough to just make her dwell in self-pity around the deaths of her husband and daughter. She probably has some sympathy for her, especially after she thought she had lost you. You stay in your room a lot so you haven't noticed but they talk a lot, your mom even plays with Teddy. Plus with her staying here it looks good on you to the public."

Draco milled over his words, taking it all in. Draco had become rather isolated since their return to the manor. Narcissa could be quite smothering and Lucius just hadn't stacked up to be the man that Draco had once admired. In fact, apart from his Head Boy title the man had barely spoken to him. He'd probably spoken more words to Andromeda than he had his parents and even then they were just condescending. 

"So you're saying I've basically formed into a ball of self-pity and haven't paid attention to my surroundings." he ground out, rubbing his temple once more. Really, this whole debacle was merely giving him a headache.

Theo then tried to feign innocence, "Oh I suppose that would be a nice summary. really, that's what you took from my epic speech?..." he trailed off unamused by Draco's lackluster conclusion. "Honestly Draco, you always think the worst of everyone, including yourself." He pointed out finally standing and stretching his lanky limbs.

"Well everyone already thinks the worst of me, might as well beat them to the punch," he said lightly stretching out himself.

Theo clapped his hand on Draco's shoulder and kept it there longer than needed, "Listen, mate, I think on your return to Hogwarts it would be a good idea to start a new, no need to scowl at everyone when they even dare to breathe in your direction. If Potter goes back it might be a good time to make amends, yes, even with Weasley and Granger." he added before he had a chance to even protest the idea. "Remember your mother sacrificed a lot to make sure you're here today, don't let that go to waste." With that he let go of his shoulder and left the room putting Draco in the position to either follow him or wallow once again in self-pity.

Eventually, Draco trudged behind him not looking forward to the days' activities. In the past he used to relish in going to Diagon Alley, everyone basically bowed at his feet while he gathered his school supplies and many more obsolete items that he'd tinker with when he found himself to be particularly bored. Now things were different, he knew he'd be seen as the enemy and not even Andromeda would save him from the onslaught of looks and probably random things being thrown at him including hexes. 

"Ah, Mr. Nott, Mr. Malfoy, thank you for finally joining us today." said a man that Draco had come to know as Robards, he had surmised as much that he was the head of the auror department but hadn't put much energy into actually acknowledging it. "wands," he said holding out hand impatiently. Both Draco and Theo slowly reached around and brandished their wands and let them hand them off to some other auror that Draco didn't know the name of, "I'll get straight to the point, Miss Black,"

"Mrs. Tonks." she interjected, it was the first time he had noticed that she was in the room.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Tonks," he amended throwing her a look of sympathy, "has generously agreed to escort you to Diagon Alley in order for you to collect your school supplies. We will permit you to bring your wands after we finish inspecting them, but if any spell is cast without just cause we will be taking you in, no questions asked. Is that clear?" he asked the boys not waiting for a response he continued, "This is not a leisurely visit. Meaning you don't stop in the streets to talk to any of your lot, you're there to get your supplies and get out. We would have just gathered the items ourselves but at the current time, we have more pressing matters. If Mrs. Tonks reports back to us with anything you can be guaranteed that you will no longer be returning to Hogwarts. Mr. Nott, if you will." he said gesturing for him to stand in front of him so he could search him for anything they didn't find appropriate for the visit.

Andromeda took the time to walk over to Draco and fix him with a stare that his mother had given him many times over, "I'm assuming you know this isn't going to go as smoothly as the aurors will like for it too, but I need you to make sure that you keep your attitude and your comments to each other." she said pursing her lips, "I will handle everything. It's your job to make sure you gather all of your supplies. This is a test run and they'd like nothing better than to prove that you're exactly what they expect." she said before Robards made his way over to them finishing up with Theo.

"Anything you'd like to add, Mrs. Tonks?" he asked narrowing his eyes at the pair. 

If she had taken any offense to the question it didn't show on her face, "Not at all Gawain," she smiled, "I was letting Draco here know the whereabouts of his cousin. I'm usually with Teddy but Draco didn't realize that the full moon was approaching and that Madam Pomfrey watches him for a few hours just to make sure no other tendencies come about. Gives Minerva a chance to visit with him too." she supplied, chasing her answer with quite a flirtatious smile that Draco quickly recognized as his mother's condescending scowl which Andromeda pulled off a little bit better.

With a huff Robards gestured for Draco to take Theo's place and began to search him as well. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Andromeda was talking to Theo, probably giving him the same speech, "Malfoy, remember any funny business and I will have your whole family thrown in Azkaban. I'll be damned if Potter saves you a second time. We don't give second chances to dark wizards." 

"Oh, anything you'd like to add, Gawain?" Andromeda bit back. Draco couldn't help but to let a smirk grace his features as the older witch antagonized the man. 

"Not at all, Mrs. Tonks, just a friendly reminder of no funny business," he commented handing Draco his wand back. 

"Well then, if that is all, we'll be off." she smiled gesturing them out to the front hall.

"Oh, we were under the impression that you'd be taking the floo network." One of the other aurors piped up.

"Oh, that's quite a messy form of travel." Andromeda sighed, "I was just going to take them off of the grounds and apparate us to a cozy spot in muggle London that Nymphadora had taken me to a few times, quite secluded." she assured them, "Besides the floo networks are being heavily guarded by various members of the press. I'd much rather not be harassed about my losses." she informed them brandishing a handkerchief to dab at the corners of her eyes.

"Very well," Robards said finally being fed up with the group, his mind already somewhere else, "No funny business, and we will return once you've made it back, if not before then." he reminded them as they took the floo somewhere else.

Theo nudged Draco in the ribs and he noticed that Andromeda had already exited the room. "Now is a great time to apologize," he stated pushing Draco forward.

It didn't take long for them to catch up to her, "You didn't have to lie for me back there." he told her, placing his hands in his pockets. He could feel Theo shooting daggers at his back but chose to ignore him.

Surprisingly she let out a small laugh, "I've never fancied Robards...he was a prat in school and he always gave Nymphadora a hard time." she said sadly as they made their way outside.

Draco had never dealt well with grief so he quickly changed the subject, "I'm sorry about last night." he told her, looking at the ground, "and for when I called you a blood traitor." he admitted. "I have never been extremely gifted with subtlety." he lightly joked. 

Another small laugh escaped her lips, "Naturally, unfortunately, it's a trait that us purebloods have to self-teach. We're all a bit flamboyant if you will."

"Ah, be still my beating heart, a woman who understands me." Theo drawled coming up on her other side.

"My point." she joked coming short of the gate, "Just like I told you both, they're expecting one if not both of you to screw this up. No matter what happens keep to yourselves and let me do the talking unless you're addressed directly. I will take care of everyone." she assured them all traces of the light-hearted witch disappearing and being replaced with a very familiar pureblood indifference. 

Even though they had considered her a blood traitor there were many things that she held onto that were accustomed to the pureblood way of life that he had always known. Her looks were still quite exquisite and definitely didn't reflect Bellatrix's crazed demeanor. Her head was always held high but in a more humble way than his mother's or fathers. Her clothes were always quite crisp. It just wasn't her appearance though, it was the way she carried herself and talked as well. Perhaps she wasn't quite as different as his family had always wanted him to believe but he had never been given the chance to see her any other way.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come along?" Theo asked interrupting his train of thought. The other two had already crossed the threshold of Malfoy Manor and looked at him expectantly. Draco quickly scrambled over to the pair of them and took hold of Andromeda's arm. Within seconds he felt his entire body constrict and with a simple pop found his feet had once more touched the ground. He quickly withdrew his hand from Andromeda's arm and straightened out his robes. 

Even after all of this time he hadn't grown accustomed to apparation, partially because during the war he never knew what he'd come across once he hit the ground, if it would be a murder scene or a deserted house and because he didn't quite fancy side along apparation. He knew in this instance it had to be done but he'd rather rely on himself to get from point a to point b. 

"So this is muggle London?" Theo let out a low whistle and looked around the area they had landed in. It was nothing special, just a bunch of small trees hidden behind an old building. 

"Come on then." she ushered them out of the group of shrubs and into a semi-deserted street. "Have neither of you even set foot in muggle London?" she asked, surveying the crowd.

"Not a once," Theo confessed, taking in the busy street.

"Oh well, Diagon Alley is right around the corner. She told them making her way down the street, "Keep up, both of you." She instructed.

Draco and Theo quickly followed behind her and looked around the various buildings as they passed. He noticed that these buildings were far more polished than many of the places in the wizarding world, decked out in mostly windows with various books and clothing instead of the more dark voodoo heads and dead animals that sat in many storefronts in parts of Diagon Alley. 

Before they knew it she had already ushered them through the doors of the Leaky Cauldron. The old bar owner Tom grimaced at their entrance but didn't say anything to garnish attention from any of his patrons, obviously not too keen on having Draco stay there longer than needed. Andromeda nodded her head in his direction as she opened the door leading out into the alley. If that was any indication of how this trip was going to be it wasn't going to be as bad as he had initially planned but the day was still young. 

Before Andromeda opened the entrance to the bustling streets of Diagon Alley she turned to both boys, "I think I've said this enough but remember just stick with me, no matter what is said or done keep your mouth's shut or I will shut you up myself. We'll head to Madam Malkin's first so she can be tailoring your robes while we gather the rest of your supplies." she instructed before tapping her wand on the stones in front of them.

He honestly didn't know why everyone thought the pair of them had any wish to wander off. He really didn't want to be here in the first place and much preferred to just send a house elf or someone else on this mundane task. Again, this was just an excuse to see if they'd mess up. One toe out of line and all of the Ministry would be rallying to throw the lot in Azkaban, he wouldn't be surprised if someone had been trailing them the moment they landed in London. 

They stayed on Andromeda's heals as she weaved expertly in and out of the crowd. He noticed that a few people had stopped to stare at the trio and some had even dared to point and whisper. Instinctively a snarl formed on his lips, unrefined commoners with no manners. Andromeda seemed to ignore them and kept going despite the number of people who had noticed their presence. She didn't stop until she made it to the shop, "I swear," she exhaled looking rather agitated, "Well go on." she barked and the boys entered.

They were some of the first in the shop minus a young girl and her family who Draco hadn't recognized, she was probably a first year, but they ignored their presence altogether. "Ah, welcome..." Madam Malkin trailed off taking in the sight of the two boys and their current guardian. She looked nervously between them and the other family but quickly tried to mask it, "How may I help you?" she asked.

"New robes for the both of them," Andromeda said giving off a rather charming smile. 

The shop owner nodded and ushered them over towards the stands to be fitted. With a snap of her fingers measuring tapes flow out of nowhere and began to mark their measurements. It wasn't long before she was pinning their robes up and getting them set to be on their way. 

"Tsk tsk," said an overly large woman whom Draco hadn't even noticed had entered the store, "I suppose everyone's standards seem to have lowered. Must be a lack of business." she purred as her stumpy fingers ran across a set of dresses that would never fit her figure. 

No one said anything to her but he noticed Madam Malkin purse her lips.

"Pity really, I remember when they only gave service to those who could afford it, or should I say were worthy enough." she harshly laughed as she stood looking at the little group.

Draco clenched his fist and bit down firmly on his cheek to stop from saying anything to the pompous woman now standing in front of them. Theo looked like he was doing the same while Madam Malkins merely continued to pin up the bottom of his robes keeping silent. Andromeda was eyeing the woman but looked less than amused.

When no one stopped the woman she continued, "Serving the likes of you lot it appears to me that this store isn't worth my time, obviously if they're waiting on blood traitors and this pathetic lot of children." she said turning her nose up in the air. Draco was sure if he looked hard enough bats had probably made a home out of her nostrils. 

"I wish I could say it's been a pleasure to see you after all these years, Besenia, but it's really, really not." Andromeda sighed unimpressed with the woman. Draco's eyebrow shot up and he watched his aunt stride over to the woman. Andromeda was an easy three inches taller but if the woman even moved an inch forward she'd surely knock her over. "Last time I saw you that Bulstrode bloke had asked for your hand in marriage, is there a reason he isn't with you today?" she politely asked but anyone that was raised within a true pureblood house knew there was a hidden meaning behind it. Apparently this Besenia knew that as well.

Her self-content smirk slowly formed into a snarl and she stood straight looking up at Andromeda, there was absolutely no space left between the women but Andromeda stood her ground. Everyone that was currently in the shop stopped to watch the confrontation, even Madam Malkin had stopped fidgeting with the robes, probably ready to throw both parties out if it came down to it. Draco looked at Theo who looked equally alarmed at the woman's boldness, he wasn't sure if they were to intervene or not at this point.

"My family is none of your business, you despicable blood traitor."

A very amused laugh left Andromeda's lips, "Oh, I'm sorry, must be a sore subject. You would think after almost thirty years you could come up with something a bit more creative than blood traitor though, honestly, the words really wound me to my core."

Draco had to suppress a laugh but Theo let an outright bark escape him causing the woman to glare around at him.

"Well, that's what got your family killed in the first place, isn't it? A filthy lot of mudbloods and half-breeds." she spat.

Before anyone had time to react the woman beelined towards Draco grabbing his sleeve and her other hand going toward her wand. Instinctively his hand went toward his wand and Theo's did as well but just as soon as he had put his hand in his pocket the woman's movement had frozen.

Andromeda's tiny hand had wrapped around the woman's wrist, her nails digging deep into her skin noticeably breaking through and her wand was placed directly on her jaw, "So help me, if you make so much of a movement I will make you wish I had performed an unforgivable. I may not be Bellatrix but I assure you that there is a reason we share the same bloodline." she warned all hints of sarcasm gone.

Draco wrenched himself from the woman's grip and sneered at her. Madam Malkin had moved from her position obviously not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

"Now you can either choose to walk out of here with what little dignity you still might possess or I will send for an auror and have you sent to Azkaban on at least public disturbance," she warned not loosening her grip or moving her wand.

The woman's eyes darted about the room in a panic almost begging for someone to help her, no one moved until Madam Malkin gently rested her hand upon Andromeda's shoulder. "It's okay dear, just let her go." slowly Andromeda released the woman's arm and she cradled it against her chest glaring daggers at Andromeda. 

"Go," she ordered and motioned towards the door.

The woman pointed her nose in the air once again and strode out of the shop as if nothing had happened. Andromeda still had her wand trained on the woman and didn't move for a long period of time. It was Theo who made the first move grabbing the hand that clearly had pierced the woman's flesh and swiped his wand over her performing a scorgify.

It seemed like ages before anyone else moved but eventually, Andromeda tucked her wand away and swiftly turned to Madam Malkin, "I'm so so sorry Madam, I honestly don't know what to say. I was out of li-"

The older witch swiftly held up her hand and shook her head, "No my dear, she was the one that provoked you. Her business will no longer be welcomed here." she guaranteed, "Tea my dear?" she asked as a tray full of tea and biscuits floated towards them. Andromeda gladly accepted the tea and Theo took a biscuit. 

"Thank you," she told her. Draco noticed that Andromeda was still shaking but he did not dare move, Madam Malkin had begun to hem his robes again and he thought it best to just let her finish so they could leave. Theo awkwardly sat down beside Andromeda nibbling on his biscuit, knowing better than to make a wise crack at the time.

"Alright my dear, you're done." Madam Malkin told him stepping back to let him change out of his new robes. 

When he was done Theo had taken his place and he walked over towards Andromeda and leaned against the wall, "She shouldn't have said those things." he told her through gritted teeth. He had a mix of anger at both the woman and himself. The Besenia woman for obvious reasons but himself because he had been as careless with words as she was because he bore the mark proving he was no better than her.

"No, she shouldn't have, but I also shouldn't have let her provoke me. I know better." she sighed nursing on her tea.

Draco nodded, "Still..." he trailed off looking outside at the people oblivious to what happened earlier, "You're only human, it was a natural reaction. She's lucky she only got away with an injured wrist and ego."

He was surprised when he heard her laugh, "I wasn't lying when I told her I would make her wish I had used an Unforgivable. I suppose it's another thing I have in common with my late sister, a knack for torture."

A small, "Ha," came through his nose and she grinned up at him, "No one will be on that level of insane." he commented. 

"No, I suppose not. I do believe that this is the first thing we've agreed upon since we met." 

"I do believe it is." 

Before they had too much time to dwell on their newly found revelation Theo had finished with his robes.

Andromeda stood, depositing her teacup on the tray, "Thank you so much, and again I am sorry for your troubles. I think it best that you owl us their garments." she told the shop owner depositing a bag full of coins on the counter.

"That's hardly necessary but if it's what you wish." the old woman said not paying any attention to the bag that was left for her. She grabbed Andromeda's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "You're welcome here any time, all three of you." she clarified before attending to her other patrons. 

As the trio made their way to the exit Andromeda spoke to both of them, "Thank you both, hopefully that's the worst we'll have to endure for today."

"Well, with you taking care of everything I think it's safe to assume that we're in good hands." Theo grinned opening the door.

Draco strode out first looking back at Andromeda to give her a reassuring smirk. He didn't even notice that someone was standing right in front of him and ran right into them and it only registered when he heard a loud, "Harumph," and a, "Watch it Malfoy!" 

Andromeda had been wrong about the events from earlier being the worst thing to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late delay of posts! Unfortunately, real life caught up with me and threw me for a loop as well as being caught up in other fanfiction works that I just couldn't put down. I hope this super long chapter makes up for it though! Thank you to those who continue to keep up with this story. I have quite a bit of free time on my hands and I haven't found a great sleeping pattern as of late so I'll try really hard to have a new chapter out for you soon!


	7. Tempers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione hadn't expected Draco Malfoy of all people to grab onto her, one hand firmly placed on her shoulder and the other awkwardly placed around her arm holding her in place, even slightly crouched to steady himself he towered above her much like Ron. She had registered that Ron had released her hand and that Ginny's arm was now crushed between her ribs and her trapped arm but she still couldn't get over the fact that Malfoy was standing so close to her that she could see the intricate designs on one of his pearly shirt buttons.

"What happened!?" asked a very irate and disheveled Harry Potter as soon as he came through the floo, not even bothering to let the green flames die down as he crossed the threshold into the Burrow.

His eyes darted back and forth expectantly between Hermione and Ron who were currently on opposite sides of the room. One possessing a very familiar scowl, the other one nursing a giant bruise over his eye. 

"Well?" he asked, glaring daggers at both of them, not even breaking his stare when the flames roared to life once more as Ginny stepped through the fireplace. 

"It was Ron's fault, little bit of Hermione's if we're being honest." Ginny chimed causing both of them to glare at her, "Neither of you are going to talk so I might as well."

"And conveniently leave out the part where you were involved as well?" Hermione asked expectantly, crossing her arms in the process. 

Ginny shrugged, "Semantics."

Harry wasn't having any of it and turned on his heel to interrogate the witch behind him, "Story, whole story." he instructed, as he turned back around and casually strode towards the kitchen table, taking a seat at the very top that was reserved for Arthur Weasley.

The three of them reluctantly followed silently looking between each other behind Harry's back, trying to communicate to one another that there were all going to be throwing the other under the proverbial bus. 

"So how exactly does Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy fit into this equation?" he asked taking a good look at Ron's bruise.

"It really is a long story mate," Ron informed him taking the seat to his right, "and I can assure you that neither party is innocent."

"If by that you mean you taking out past aggression on the pair as soon as one of them so much as dared to make a sarcastic comment about your anger issues, which we all knew was bound to happen at some point, -don't give me that look Ronald Billius Weasley-" she scolded him and continued with her rant, "Andromeda was there, she wouldn't have let it escalate too far but both of them," she informed Harry pointing accusingly towards the two red heads that sat to his right, "drew their wands and the whole situation spiraled out of control."

Harry pinched his nose and let out an exasperated sigh, "Start from the beginning, Hermione." both Ginny and Ron opened their mouth for an objection but Harry glared at both of them, "she's the least likely to leave anything out."

"Thank you, Harry." she knew she looked quite smug but didn't have time to relish in it, Harry was glaring at her.

_"Watch it Malfoy!"_

_Hermione hadn't expected Draco Malfoy of all people to grab onto her, one hand firmly placed on her shoulder and the other awkwardly placed around her arm holding her in place, even slightly crouched to steady himself he towered above her much like Ron. She had registered that Ron had released her hand and that Ginny's arm was now crushed between her ribs and her trapped arm but she still couldn't get over the fact that Malfoy was standing so close to her that she could see the intricate designs on one of his pearly shirt buttons._

_Quickly realizing the situation he jumped back from her with his hands held up in surrender causing her to sway slightly from the sudden lack of support. He looked horrified, most likely because he had come in contact with her dirty mudblood body._

_Ron scowled at him, "Watch where you're going, ferret." he pulled Hermione close to him halfway shielding her from the blond that had collided with her. Which slightly annoyed her, she had shown on more than one occasion that she could handle the likes of Malfoy._

_Before Hermione could protest Ginny had stepped in front of all of them brandishing her wand in Malfoys face, "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't hex you right here on the streets?"_

_"Ginny, school!" Hermione interjected, finding it to be the most logical answer at the time._

_"School be damned, it would be worth it just to see him have a taste of his own medicine." the red headed witch seethed._

_"Well you would be one less pain in the arse that we would have to put up if you did." came an unfamiliar voice from behind Malfoy. A very stringy boy sidestepped the group, without a visible wand. Hermione recognized him as Theodore Nott, it was the first time she had ever heard him speak. His hands were tucked into his pockets and he casually leaned back on his heels watching Malfoy for any signs of a rebuttal._

_"If it's not one thing it's another." came a soft voice from the store entrance, "Wands down, children." A tall witch with long brown hair and a gentle looking face came into view._

_"Andromeda," Hermione stated watching as Ginny made no move to back away from Malfoy. Ron had stopped shielding Hermione to grab his sister, who hesitantly backed away from the Slytherin. "I'm sorry," she chirped, "We didn't realize that-"_

_Mrs. Tonks stood beside Draco and looked at the scene in front of her, "You didn't realize that you all so rudely caused a scene in the middle of a busy street?" she chided as she sent a frosty glare towards the small group of people that were watching the interaction._

_Hermione looked around a slight blush forming over her cheeks. This is exactly what she had wanted to avoid, the spectacle that happened when they first got to Diagon Alley had been attention enough. Draco was eyeing her, his grey orbs forming into slits prepared for any one of them to throw a curse at him. Not like they would since Andromeda was there but it was still unnerving._

_"I said, wands down Miss Weasley." the older witch hissed as she glared at Ginny in an even more intimidating way than Molly had ever mustered._

_Conceding Ginny slowly backed away from Malfoy and lowered her wand towards the ground but made no move to actually put it away._

_"I swear, kids these days are so quick to draw their wands for everything. I remember when sarcastic banter would be exchanged and formal duels were held. They really do need to bring some of the older traditions back." she mumbled before sweeping past the group of young people, "Come along Theo, Draco." Both of them smirked at Ginny as they turned to follow._

_It actually surprised Hermione that neither of them had attempted anything or had even made a snide remark about blood purity or the lack of funds available to the Weasley's but she had figured that they were on their best behavior for Andromeda. It's not as if Malfoy was an idiot so he was bound to figure it out at some point that Andromeda wasn't around to simply make amends._

_"Mummy and daddy couldn't get out of the house so they have a new sitter now." Ron snickered to them, which actually struck a nerve with her, Andromeda didn't deserve to be put in the middle of their long time feud even if there was no possible way that she could have heard it. Before she could reprimand Ron however, a very irate Draco Malfoy had spun back around and now stood directly in Ron's face._

_"What was that Weasleby? Got something funny to say?" he sneered._

_Ron glared back at him with his teeth bared, "I said, your death eater mommy and daddy aren't here for you to hide behind so now you're hiding behind someone you've been calling blood traitor and didn't your aunt off her daughter too?"_

_Too far Ron, too far._

_That's when everything spiraled out of control. Ginny had trained her wand on Malfoy ready to shoot a hex at him but not daring to until Ron was out of the way, Hermione had her wand in hand not sure rather or not to aim it at Ron or Malfoy. Malfoy if only to restrain him and Ron to get him to shut his mouth. Malfoy had his hand in his robes but was being restrained by a struggling Theodore Nott and Ron was shoving his wand into his throat._

_Hermione's eyes darted between everyone, this is exactly what she had hoped to avoid. Ron's temper and Malfoys were far worse than even Harry's. If he had been here none of this would have even been an issue and she wished he'd magically show up to disperse the fight. Unfortunately, he wasn't and she knew it was about to escalate quickly._

_Although she knew Ginny was an excellent dueler she had figured that she wouldn't fire off something just in case it deflected elsewhere. Ron, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. He wouldn't hesitate to cast a spell, and he was angry enough now that no matter what any of them said he'd send a hex or jinx in Malfoy's direction. Malfoy was thrashing against Nott, kicking and attempting to remove his hand from where she figured his wand was while Nott was trying to Juggle Malfoys weight along with his kicking in order to stay upright. Ron had reared his fist back resorting to physical violence since Malfoy's attempts at release had caused him to stumble back a few inches and Hermione quickly raised her wand to separate them._

_"Immobulus!"_

_Hermione was frozen in place, and she watched as the rest of the brawling wizards eyes darted around helplessly as they were suspended in time._

_Andromeda came around behind them and snatched Ron's wand from his hand and tossed it to a now unfrozen Hermione where she fumbled to catch it, "Go." she said rather calmly as she placed herself between the two parties and quickly released the spell. She pushed both Draco and Theo down the street, muttering something to them under her breath as they kept looking back to make sure that none of them would attempt to curse them as they were being dragged away._

_Merely seconds afterward Hermione directed her attention towards Ron, "How dare you, Ronald!" Hermione shouted as she pocketed her wand and his, turning to stand in his face. She was livid. For one they had caused a scene which would probably end up being the front page headline in tomorrow's Prophet, for two he's the one that initiated the fight and lastly he had the gall to speak about Tonks as if her death hadn't meant a thing and in front of her mother to boot. Oh, he was lucky she didn't want to hex him in front of everyone._

_"I'm sorry Moine...you know he just...it's Malfoy." he surrendered weakly._

_As if that was enough of an excuse. The war was over and it was time they all settled their differences and put down their house pride, there were more important things. Draco Malfoy wouldn't be of any significance in the grand scheme of things when it came down to Ron, and she would highly appreciate it if he didn't make her last year considerably unbearable with having to share responsibilities with Draco as head boy and girl. She'd much rather focus on her studies rather than to be at odds with him the entire year. "It's not excusable! You should know better than to resort to silly outbursts and physical violence." She scolded as Ginny looked on feigning little to no interest. She wasn't about to be put in the middle of their squabble, "In fact, you should apologize to each and every one of them." She informed him gesturing towards the retreating Slytherins._

_Ron's face went starkly red and he stood up straight looking down on the bushy haired witch, "Why?!" he barked, "For calling him out on something that we've all known was a long time coming? For reminding him of the reality of war? A war we both fought in?" he growled at her throwing his hands up in frustration looking at her arm where the infamous mudblood word was carved into her skin, "Malfoy is a git, and it seems like you're trying to defend them, defend the whole lot!" he hissed at her._

_"Harry defended him," She shot back, "and his mother. Do you honestly think that Mrs. Tonks would defend them or stand behind them if she had no reason to?" She asked leaving out the part that she had already known wasn't exactly true, Ron didn't need to know that though._

_"It's always Harry with you, Hermione," she winced, knowing that he rarely used her full name now that they were together, "He's been wrong before." he reminded her not wanting to point out the incident in fifth year with the depart of Mysteries._

_"He has, but he's also been completely right and we've had a habit of ignoring him. This isn't about Harry though. This is about you and what you said about...about Tonks!" she snapped, bringing the conversation back to what she had initially been upset about, "I can't believe you had the audacity to say that in front of them!" She honestly didn't want to have to spell it out for him just how insensitive it was, it would be the equivalent of Malfoy gloating about how Rookwood had murdered Fred._

_"But it's true!" he defended himself, "Bellatrix did kill her! We can't just pretend that these things didn't happen!" He countered thinking it was as good of an argument as any._

_Before she had time to stop herself she felt her hand connect to the side of his face._

"That's basically how it happened. I stormed off with Ron on my heels and floo'd directly back here. I didn't feel like continuing to shop after that." She informed them staring daggers at Ron. 

Harry was rubbing his scar, something she noticed that he did frequently even though she knew it wasn't hurting him. It was something he did out of habit, "Honestly, I expected better of both of you. This is exactly why I haven't ventured from the Burrow these past few months, it's just a headache. Ron, you're going to run into people you don't like constantly being an Auror and you're going to have to handle yourself accordingly. Ginny, you can't just forgo school and curse people on the street. Hermione, you shouldn't have slapped Ron." he scolded them all like little children. Whether it was the war or the quiet in the last few months Harry had grown up before their eyes and it was quite rare when Hermione felt the sting of being treated like a child. 

They each mumbled an apology to Harry and one another, "I can fix that," Hermione told Ron directing her attention towards his bruise. 

He smiled at her, anger long since passed, "Thanks, Mione." he smiled reaching his hand across the table to grab hers.

"Well, now that that's over with I've got to go and try to fix things on their end." Harry sighed standing from the table and making his way to the fireplace.

Ginny looked at him quizzically her brow arching in the process, "I should probably go find mum...she's probably heard about the incident through the grapevine." It didn't sound like she was too keen on the idea but considering Harry had other plans and Hermione was going to tend to Ron, "I'll see you back here in a bit. Give me your list Hermione, I'll help mum gather the rest of our things." Hermione fumbled through her bag for her list and handed it to the red head witch before she stepped into the floo back on her way to Diagon Alley. 

Harry sighed and took a hand full of floo powder, "You two behave yourselves while we're gone. I don't think any of us want to explain to Molly why her home was turned into a battleground and none of us want to clean it up either." His gaze drifted towards Ron both of them nodding in silent agreement, "Malfoy Manor." Harry said clearly as he dropped the powder and disappeared in a shroud of green flames.

\--------

By the time they had arrived back home, Aurors were already overcrowding the entrance hall. Andromeda had warned them ahead of time what was probably going to happen and that she'd gladly tell the Aurors everything that had transpired and that neither he nor Theo had so much as raised their wands. He had expected as much though, they really were looking for any excuse to throw any one of them away in Azkaban. 

Before any of them had time to react to the Aurors in the room each one of them, including Andromeda, had been thrown against the wall with a wand to their chests, "Wands! Now!" Robards hissed as his underlings searched their robes for their wands. All of this really wasn't necessary but he had figured that they would react this way, although he was taken aback by the hostile way they were treating Andromeda. If she hadn't already proven that she was on their side the loss of her family sure had.

"Honestly, none of this is even necessary. I was the only one to even draw my wand." She informed them. She looked tired, like all she wanted to do was go to her room and fetch her grandson from St. Mungos, but the Aurors were ignoring her and were looking through their wands for any signs of use.

That was one of the biggest problems with the Ministry. They weren't far off from The Dark Lord, they were just on a different side. While Voldemort was for the eradication of muggles and anything associated with them along with mixed breeds and anything else he didn't deem worthy, these Aurors were the same except they wanted to get rid of things and people like the Malfoys. Although blood purity ran through the family they had deflected, it may have been for selfish reasons but in the end they didn't support the death eaters or their cause. If he could merely get rid of his dark mark, if it were so simple, he would. Of course they didn't see it like that, merely the black and whites of war. 

When the Aurors didn't find anything suspicious with his or Theo's wands they averted their attention to Andromeda, "And why exactly would you need to perform an immobulus?" one of the auror's interrogated her, "We heard about the scuffle with Mrs. Bulstrode, pulling your wand on an innocent woman in the middle of Madam Malkins." 

Draco noticed her not so subtle eye roll out of the corner of his eye, "I guess I am to assume that _Mrs. Bulstrode,_ did, in fact, contact you on the events that transpired earlier today?" When no one tried to correct her she nodded her head, "Oh, so I see. The Aurors have resulted to acting before actually doing their jobs to investigate? If you had done your jobs properly and asked one of the spectators to give their testimony they would tell you that we were the ones in fact assaulted, and if we so choose, especially my nephew here, could sue Mrs. Bulstrode and the Auror department for assault and negligence." she informed them in a matter of fact tone that could probably rival anyone that he had known. "My daughter and Moody would be appalled to see how far their beloved department has fallen." She added, as the Aurors that currently had their wands trained on them lowered them and stepped away.

He wasn't sure if it was her threat that caused them to look rather remorseful or her use of the fallen Aurors that used to run the department, either way, they relented their efforts and handed all three of them back their wands. It was Robards who spoke first, "And the incident with Granger and the Weasley's?" He asked smugly as if that confrontation was just cause to interrogate them once more.

"A school rivalry taken quite out of hand." Andromeda shrugged as if it were an everyday occurrence for nemesis to attack each other on the street. "It was dealt with before anyone was harmed." None of the Aurors looked assuaged with her answer though, "Now if you're quite done here I'd like to go get my grandson," she stated as if she had more authority than the actual authorities in the room. Begrudgingly they all made their way back to the fireplace or opted to apparate out of the house, but not before Robards gave each of them a look as to say that he would still be keeping an eye on them.

Andromeda sighed and watched as the Aurors disappeared, "It went better than I had planned." she let a small laugh fill the room causing both Theo and himself to look at her. 

"So you're trying to say you had figured something was going to happen?" Theo asked, his lip quirking up into a half smile.

"Naturally. I mean, not so much with you Theo, your father was an unfortunate incident but you haven't had any official ties with Death Eaters...Draco on the other hand..." She looked at him and ran her hand through her hair, "It's not right the way the world only sees what it wants to. In your father's case -no offense Draco,- I can understand more than three decades of suspicious behavior and already thrown into Azkaban once, harming children too..." she trailed off talking to herself more than either of them. Draco was imagining she was thinking of her sister and her cousin's role in the confrontation at the Ministry. 

"I'm sorry, I'm rambling she said sitting down in one of the chairs. I'm not as young as I used to be. I'm the same age as your father you know?" She asked eyeing Draco. 

"You mean you were in the same year at Hogwarts?"

She nodded in confirmation, and both Theo and himself took the seats opposite of her, "I guess they'd never mention it, I was blasted from the family tree before you were born. I knew your father back then and I didn't care for him either...I have my personal reasons for that and I doubt your mother would want you to know my reasoning if she hasn't told you yet." She looked as if she were worlds away in her own story.

"Like you've ever respected her wishes before," he smirked before he could help himself.

Another soft smile tugged at her features, "You're right in that Draco, but I'm going to suffice it to say that I'll tell you when you're older."

Theo snorted next to Draco and clapped his hand on his shoulder, "It's okay mate, you're still too young to know the inner workings of a woman's mind." 

Draco scoffed and swatted his hand away, "Seventeen is of age."

Andromeda nodded, "Quite, for magic, but not so much for inheritance and family secrets." She chuckled.

Before Draco could make another rebuttal the fireplace lit up and no other than Harry Potter stepped out of the floo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this bad habit when I write stories where I get bored at the beginning, (because I hate beginning any story), and I want to just jump into the smutty parts of a Dramione story, but like I said this is a slow burn romance that I want to happen naturally and one I'm trying to update in my spare time. I'm excited because we're actually really close to them going to Hogwarts. So I would again, like to thank everyone who is keeping with this story. You are absolutely amazing!


	8. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read the rest of this note just be warned there is smut in this chapter for those that choose to ignore the rating. 
> 
> In my last chapter, someone commented and accused me of making Hermione an abuser. First off that was never my intent. In no way, shape, or form would I make Hermione that violent. To clarify, she slapped Ron, pretty hard. She's a teenage girl that makes mistakes and that was one of them. This story is about growing up and going to be full of angst and a lot of stuff people won't like so I'm not going to apologize for that, this isn't a perfect world and it's my story. So I suggest you stop reading if you wanted a perfect story that always made sense. I do this for fun on my spare time and to think someone took it that far was kind of upsetting. 
> 
> A part of me wanted to just tell this person off, and someone even suggested to me that I just turn this chapter into pure satire and make Hermione put on a strap-on and say, "Happy International Women's Day," (Deadpool reference for those of you unaware) to Ron. While I honestly think it would have been comical, I didn't want to attack a reader for this. I doubt that they decide to continue reading, but on the off chance they do I didn't want to discredit someone's feelings of the matter and I'm sorry if it struck you as such. I know abuse isn't something to take lightly, and they might be going through some stuff along with my other readers. 
> 
> With that being said, no matter what kind of reviews I get, I appreciate each and every one of you! I take your opinions into account when I'm writing and I try and make sure that I stay true to myself as well. You are all amazing, and if any of you are experiencing something in your lives and need someone to talk to I will surely listen, just let me know and I'll post my Tumblr url.

Neither Hermione nor Ron spoke a word as she applied the bruise ointment to the side of his face. It was a rare occasion when she decided to mend the wounds which she dealt. Usually, it was Ron who was in the wrong, at least to an extent. If she actually went and jotted down all the times he had screwed up compared to hers it would be the first thing he ever beat her at. He should have held more tact in the situation especially in the way he reacted to seeing Malfoy but she had also been wrong for resorting to slapping him. Probably something that she would have done in her younger years. A vision of her and Malfoy in third year came to mind but then again during sixth year she did send a swarm of angry birds at Ron's head. 

Although she complained about Ron and Harry constantly not taking their school work seriously or paying more attention to quidditch she knew she was going to have a hard time adjusting to life without either of her best friends to see her through the year. Even if her and Ron's relationship had evolved from just merely friendship she still considered him one of her best friends. Ginny was great but she also was completely enamored with quidditch and she was more gossipy than Harry or Ron, plus she already had a set of friends that didn't exactly consider Hermione a part of their group.

She'd have other people there, Neville, Luna and probably a few other people that she'd be able to hang around but they wouldn't be able to fill the gap that Harry and Ron would leave. Hence why she had chosen to focus on her studies, her plan was to break the record for most Outstandings in a fiscal year. She would currently have seven, but if Headmistress McGonagall allowed it she wanted to try her hand at other subjects as well. One could never be over prepared once they ventured out into the world of professions. 

There were many things that she had juggled around as possible career ideas after she left Hogwarts. Most of them were positions where she could better the wizarding world. A position at the prophet where she could spread truth instead of scandalous gossip, a potioneer so she could delve into things that can help people who have been affected by curses (specifically to get rid of the mudblood slur on her arm and help others who had been attacked by the cruciatus curse), eventually Minister of Magic in order to right many wrongs within the world so they never had to worry about someone like Voldemort. 

Of course none of this was definite, just things she could dabble in before deciding on what she actually wanted to do with her life. She couldn't be like Ron or Harry and settle to be an auror. She had no doubt that they had earned it, especially with all of their efforts during the war, but being an Auror was more suited for her two best friends.

"Moine?" Ron had whispered her name pulling her thoughts from careers and Hogwarts back to the wizard in front of her.

"What's with the look?" he asked attempting to push some of her curls off of her face.

"What look?" she asked, cleaning her fingers off.

"That look you get when your mind is running a thousand miles per minute." he chuckled while putting the lid back on the ointment.

"Just deciding on what order I'm going to take on the injustices of the wizarding world." she said casually, it was on her to do list and Ron was sure to know that, "I'm sorry," she told him as she ran her fingers over the bruise, the ointment now seeping into his skin. It would be gone within a few minutes if only wizards were privy to give things like this to the muggle world. 

Ron grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers, "I was being a prat...I shouldn't have let Malfoy get under my skin like that, it's just..." his words hung in the air, and she knew what he wanted to say but the words would never come out right.

"I know." she sighed placing her forehead on his, "We all lost something in the war..." she wanted to lecture him about letting go and that it wasn't Malfoy who had actually harmed anyone but it wasn't the time and a span of three months wouldn't heal his wounds or hers.

"I know...it's not his fault...it's just easier to blame him." he admitted closing his eyes, "I need to apologize to Andromeda. What I said was insensitive and I know I crossed a line...I just can't help it when I see red."

"You weren't exactly wrong. What you said about...Tonks...was out of line, but we all have to face the reality that we had friends and family that suffered. Malfoy isn't innocent by any means. Simply saying he wasn't sure who we are and not killing us when he had the chance doesn't make up for Dumbledore, or Dobby, Remus, Tonks, Fred..." she trailed off. 

"Thank you." he whispered opening his eyes to stare into hers, "Next time just put me in a leg locker jinx or something, yeah? You hit me harder this time than when I came back with the Sword of Gryffindor." he chuckled kissing her nose.

"You didn't bring me back a destroyed Horcrux this time." she huffed playfully.

"Or a story about hearing your voice through the light?" he kissed her forehead and moved to her cheek, "Unfortunately I don't have any romantic gestures at this time other than, I love you." 

She snaked her arms around his neck and let the tips of her fingers play with his hair, "I love you too." she smiled before she placed her lips against his. 

"Mione?" he breathed not bothering to remove his lips from hers. 

A small "Hmmm?" buzzed through her.

"Can I show you something?" he asked, pulling slightly away from her. 

She licked her lips tasting the tang of bacon before she nodded. Detangling herself from him they both stood and he grabbed her hand pulling her along to the back of the Burrow. They passed through the outskirts of the garden to the little stone building where the Weasley's kept their brooms. 

Hermione really wasn't sure what he had intended to show her, she had stood at this very door a countless number of times while one or more members of the little red headed gang grabbed their brooms for a bout of quidditch. Before she really had time to contemplate exactly what he had planned to show her he let go of her hand and raked over his hair before turning to face her.

"We've barely had a moment alone this summer and in a few days you'll be off to Hogwarts and I won't see you until Christmas. I...I wanted to do something special for you to let you see that no matter what and how long we go we'll have this, us." he said with a shaky voice.

"Ron?" she asked him tentatively, understanding just what he was implying but still not quite grasping what he was actually trying to do.

He shook his head, his eyes begging her to just go with it, "Just we've tried so hard to make it happen," a red glow was now forming over his features, "and I want it to be special for you. I mean, I don't want to pressure you and you-you don't have to if you would rather not but I'm happy just with you, just the way you are." he choked out before turning around and opening the shed. 

He made his way inside first and she followed the light from outside barely shining through as they crowded the tiny shed, "Are you quite literally trying to seduce me in a broom closet, Ronald?" she joked as he pulled her in front of him, "Or do you want me take care of the spiders?"

She felt the light rumble of his chest that was now pressed against her back as he let out a low chuckle. She had honestly expected him to let out a sort of moan that was particular to any mention of an arachnid. "Shhhh, don't take away from the moment." he scolded before he shut the door.

Shrouded by the darkness she could no longer take the suspense that he was putting her through, "Ronald, while this is _nice,_ is there a reason you wanted to show me your broom shed?"

"Will you just be patient, woman?" with that she could hear the faint sound of his diluminator click and illuminate the room. 

It still appeared to be the broom shed, a small enclosed space but quite a bit more tidy than she had remembered sans the cobwebs and dust, "Did you master some cleaning spells while I wasn't paying attention?" she asked running her fingers over one of the stray pallets that was stacked against the wall. 

A broad smile graced his features reminding her of the time that he had won his first quidditch match as keeper, "Hardly, but it appears my concealment charms are improving."

She quirked her eyebrow and watched as he maneuvered around her only to walk through the back of the shed. Her mouth fell open in shock, how had she not noticed? Ron was by no means an inept wizard but he had never been particularly gifted with charms. "You coming?" he asked, poking his head back out and reaching for her hand.

Of all the number of things that were running through her mind, she hadn't been prepared to see what appeared to be the Gryffindor common room. "Ron..." she trailed off not being able to find the words that would best describe the mix of emotions she was currently experiencing.

She looked around, there were subtle differences. There was a fireplace which appeared to be blazing but with no actual chimney from the outside, she could tell it was a charm. The few pictures that were in the Hogwarts common room were replaced with ones of various scenery, pretty sure that she had seen one or two of them at Grimmauld place when Molly had had them clean the place up a few years back. Before she had time to truly invest herself Ron began to fidget beside her.

"Do you like it?" he asked, squeezing her hand for reassurance.

She pulled around and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her head into his chest, "I love it." she breathed before pulling him down to capture his lips. She'd tuck all her questions to the back of her mind, knowing she would inquire about them later. Right now though she wanted her wizard, the one that went through so much trouble to make sure she was happy.

Her hands snaked around to his neck and pulled his body in closer, no more reassurance was needed beyond that. He growled into her lips letting his tongue glide across her teeth. She didn't hesitate to grant him access as she met her tongue with his. A low moan combined from both of their lips, and in what surely would have been a laughable moment evolved into even more passion.

He laid her down gently, her back colliding with a surprising soft floor, a cushioning charm? She'd ask about it later. Ron pushed her hair behind her shoulder, "You're beautiful," she could feel the blush creeping over her cheeks, she wasn't and would never feel completely comfortable with the words but coming from her Ron she knew he was being genuine. He searched her chocolate eyes for what seemed like an eternity before peppering kisses upon her face then slowly working his way down her neck. 

Humming in response she ran her fingers over the muscles in his arm, appreciating ever piece of skin that her nails raked over as his hand descended down her body. He palmed her breast through her shirt and she was sure he felt the stiff peak of her nipple through the thin veils of cotton.

She could hear as he pulled at the zipper of her jeans and felt his hand dip below the fabric of her knickers his fingers gliding through the soft curls that protected her most sensitive area. A gentle gasp escaped her lips as his fingers spread over her heat running delicately over her folds.

she bit at her bottom lip as his fingers traced up and down her slit, exploring the sensitive flesh before slipping the tip of his finger inside of her. Her fingers dug into his arm in anticipation and for a moment she forgot to breathe. He tucked his head into her hair breathing in her scent as he submerged his digit inside of her. She breathed out his name as he let her adjust to the pleasurable sensation slowly his finger began to work inside of her. In and out at a torturous speed until he slipped out of her completely causing her to whimper at the loss of contact. 

He let a small laugh vibrate in her ear and her body tingled, a sensation she had never felt before. "Ron..." she whispered begging him to touch her once more. She wasn't sure where this was coming from, she had always been rather meek when it came down to sexual exploration but with Ron, it just came naturally as if their bodies had been destined for centuries.

Obliging to her request he ran his finger up her slit once more but stopped on her sensitive bud slowly working it in circles. She arched her back pressing herself onto his fingers and let a moan escape her lips.

She could feel his erection pressing into her leg and thought it only appropriate to reciprocate the gesture but she wasn't sure how. The fact that both of them still had all of their clothes on was becoming frustrating in itself. Although she wasn't minding the friction that her jeans were causing as his fingers worked a new sort of magic in her.

Reluctantly she glided her hand down his arm and stopped his efforts, "Mione?" he asked his heavy lidded eyes searching her for any signs of hesitation. She merely shook her head, knowing she could never find the words that were needed and reached out to run her fingers under his shirt.

She had never noticed the hair that trailed up from his groin but followed it up letting her fingers explore his freckled skin before she pulled the shirt up over his head. She put every curve, scar, and freckle to memory and kissed his chest gently. He was perfect. 

They discarded each other of every garment slowly exploring every inch of each other's body. When he had her fully naked he raked his eyes over her vulnerable form, she wanted desperately to cover herself up, never before letting anyone see these parts of her but he shook his head, "Let me see you..." he breathed kissing her once more and positioning himself at her entrance. She held her breath and nodded her approval as his fingers slid over her once more, causing her entire body to shake.

When he finally entered her she allowed herself to shut her eyes, taking in the mixture of pain and pleasure. He was gentle and didn't dare move inside of her until she was completely ready. Words like, beautiful and perfect, mixed with tight and wet finally pushed her to seek out more and she slowly rocked her hips back and forth and he groaned finding a pattern with her movements. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and watched as beads of sweat began to form on his brow. She hadn't known what to expect, sure she had been given the talk before, read about it in books, and got the general idea between gossip of the common room but she hadn't expected it to feel so natural and well, good. He thrust in and out of her slowly, never leaving her fully. 

"Ron," she moaned as he adjusted himself above her sending new waves of pleasure throughout her body. "Don't stop, don't stop" she instructed as she pushed her hips up to meet his strokes knowing that she needed something more... after maybe two minutes of him driving himself into her she could feel her stomach beginning to knot and was finally tipped over the edge when he grabbed her breast, lightly pinching her sensitive nipple. She let out a guttural, "Yes," as her entire body tensed, her walls constricting around him, all it took was another thrust before he spilled himself inside of her. 

Neither of them moved as they tried to catch their breaths as they came down from their arousal. Eventually, after his erection had softened he peeled away from her and rolled over next to her.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed as his smile spread from one ear to the other, "We have to do that again." he looked at her from the corner of his eye and noticed she was staring at the ceiling, "Hermione?" he asked turning on his side to make sure she was okay or that he hadn't hurt her.

Out of nowhere she let out a barking laugh which caused him to jump, "We waited all of summer to do this!" she exclaimed and threw her hands toward the ceiling, tears beginning to brim at the edge of her eyes, "We wasted so much time on the ins and outs that we only have days left together!" she growled angrily wiping ar her face. "I'm not saying this wasn't perfect, but I don't want this to end! You, me, Harry, life...why can't we be suspended in this moment forever?" she whined as Ron gently wrapped his arm around her. 

"It's your dream." he simply said, nuzzling himself in her now tangled hair, "We'll have today, and tomorrow and Christmas and then before you know it we will have it all for the rest of our lives," he assured her.

She let out a defeated sigh, Ron was right. There was a bigger picture and she wouldn't be Hermione Granger if she just let it all go to waste, "How did you pull this off by the way?" she asked running her fingers over arms, trying to forget about her momentary outburst.

He shrugged, "Undectable extension charm," as if it weren't illegal, although she couldn't actually scold him for it since it was easily one of her favorite spells.

She leaned up slightly and looked at him in awe, "You learned how to cast it!?" she asked excitedly.

"Erm....not exactly." he said untangling himself from her and sitting up, "Percy actually. Something about sticking it to the Ministry."

Hermione sat up as well, "The paintings are from Grimmauld Place, aren't they?" she asked more knowingly than she wanted to lead on.

He nodded rather sheepishly, "George helped with some of the transfigurations though, the concealment and cushioning charms were all me though." he finally grinned.

Before he had time to react Hermione pushed him down and hit him with a pillow, "So you're telling me that Harry and your brothers knew you were planning on...on making love to me?" she semi screeched. Horrified at the thought she whacked him with the pillow again.

Ron was shielding his face and his groin as she continued her assault, "Wait, wait Hermione!" he begged as he scrambled away from her, "They just helped me with the spells, I told them I wanted to make an escape type room, you know, away from mum!" he explained as he ran behind one of the couches.

Pausing her efforts she took his words into account, it eased her a little bit that they didn't actually know what Ron had planned although she was sure that they were smart enough to know his intentions just weren't self serving. Still, the amount of effort he had put into this made her heart melt. She dropped the pillow and walked over to Ron and kissed his chest all the way up to his jaw.

"What are you doing?" he asked hesitantly rubbing his hands over her arms, afraid that she might go on the offensive again.

"Working on the rest of today." she laughed, pushing him to the floor.

 

\----------

 

Draco huffed in annoyance as the boy who lived stepped right into his foyer, acting as if he were welcome anywhere he showed up, "Fancy seeing you here Potter, last time you graced my manor with your presence you looked like shit, not saying this is an improvement." he said looking him over, remembering the boil clad face that his aunt had presented him with. 

"I could say the same about you." he rebutted, flicking his wand over his clothes to get rid of any lingering soot, "Apparently it's a lasting effect." He nodded his head in Theo's direction and then casually strode over to Andromeda as if he'd known her for years, "Just heard what happened, I'd like to formally apologize on behalf of my family...they would have come themselves but under the circumstances I thought it best to be the one to intercede on their behalf." He informed her taking a look around Malfoy Manor.

Draco had to admit that it had vastly changed from the last time that Potter and his group of idiots had been dragged in by snatchers, a memory he wished he could forget. His mother had done an impeccable job on redecorating and he had to remind himself to bring that up to her in the future. Right now though, he was focused on his arch nemesis that was currently addressing his aunt in a more refined manner than he could ever remember, at least he had decided to leave his band of merry idiots at home. 

Andromeda smiled at the scar head, which made Draco want to punch him all the same. So the git saved his life, he still wasn't fond of the way that Potter was reckless and obviously thrived off of his favoritism that practically everyone who he came across bestowed upon him. If he would have simply agreed to be his friend during their second meeting first year they wouldn't be at odds like they were now. Draco was able to admit that now he wasn't used to rejection and the fact that Potter had done it so publicly put him off from the boy wonder, among other things that Potter had done throughout the years.

"It wasn't the most lively thing we encountered," she admitted which made him shudder. The memory of that nasty Bullstrode woman made him tense, "but I do thank you for your words." 

The blonde wizard couldn't help but scoff.

"Problem, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Oh, none at all Potter. Now if you're quite through with your apology I'm going to insist that you leave," he said cooly, wishing that he'd just say his piece and floo back to where he came.

"Now Draco, that's no way to treat a guest." Andromeda scolded as she motioned towards one of the vacant seats, "You will have to excuse my nephew. My sister and her husband have him so spoiled that he tends to have melodramatic fits once in a while." She explained to both Harry and Theo's amusement, causing Draco to scowl at the entire room. Honestly, he couldn't comprehend why a grown woman like Andromeda was humoring Potter but Theo was now betraying him by consorting with either of them at the current moment.

He wasn't sure if Harry sat out of spite or if he didn't want to refuse a request from the older witch, but either way, it looked as if he was stuck with Potter for the foreseeable future. A part of him wanted to go in search of his mother if only to get rid of the annoyance that was crowding his dwelling space, but he knew he'd be subjecting himself to further embarrassment if Potter, Andromeda, and Theo were left in the same room without supervision. 

"Uninvited," he pointed out, "I think it's a family trait by now," he seethed staring at the witch, "I think it comes from the Black side of the family, wouldn't you agree, auntie?" he hissed.

"Oh no my boy, I can assure you that it's a Malfoy thing. You see, before you came in Harry, I was informing these two that I was in the same year as Lucius. I know a lot about the Malfoy's than most but unfortunately, you're all a bit too young to hear those stories." She laughed softly.

This obviously piqued Potter's interest, "I'd like to think we are _all_ a bit more mature than what people generally give us credit for," he informed her.

Draco rolled his eyes. If this was Potter's idea of flirting no wonder he'd had all of two girlfriends while they were in school. He knew that Potter wasn't just shamelessly flirting though, it was his oh discreet way of trying to pry information from his aunt. (Sarcasm intended) That she wouldn't give. It seemed like it was more along the lines of tacky gossip than anything else.

"Here, here, Potter." Theo cheered tipping a glass to his lips that Draco hadn't even seen him have moments before, "Alas, someone understands our Millennial importance." 

Theo was an acquired taste if he had been sorted into anything but Slytherin he would have had a most assuredly lonely stay at Hogwarts. In the earlier years, he was quiet, mostly because as most of the pureblood family went, no one could be trusted. Most people couldn't have Draco's sense of arrogance. 

As he started to become familiar with the faces he had spent some of his childhood with he slowly came out of his shell. Mostly he occupied his time with Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracy Davis. Draco was always too preoccupied with his followers to be a generally good friend at least during the first couple of years at Hogwarts. As both boys grew older and realized that _things_ were happening they found a quiet solace in one another an understandable allegiance. Where Draco became an angsty mess, Theo turned to sarcasm among other outlets.

Potter merely stared at Theo not sure what to make of the wizard that was drinking before noon. As far as Draco knew the two had never interacted before, he'd been around him during classes and whenever they were grouped together as opposing sides of the Slytherin/Gryffindor dynamic but other than that neither of them had shared a word. If anyone was speaking of theatricality, Theodore Nott would literally take the cake. Harry Potter would never be able to handle him.

"You are probably correct, but for the sake of an old woman, humor me." she laughed once more.

Draco really didn't understand how they could all be so cavalier. His father was literally moping around the manor somewhere, if he even knew the likes of Potter was here he'd probably forgo the distinct possibility of Azkaban and burn the entire house down. His mother, although given her stance for family over anything that she had recently adopted at the end of the war still wasn't one of Potter's fans. Even Harry himself seemed to forget his aversion towards Slytherins, especially the blonde one whose house he was currently in.

"Nay, say you no more, woman. Age is but a number, although you don't look a single day over 25," he added for good measure, "I shall humor you though, for the sake of humor." he informed her smugly.

She merely shook her head, and stood, "Although this is delightful, can I trust you three to not destroy all of Narcissa's hard work while I go fetch Teddy?" she asked, giving them each a warning glare.

"Worry not fair maiden, for I shall guard the humble palace of the other fair maiden," Theo assured her as she stepped into the floo.

Once the flames had died down there was a long moment of awkward silence until Theo scrambled from his chair in order to fetch another drink. Why he just didn't call a house elf was beyond him.

"Erm...is he always like this?" Harry asked looking at Theo as he uncorked most of the bottles that lined the counters sniffing each one before deciding on a pale blue one.

Draco, against his better judgment, shook his head, "Got worse after the war." 

Harry ran a hand through his hair doing very little to tame the mess of black that was sitting atop of his head, "I know it won't account from much coming from me, but I'm sorry." 

Draco narrowed his eyes and Potter quickly backtracked, "About what happened with Ron and Hermione." he quickly amended, "Ron has a bit of a temper, and well...Hermione doesn't do much to quell it." he said rather casually.

"You need to teach your pet how to follow orders." Draco snapped, "Acting like a wild animal, harassing me in public like that." he tutted.

Harry sighed, probably knowing that any rebuttle he had would cause an argument, "It wouldn't kill you to not over playthings either." he finally said.

"I'll do as I please." it wasn't his best line but after the events of the day he owed it to Andromeda to be somewhat civil. 

"You better behave yourself at school. Hermione won't be having any of it. She expects you to uphold your duties as head boy." Harry informed him. 

Draco's eyes flashed in understanding, "It was you then." he stated angrily.

"I what, Malfoy?" Harry quickly shot back.

"You're the one that Andromeda has been sneaking off to talk to. How else would you lot know I've been made headboy?" No one would have simply guessed it, in fact, he was the least likely candidate for the job. He doubted McGonagall had said anything so that only left the people at the dining table, "Unless you and Nott over here have been having a quiet affair behind my back." he sneered, knowing that was absolutely out of the realm of possibilities.

"Oh? Who am I wooing with my effervescent charm?" Theo asked cooly sidling up to Potter.

"Potter."  
"No one."

They said simultaneously causing the pair to glare at one another.

"While I am quite flattered Potter, I'm afraid you're lacking the right equipment for the job unless you're actually Harriet Potter and have been deceiving us this entire time because of the stereotypical roles that women can't perform as good as men. Here, here, Harriet a valiant woman to her time," he said tipping back the glass once more.

Draco had to stifle a laugh as Theo began to lean into Potter, and kissed his cheek gently before abruptly pulling away, "Harriet, I am displeased to inform you that the stubble isn't becoming of a woman." he then reached up and placed his hand on Harry's chest, "These won't do either, Harriet, much too small. I'm not one to discriminate but there's nothing there." he said nonchalantly.

Harry stepped back awkwardly uncomfortable with the turn of events but Draco let out a stifling laugh which caused all of the eyes in the room to fall on him. 

Before anyone could say a word Andromeda came back through the floo carrying Teddy, who's hair abruptly turned black at the sight of Potter. Draco was now hunched over laughing, Harry was blushing, and Theo looked the perfect picture of innocence.

Teddy reached out for Potter who quickly took him, bouncing him up and down, "Did I miss something?" Andromeda asked returning to her seat, plopping down and letting out a contented sigh.

"I think it's safe to say that Draco has officially lost it if he ever had _it_ to begin with," Theo responded unperturbed by the events that had unfurled merely moments beforehand.

Draco who had finally managed to collect himself made his way back over to the group of misfit Slytherins while Harry played with Teddy.

"This is quite a lovely scene but I was under the impression that you two had only started to talk a few months ago," Theo pointed out, watching as Harry ignored all three of them, his attention solely on the boy who was now contorting his face to match Potters.

"We've met once, the night that the death eaters attacked his home. They were using our house as the safe house so they could portkey elsewhere. He almost attacked me because of other family resemblances, really was a sweet boy all things considered. He's actually Teddy's godfather." she choked out.

Theo shrugged, "Makes sense... he and Lupin were pretty close, weren't they." he stated rather than asked.

Andromeda shook her head in response obviously not wanting to talk about it further.

"Snape was my godfather..." Draco mused aloud, causing even Harry to stare in their direction. Probably putting quite a few pieces together. It would definitely explain why Snape took an unbreakable vow, apart from keeping up appearances to seem in line with the Dark Lord.

An awkward silence filled the room, everyone there having lost someone to the war. It just wasn't something they talked about. No one did, they honored the fallen after the war of course but speaking of them in a general capacity was still something that was frowned upon. Even Draco with his unabashed opinion about almost everything never talked about it either. 

Sometimes he wished he could claim that he'd been under the Imperius curse like his father did during the first war. It would make things quite a bit easier on him in the long run but it was easier to take the blame for it, the start of retribution, although he knew he was failing miserably at it. He wasn't sorry for taking his father's place, that had always been a given. Like most children that wanted to make their father's proud, Draco was no exception. He just hadn't been prepared to be given the task of killing the one wizard more powerful than The Dark Lord himself. 

He honestly thought that he would be recruiting at Hogwarts, not trying to murder an old man. He was only sixteen at the time, but The Dark Lord never cared about age, just how useful and dutiful you were. Then with Bellatrix thrown into the mix things just spiraled out of control. His mother wanted to protect him and for some twisted reason, she had thought that Bellatrix and Snape would be the ones to turn to. 

In the end though it was his mother who saved him along with Harry Potter himself. Now what was she doing? Wasting away in the manor with a husband that mostly pitied himself, a sister which is a vast reminder of all the pureblood ideology that she went along with, and one shitty ass son who still couldn't let go of seventeen years worth of hate and resentment.

He would always care deeply for his father, the man that doted and bragged upon him. The man that taught him how to ride a broom and control his magic. Lucius Malfoy would always be his father, but his mother would forever be his saving grace.

"I honestly don't know who my godparents are. After my mother passed, Mrs. Zabini came around quite a bit, but I can't tell you why. I've always told Blaise that there's a good possibility that I was the secret love child passed off as a Nott so she wouldn't lose the hefty amount of gold husband number six, maybe it was five, left her after his unfortunate demise," Theo joked, trying to ease the tension, "We both have dashing good looks, don't we, Potter?" he winked and Draco stifled a laugh. 

"Right...." he responded, "Well, I really need to be heading back to The Burrow, didn't get all my supplies yet, and I need to make sure Ron and Hermione haven't ended up hexing one another. Always a pleasure, Andromeda," he gave Teddy a hug and looked at the two other wizards, "Malfoy, Nott." he nodded.

"Let me see you out," Andromeda said walking over to the fireplace and leaving Draco alone with Theo.

"Do tell, why is there a smirk on your face at this time of day, Draco?" 

"For one, Potter apologized to me, also, before we left Diagon Alley I saw Granger slap the piss off of Weasley, lastly, you made Potter so uncomfortable he left." he replied beaming, "You do know that all of the alcohol has been commandeered, right? Those are just some fancy Gillyweed drinks from various countries?"

Theo nodded an equally mischievous grin gracing his features, "I know that...but Potter doesn't."


	9. Goodbye, sort of

Like many years before The Burrow was a continued stage for mass chaos for the entire Weasley clan even more so with the addition of Harry and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was currently slaving away in the kitchen making sure that everyone under her roof was properly fed for the day, like always she was making two of the inhabitant's something to eat for the train ride to Hogwarts, despite any objections they might have had. Both girls would be quite occupied helping first years along and doing anything else associated with their prefect and head girl duties. For Hermione that surely meant wrangling Malfoy into actually doing anything.

Mr. Weasley and Percy had both requested the morning off, it was after all Ginny's final year and subsequently, she would be the last of the Weasley's to attend Hogwarts. They both were sitting at the dining room table reading through the Daily Prophet. Images of Ron, Hermione, Harry, and even Malfoy were all over the front page, propaganda of course. The insufferable Rita Skeeter, unluckily protected by press laws, for the time being, had spun a tale of the love-struck quartet who were brawling over the affections of war heroine, Hermione Jean Granger. How she continued to break Harry Potter's heart, how Ronald Weasley, always the sidekick, had been deceived by her scandalous ways and how she now pined after the Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. Fiction would always be more appealing than the truth.

George had holed himself upstairs for the morning, something about how he wanted to make sure that two of the three best girls in his life, Molly always being the first, needed to go to school to showcase some of his newer products that would be available at his grand opening shop in Hogsmeade around Halloween. George had thrown himself into work the moment the war was over, and he'd kept busy, not bothering for barely a moments rest. Eventually, he'd calm down and there would be a fallout but Ron would be there to catch him.

The couples had chosen to spend some time to themselves, apart for obvious reasons. What they did in their spare time was their own business, but luckily not obviously so to the adults in the house. Harry and Ginny had been intimate for quite some time now, although Ron chose to ignore that fact altogether. Hermione had suspected that Ginny's parents knew but were content with the narrative that their daughter would save herself until marriage. George knew, of course, bugged the shit out of them about using silencing spells, even if they thought they were alone. Hermione and Ron, however, were basking in the early stages of first love, at least the more intimate parts. Ginny could tell by the silly grin constantly plastered on Ron's face and if Harry had noticed he had the decency to not bring it up, at least to her. Although she was positive he understood the underlying message of Ron's not so secret Gryffindor common room. 

Hermione had never considered herself an intimate creature. Sure, there was Victor Krum and a date with McGlaggen but neither were serious enough to proceed with something more. She'd always found her studies and her dates with destiny with Harry to hold more importance than relationships. Had she wished that Ron would have taken their relationship to any level beyond friendship? Of course. She had expected him to after saying her name after the unfortunate poisoning in sixth year, but he had no recollection of the matter. Now, however, that they had been wrapped in the throws of passion for days she wanted to hex herself and Ron for waiting for so long.

She liked sex and the thought that this would be the last time that she would have any form of intimacy unless she chose to attend to herself until Christmas was rather disappointing. So she found herself constantly withering under Ron any moment that she could spare. The night before pouring well into dawn had been full of tender touches and words, tears had been shed and then kissed away filled with the indescribable pleasure of skin on skin. 

"You could just stay..." Ron breathed in a final attempt to sway her from her studies as he glided into her. 

Her head flew back and her hands tangled into his hair leaving him to take advantage of the exposed skin on her neck, "They say absence makes the heart grow fonder," she hissed between her teeth as she rolled her hips to meet his thrust.

"Just imagine this, every day though, no absence needed for," he had to pause and growl into her skin as she snaked her leg around his waist allowing him to bury further inside of her, "Bloody hell, Mione..." he moaned his thoughts now focused on her and her ministrations.

"You were saying?" she purred, wrapping her other leg around his waist. 

He merely shook his head and haunched up on his knees driving into her relentlessly. She relished in the way his cock filled her, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body that she never thought possible. Her fingers clung to his sheets and she had to admire the vision of pure ecstasy that washed over his face. 

"So tight," he groaned, bending over to capture her lips with his. 

She had to break their kiss the moment she felt her core tighten, "Ron, Ron...I'm close, right there, oh yes, fuck..." she screamed as he quickened his pace, running his thumb over her clit. A loud moan echoed through the room as she found her release and she was thankful that they had put up a number of silencing spells.

He cried out her name as he collapsed on top of her. She honestly wasn't sure if she could make it four months without him inside of her, around her, just everything encompassing her wizard. The possibility of staying wavering at the back of her mind. They would have to have secret rendezvous during her trips to Hogsmeade if auror training allowed for it. 

He rolled off of her and they both laid there, their labored breathing being the only thing that could be heard as they came down from their euphoria. Hermione knew she would never give up her schooling but Ron was making it incredibly hard to leave without too much of her emotions rolling out. 

"I'm going to miss you." he finally said, turning on his side to face her, "Luckily we'll both be busy for a while, the time will pass quickly," he reassured her, pressing his palm to her face.

She turned to face him nuzzling her head into his hand, "It will fly by. Plus we can always owl each other...oh which reminds me!" she exclaimed shooting up from the bed and rummaging through her bag, "I have something for you, I made one for Harry as well and a separate one for him and Ginny," she continued as she picked through the stack of books that were piled neatly in her beaded bag.

"Ah!" she said with a look of triumph as she glided back over to Ron, handing him the red cloth bound book.

He took the book and examined it, flipping through the pages, "Erm...thanks." he said the mild sense of disappointment in the fact that she had gotten him a diary evident in his voice.

Hermione let out a soft chuckle, "I didn't get you any old diary, Ronald. It's been charmed, I got the idea partially from Riddles Diary and also from Harry's mirror. We're going to be extremely busy and owling every day is just going to get exhausting, not just for us but for the owls too. I mean, we can still owl, but this way we can keep in touch more often." she rambled. 

"Okay..." he replied, oblivious to what she was actually meaning, sometimes he could be dense.

She rolled her eyes, "If you write in the book it will send the message directly to mine. We can communicate whenever we want to." she clarified.

Ron examined the book once more, "Wow Hermione, this really is something. I mean you didn't have to create a Horcrux to do this, right?" he joked.

She took slight offense at the implication that she would ever commit such a heinous crime, but if she were anyone else it probably wouldn't have been out of the realm of possibilities. She swatted his arm lightly, "Of course not Ronald! It did require some of your blood though." she grinned before getting up to find her clothes, "We should probably head down. Your mum would find it suspicious if you're not at the table gobbling down breakfast." 

Nodding he set the book aside and began to rummage through his drawers for a shirt, "Remind me never to get on your bad side again." he informed her shaking his head.

 

After a hot shower, Hermione headed down first floating her trunk to the bottom of the stairs, the smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the air and her stomach let out a very audible growl.

"Ron keeping you busy?" the familiar voice of George Weasley whispered into her ear.

She jumped unaware that he had been following her down, "Preparations for school have me exhausted." she insisted, dodging his question.

"Already having those late night study sessions?" he joked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She glared at him, knowing exactly what he was trying to get her to admit.

"Don't give me that look Miss Granger, if you don't want to get caught try to be a little more inconspicuous when you sneak back down to your room." he grinned, clearly very satisfied with the look of shock that was etched across her face, "Don't try and fool a master prankster who has snuck around the burrow for nearly twenty years," he informed her, "I know all the inside intel," he grinned cheekily, "but if you would like to barter for silence I could work something out." He examined his nails feigning interest. 

Hermione crossed her arms, "What makes you think I want to barter?" she snapped.

At this his eyebrow shot up, "I don't think my father would mind but could you see my mother's face if she were to find out you de-virginized her little boy?"

"You wouldn't," she hissed, her eyes narrowing, but the thought of Molly trying to give them a sex talk or proposing marriage terrified her to no end. It was something she didn't want to have to deal with right before she went back to school.

"But I would," he grinned mischievously, "but not if you agreed to take some new Weasley products to Hogwarts with you, the ones that mum doesn't need to know about," he informed her pulling a fairly large box from behind his back, how she hadn't noticed it before she'd never figure out.

She hesitantly reached out and grabbed the box from him, purposely keeping it at arm's length in case something inside decided to explode or jump out and attack, "Relax, this is all pretty calm stuff," he went to open the box but Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed throughout the house,

"Breakfast is ready! Everyone come down now or we're going to be late!"

George quickly shoved the box towards Hermione and bounded towards the kitchen before she could object. She shook her head and shoved the box Into her trunk, she'd pass it off to Seamus or Dean, either one of them would probably appreciate the items more.

"C'mon Hermione, otherwise Ron's going to beat us to the table and we won't be sent off with a proper breakfast," Ginny warned pulling her along.

Breakfast had been rather uneventful, to say the least. Mrs. Weasley was rather dwelling in her feelings that the last of her children would be attending Hogwarts, every once in a while a light sniffle could be heard at the end of the table and it continued on this way until they were all standing in front of the Hogwarts Express.

There was a reason that none of them had ventured out into the real world during the last few months. The stares and flashing lights and people running up to them were rather bothersome but she smiled as did Harry and signed things that people asked, shook hands when greeted, she was not enjoying this one bit but Ron definitely was. He was enthusiastically chatting away with a few reporters that she had guessed were from the Daily Prophet.

Luckily enough for her, Molly had pulled Hermione into a hug that could have easily rivaled that of Hagrid, "Now I know you will be busy with your duties and everything else but do keep an eye on Ginny, won't you dear? Quidditch captain and prefect duties will occupy most of her time. She keeps on saying it's not fair that Ron doesn't have to come back and I don't want her to lose sight of her studies," the older woman urged.

Hermione hugged her back, "Don't worry if Harry and Ron couldn't get out of studying neither will she," she assured her as she went to go say goodbye to Harry and Ron.

Before she knew it her eyes had begun to water the actuality that her best friends wouldn't be coming with her setting in. She quickly wrapped her arms around them both, "Write me. Every day." she instructed.

Harry and Ron's arms snaked around her, rubbing her back affectionately, "Well, maybe we'll try for once a week," Harry laughed.

"Or every two weeks," Ron amended.

She shook her head laughing, "You never change," she pulled them in tighter relishing in their warmth, "Use those books I gave you, and Harry, make sure to use the right one. I don't want to read something you meant to send to Ginny," she warned him. 

Reluctantly Harry pulled away first, "We'll write, tell you all about auror training. Keep us in the loop with everyone too." He said wrapping his arms around her once more before leaving her and Ron to say their goodbyes.

Hermione watched as Harry drug Ginny away from Mrs. Weasley while dodging some of his fans. She had no doubt in her mind that Harry and Ginny were endgame but she couldn't help but wonder how the distance was going to affect their current relationship. They had broken up before the war had started, Ginny understood why, but she had never thought it was fair, especially how Harry had made that decision for her. They both seemed to fall back into a familiar rhythm right after the battle at Hogwarts though. This time around they knew when they'd once again be reunited and there were no threats of war or death. 

She looked at Ron who was staring affectionately down at her. She wondered if they'd pull off the long distance relationship thing. Hermione had never done an actual relationship before so this had all been somewhat foreign to her. She supposed it would be the same if they weren't a couple though, they would write and meet up at Hogsmeade when their schedules allowed. They could most definitely do it. 

"It'll be fine Mione, once you get back in the swing of school you'll be so busy that you'll be relieved that Harry and I aren't there to make your life harder," he smiled.

She shook her head, "I suppose you're right I mean, I'm going to have my hands full with making sure the rest of the student population is in check that I wouldn't have had time for either of you anyway." 

"That's the spirit," he said bending down to see her off properly. 

She inhaled his scent, toothpaste, parchment, and grass and memorized the softness of his lips as they brushed against hers. This kiss wasn't needy or full of lust like it had been earlier that morning it was absolutely sensual. She could have stayed like this for a million more years but they were forced apart when the faint sounds of catcalls and whistles echoed throughout the platform. Her cheeks were burning but both her and Ron giggled at their audiences applause. 

 

\------------

 

The day that Draco had been dreading was upon him. Train rides, sorting ceremonies, directing everyone to where they were supposed to go, all of it seemed so menial and quite frankly no amount of time would prepare him for this last year at Hogwarts. He let out a loud groan as the sun seeped through the cracks in his curtain and pulled his duvet over his face burying his entire body further into the mattress.

He could simply say he refused to go. It would violate his agreement with the ministry but Azkaban would probably be more inviting rather than to face everyone who he would be spending the next year with. He could also pack a bag, gather all the gold in his vault and go on the run, he would have to color his hair and start dressing more like a common riffraff but he could probably pull it off.

Who was he kidding? Draco Malfoy anything but a blonde and dress like a muggle? He was pushing it. 

Begrudgingly he pulled the covers off of himself and headed for the shower. It was still early but he had practically begged Andromeda as well as the Aurors to let them head to the train early. His aunt wasn't fooled by his excuse that he and Theo both needed to secure their compartment in order to help all of the first years with their luggage but the Aurors seemed to buy it. After the last incident, it was obvious that they wanted little to nothing to do with the likes of Malfoy Manor. 

Draco really just didn't want to face anyone. He knew when the station started to fill up that the whispers and fights would break loose. If the incident in Diagon Alley proved anything it was that they, especially him, would not be welcomed back to Hogwarts with open arms. Then when McGonagall announced his position as headboy all Hell would break loose. There would be looks and name calling, possibly even food being thrown. He wasn't ready for that either. Maybe he should have taken Andromeda's advice and just declined the position. He had only kept it because he liked being in a position of power. People were less likely to try and curse him being head boy. He had wondered if this was the reasoning behind his new title but he doubted the new Headmistress would confirm his suspicions. 

After he had showered and made himself presentable he made his way downstairs for the last family breakfast he would have until holiday. His mother was thoroughly upset that she wouldn't be able to accompany him to the train for his final year and if his father had felt the same way he hadn't vocalized it yet. It's not as if they would be welcome either, so this was them being spared the humiliation and unflattering stories drenched across the Daily Prophet.

Surprisingly breakfast had been a quiet affair. Lucius hadn't bothered to come down to eat which rather surprised Draco, even if he didn't like the situation he had figured that his mother would drag him down to say goodbye. Narcissa didn't gush over him like he was afraid she would, "Boys, no matter what happens, no matter who berates you, remember you are Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott and no one and no event will change that." She reminded them.

He wished he had her confidence. It was easy enough to say but he had always been affected by what others said and this time he didn't have a leg to stand on.

"Neither of you are idiots," Andromeda chimed in, "Watch your backs but keep them regal. Nothing pisses someone off more than being nonchalant. You don't have to make friends," she added. Draco was grateful that she had to endure a fallout and probably from a worse angle than his. Purebloods could be ruthless when betrayed...the lot he would be dealing with had more honor than using unforgivables. To an extent, she could relate and it gave him a sense of comfort he hadn't had. 

"She's right," his mother said clearing her throat, "We know your circumstances and Potter vouched for you, that's more than enough to prove that there is more to you than what they know." 

Again, her words weren't as comforting as he would have liked. Potter might have made it his mission to clear the Malfoy name to an extent but even his word wouldn't erase their history. The wizarding world had already made their assumptions, about him, his mother, Snape, anyone that was on the other side of the war. People were cruel, he would know, up until recently he'd never been on the receiving end of that cruelty. Even if he hadn't been in great standing with the rest of the Death Eaters, he was still the person who let them into the castle, the one who couldn't kill Dumbledore. 

"That won't change a single thing," Andromeda cut in. Her words echoing his fears, "People are going to be angry, can you blame them? It's going to be up to you to show them who you are. Whether or not they choose to accept you is clearly on them if you so choose to act accordingly," she informed him, sipping on her tea, "You're going to have to put in the effort though, you can't go gallivanting about Hogwarts like you have here." She exchanged a glance with his mother.

She didn't come out and say it but his attitude with everyone in the Manor had been in rather poor taste. Old habits died hard but it wasn't as if he had put any real effort into righting any of his wrongs he had been content in his ways and despite anyone's efforts he didn't want pity, or at least what he assumed had been pity. 

Draco gave her a silent nod before he became occupied with his toast. If she had anything else to say she masked it by attending to Teddy.

When it was time to leave his mother kissed his cheek and whispered her goodbyes, apologizing for his father's absence in the process. She reminded him to stay strong and waited until Theo and Andromeda had busied themselves by the gates before she wrapped her arms around him and told him how much she loved him. 

If Andromeda or Theo had noticed the exchange they didn't say a word until they made it to the station. It was 9 o'clock on the dot when the walked through the barrier and it only took them a matter of minutes to load their trunks and find a compartment near the end of the train. Teddy was busy examining everything but Andromeda looked elsewhere. 

"Theo, would you be a dear and take Teddy to the trolly?" Andromeda asked him handing him some sickles, "He doesn't need a lot, that should be enough."

He shook his head, "No problem, it's my treat. Why have all the Nott fortune if not to keep pissing my father off from the grave?" he joked sweeping Teddy up and bounding down the platform.

As far as Draco knew he had never seen Theo with the boy, but apparently there were a lot of things he missed.

"I hope you took my words at breakfast to heart," she said glancing at him, "Do you know why I decided to stay in the Manor?" 

He looked at her, "I figured it was to spy on us," he shrugged, "I mean you couldn't have been around us by choice."

She let out a small chuckle, "You would be surprised," she sighed, looking longingly at the train, "I'm scared to go home," she admitted, "It smells like them. Time is cruel and should have stopped the moment my husband's name was announced as one of the deceased on Potterwatch."

Draco stared at her, unable to grasp at her words. Of all the things he had assumed he had never thought that was the reason as to why she had put up with them for months.

"Your mother knew...she's too much of a lady to bring it up though. She invited me, you know? I think some of it was her wanting to make amends after so long but she knew I didn't want to be there any more than I had to. Your mother is a strong woman and if any of her went to you I hope it is that strength," she turned to him, "You remind me of me when I was your age. I was arrogant and thought the world should have folded at my feet. I found something at Hogwarts though that gave me purpose that made me throw away what I thought I wanted. I think if given the chance you'll find something as well...it might not be at Hogwarts but it's a start. No matter what you think, you're not a lost cause." 

Draco felt himself swell with something close to gratitude and then it was quickly replaced with self-loathing. He had been nothing but despicable to her the entire time she had stayed at the Manor and now here she was telling him that she believed in him, "Thank you," he said quietly, knowing that no apology could make up for his ignorance. He realized that at least she had been rather consistant these past few months, in fact, if Theo hadn't been at the Manor he probably would have spent most of his time with his nephew and Andromeda. If anything he would miss her honesty.

She smiled at him, "By the way, I've taken a position at Hogwarts," Draco just stared at her, "So that means you need to make sure you don't put my faith to shame," she informed him before walking off towards Theo and Teddy who was now holding a large bag full of sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! I had initially planned on posting this Septemeber 1st because it would have been terribly cliche but I wasn't feeling it. This is somewhat of a filler chapter because I haven't had much inspiration as of late, in all honesty, I had planned on making this chapter super long and extend it to them actually seeing the castle for the first time since the war but I felt in doing so I'd miss some great character exploration. This is going to be the start of a change we all were waiting to see in Draco and all of the relationships. It's easy to have a world of your own until you have to actually step out of that world and into reality. Some of the stuff you will start to see in later chapters are things that I've personally experienced in my life so I hope I can convey it with my characters. We might get snippets of other characters POV and some chapters we might only get just Hermione or Draco.
> 
> I had a moment where I wasn't happy with this story and almost started over, which I might do later on once it's complete. To tell the truth, I wanted to write a Tedromeda fic and I still intend to do so with a prequel to this story, but that will happen once I finish this one. I see the direction where Youngblood is going and I would love to continue with this story along with the Tedromeda one down the road if the readers are interested.
> 
> Here's my Pinterest for this account: https://www.pinterest.com/Smile4MeDraco/


	10. The Hogwarts Express

Currently Draco Malfoy was sulking lazily in a corner of one of the compartments aboard the Hogwarts Express. He'd been brooding in that same corner for nearly an hour and a half only bothering to shoot warning glances of _'Do not enter,'_ towards anyone that stepped inside. Theo being used to this behavior sat across from him snacking on some licorice wands that he'd bought for himself earlier. 

Both boys had skirted out of their duties as Prefect and Headboy, which would most likely later be addressed by Granger whenever she called their meeting. It wasn't as if anyone, including first years would take help from the Slytherin prefects anyway especially Draco himself. He'd make sure to bring that point up if she felt like arguing.

Draco was mildly livid. For a second he had thought that one of his only allies was going to go about her merry way and take care of his mother, not that Narcissa Malfoy needed it, and forget about him until the holidays. That wasn't the case though, Andromeda would be following him to Hogwarts and probably keeping tabs on him there. He wouldn't admit it but he was rather glad he had another ally on the inside, not that Theo and a few others weren't great but they weren't professors within good standings. She hadn't discussed it with him further though so he had no clue what she would be teaching, there were a handful of jobs though, Muggle Studies, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, there were more elective classes as well so he wasn't sure what position she would be taking up.

"If you weren't so self-absorbed she probably would have told you sooner," Theo finally said, tired of the silence. He was never one for silence around his fellow Slytherins. 

Draco didn't move but his eyes swept over his weedy little friend, "Oh? So you knew then?" he hissed.

Theo took a bite of his licorice wand and took his time swallowing, "Mate, there's a lot of things you missed while you wallowed in self-pity all summer," he shrugged. 

"Oh? What pray tell are all the things I missed?" he asked, not even mildly interested, he could probably guess by now. 

Theo shrugged and took another bite, "Guess you'll find out when you find out."

Huffing Draco stretched his legs out, purposely hitting Theo's foot in the process, "Careful Nott, keep up those eating habits and I might have to resort to calling you a Weasley," he informed him, referring to Ron Weasley's penchant for food. 

Before Theo could retort a very radiant Daphne Greengrass had slid the compartment door open and waltzed inside taking a seat next to Theo who tilted his head in her direction as acknowledgment since he still had candy in his mouth. Draco did a slight nod as well and went back to sulking. 

They had known Daphne since a very early age, being another member of the Sacred Twenty-eight in good standing it was inevitable. She was a very attractive blonde that had legs for days and could quite possibly be considered one of the most attractive women at Hogwarts. Draco had harbored a crush on her when they were younger but that quickly dissipated after she distinctly unimpressed with Quidditch. Back then simple things like quidditch held more of a factor for possible girlfriends than money or blood purity. By the time he had grown out of it they were far better suited as friends than anything else.

Besides, it was painstakingly obvious that Theo was interested in her. Actually, it was obvious that they were interested in each other, but both of them were entirely too stubborn to admit it. It was easier to play with others hearts instead of your own. 

"The station is packed!" Pansy moaned as she pulled Blaise into the compartment as well. 

"I must say, I'm not quite sure how you all just knew which compartment to enter," Theo commented leaning back lazily.

"The aura as you pass by just oozes with self-loathing and no fucks are given," Blaise replied smugly. 

"That, and all of the people in this section of the train keep warning people not to come near your compartment," Pansy added.

"Ah yes, something about seething blondes and death eaters," Blaise chimed in, unphased by his casual use of the words death eater, "It really is a silly name....how does one even come up with the term, death eater?"

"Ah yes! I was wondering if anyone else was going to bring it up. It almost makes one sound like an endocannibal. Tell me Draco, did you eat dead people in ritual sacrifice?" Theo grinned.

Everyone turned their attention to Draco and he snottily raised his chin and feigned interest in the ceiling, "That is classified information, but if you must know cannibalism is frowned upon by everyone in wizarding society," he smirked.

"Well, that's a relief. People eating is definitely where I draw the line," Blaise drawled as he took the seat next to Draco, making sure to tag his shoulder in the process.

"Can we please move this conversation along to something more mundane?" Daphne asked.

Theo raised his eyebrow at her, "Oh any topic starters then?"

"Don't encourage her, Nott. Otherwise, our entire train ride will be taken up the latest gossip rag." Blaise interjected. 

"Speaking of, do tell us Draco, how goes your quest to steal Granger from Weasley?" Pansy asked, pretending to be all doe-eyed.

"Phenomenal actually, my mother is already planning our marriage. Although she's rather put out by the fact that they've never been formally introduced. I assured her that her last impression was enough. We di plan on eloping though." Draco sneered and flicked a piece of lint from his shoulder which landed on Blaise.

"Oh, how romantic," Pansy gushed, wiping the piece of lint to the floor.

"I'm surrounded by children," Daphne tutted leaning against Theo who threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Now, now, Princess, you insisted on a more mundane topic," Theo pointed out.

The conversation continued as such but Draco had floated off into his own world. Although he was perfectly content with the silence Draco had to admit that seeing his old friends fit perfectly back into his life was a relief. He hadn't spoken to any of them since the battle and even then it was mostly in passing, no owls, no afternoon tea, or suave get togethers. It wasn't as if the ministry would have allowed it. Zabini and Greengrass had been mostly saved by their neutral stance in the war, the only thing questionable had been their friendship with the Malfoy's that had raised any suspicion. 

The Parkinson's and Notts, however, weren't so lucky. Nott Sr.'s body had been uncovered at the castle, the dark mark prominent on his arm and mask only feet away. Theo had never been involved with the Dark Lord, his father never offering him up like Draco's had, and was cleared due to lack of evidence of his involvement. No one had named him as a conspirator, unlike Pansy's father. He was ousted at the first round of hearings by Selwyn who also happened to be one of the remaining members of the Sacred Twenty-eight...He was still under investigation since they hadn't branded him with a dark mark.

All forms of blood loyalty were being tossed out the window. He had wondered if anyone was going to out him and his families involvement, even though it was widely known where they stood during the war. Potter probably played a role in this, which he had already known about but to the extent he was unsure. When his father's trial came about he wondered if his father would expose a number of the Death Eaters. Draco still had another hearing which would be held after his time at Hogwarts and they would re-evaluate his current probation and set new terms.

"What do you think, Draco?" he was brought out of his current thoughts by Blaise rambling on about something.

"About playing this year?" Theo added, noticing the lost stare that he had taken on.

"I don't think it's in mine or Slytherins best interests," he shrugged, "We're already ostracized as it is. My reputation would only hurt the team," he had delivered that smoothly enough to make it seem like he had been paying attention. 

"Since when has that ever stopped you before?" Pansy asked, her eyes narrowing skeptically. 

"It's probably just an excuse because he's sore I got captain," Blaise informed her.

"Hardly..." he scoffed, "I just plan to go on my merry way without any distractions," he added.

"Oh, so that's why you've taken the position as Headboy alongside Granger of all people?" Theo grinned.

The rest of the compartment looked at him, this was quite some news. 

"How exactly did you manage Head Boy?" Daphne asked, "I mean if anyone we figured it would be a Gryffindor...bleeding heart's and all."

Draco shrugged, "Beats me, McGonagall has got to be off her rocker," he wasn't about to tell them that he had figured it was more of a pity position than anything, something as simple as a badge would save him from the backlashes.

"You know what's even more appalling? The fact that she thought I would make a decent prefect," Theo joked. Not once had he shown interest in the position nor had he done anything to make him stand out. He truly doubted Slughorn would have chosen him for a prefect since all the batty old loon cared about was social status. Maybe they were just trying to show that prejudice wasn't going to stand from here on out.

"I don't understand why I was given a position," Daphne mused, "It should have been Pansy, she was the previous candidate," like Theo Daphne had never done anything to make one think that she was remotely interested in being a perfect but it wasn't as if she would turn it down.

Pansy shook her head, "Actually I turned it down. I don't want to be bothered with patrols and the extra work. I just want to pass my N.E.W.T.S. and be done with it," she said matter of fact. Draco knew she was going to suffer through a lot this year, she was the one who tried to offer up Potter and that wouldn't be forgotten easily.

"Speaking of, don't you have a meeting soon?" Blaise pointed out.

"Kill me..." Draco muttered under his breath as he stood to exit the compartment so Daphne and Pansy could change.

"That can be arranged, you know?" Theo whispered clapping him on the back before shutting the door behind him.

When they were all out they noticed a few people eyeing them skeptically, and he had wondered if some of them had stood by the door to try and hear their conversation. 

"Oi, why don't you lot just save us some time and go home? We don't want you here," a short blond girl hissed. If Draco had recalled correctly she was a sixth year Hufflepuff. 

Her statement was accompanied by whispers and a series of nods. Her outburst had opened up the floodgates for anyone else who shared in her sentiment.

"Death eater scum!"  
"Murderer!"  
"You should be in Azkaban!"  
"All Slytherins are vile!"  
"You should have died instead!"

A few things that Draco had gathered from the outburst. Instinctively he felt his hand twitch and his lip curled up in a sneer. He so wanted to grab his wand and hex the lot of them but he felt both Theo and Blaise place their hands on his arm. He remembered the conversation he had had with his mother and Andromeda at breakfast and quickly stood straight and shoved his head towards the ceiling. He wouldn't let them get to him, that's what everyone wanted, to see him fall.

"We could hex you, you know? No one would miss you," a Gryffindor boy had hissed brandishing his wand.

There was a collective agreement throughout their section of the train and quick movements throughout as people began to train their wands on the three Slytherins.

It was the Gryffindor boy that threw the first spell, "Flipendo!" he shouted and all three boys jumped to opposite sides of the train to avoid the attack which collided with one of the windows, shattering the glass. The close corridor wouldn't help them if they only planned on dodging and he was sure if one of them drew their wands the entire train would twist the story and accuse them of attacking first.

"Expelliarmus!" A voice shouted and the boys wand flew directly towards the open hand of a very irate looking Granger, "That will be five points from Gryffindor for attacking another student and another five for destroying part of the train!" she snapped, "Now, I suggest you all put away your wands and return to your compartments before you have to explain to the rest of your houses why you've started the house cup competition in the negative," she commanded, leaving no room for argument. The crowd quickly disappeared leaving the three Slytherins lying on the floor.

Granger offered her hand out to Theo who was closest to her and he stared at it a moment before grabbing it. Draco, not wanting the assistance scrambled to his feet.

Pansy practically ripping the compartment door open stepped into the hallway, "Why did you lock us in?" she seethed, obviously hearing the ruckus that had gone on outside.

Theo shrugged and dusted off some of the debris that had stuck to his clothes, "Blaise and I can handle Draco, but with Daphne you outnumber us by one. It would have been a chore trying to wrangle all three of you." 

"I take offense to the fact that you think I would have even bothered to jump in," Daphne scoffed.

"Both of you hush," Pansy scolded, "What happened?" Her eyes darted from Draco to Blaise and then finally landed on Granger as if she was seeing her for the first time, "Oh, Granger...." she trailed off not sure who's side the head girl was currently on.

Draco let out a snarl, "Nothing!" He quickly brushed passed the group and slammed the compartment door closed, locking it for good measure and throwing up a silencing spell, not wanting to hear the conversation that was going on outside. 

He slammed his fist against the window and then leaned against it letting out a breath he had been holding since Granger showed up. He was pissed. He knew that the backlash would be bad but he hadn't expected it to be bad enough to where the younger students would attack his housemates who had no ties to the war. Even if he was the main target they were simply collateral damage. He could do absolutely nothing to defend them or himself because that's exactly what they wanted, for him to make one mistake so they could condemn him for all of his past indiscretions. 

He shoved off the window and ran a hand through his hair before throwing his bag across the compartment. He needed to do something, anything. His first instinct had been to hex anybody that came near him, second instinct was to find Potter and ruffle his feathers but seeing as that was out of the question at the moment Granger would have to do.

Draco quickly changed into his robes and pinned his badge to his chest, rubbing it free of his fingerprints so it immaculately shone under the light. He would need to charm it to blind his enemies later but he didn't have the time to invest in it at the moment. 

Shoving the door open he turned his attention towards Granger, who had stopped talking as soon as he had emerged, "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you planning on being late to _your_ meeting?" 

The rest of the Slytherins looked between the pair. Granger, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth before quickly shutting it. Whatever her retort had been she quickly dropped and shook her head.

"Right..." she looked at him and then to the rest of his friends, "Right, I suggest you make your way back to your compartment to avoid further disruptions." Draco offered to let her lead the way but she shook her head. 

"I need to return this," she said looking down at the wand she was holding. He noticed that her own wand looked suspiciously like Bellatrix's but he didn't dwell on it. He turned on his heel and made his way to the Prefect compart, his cloak billowing behind him.

 

\----------

 

Hermione was rarely at a loss for words but that's the only way she could describe her current state. She had expected Malfoy to call her a mudblood and inform her that he could handle himself without the likes of her butting in but she hadn't expected him to actually take his job as head boy seriously, even go as far as to point out her own punctuality. If this was going to continue on her hands wouldn't be as tied as she thought. Then again, if the rest of the students' outbursts were the same as the ones she had just come across she definitely would have her work cut out for her. 

She didn't dwell on it though, she did have business to attend to, "If you'll excuse me," she said turning to the Slytherins, "I'm not going to take this lightly, and I will be discussing it further with the Headmistress," she informed them walking off in Malfoy's wake.

"Granger!" she stopped and looked behind her, "Just remember what we talked about," Blaise warned.

She nodded and continued her way down the train. Her first order of business was to find Dennis, he would be needing his wand, and she truly hoped he understood that her hands were tied in the situation. She was head girl and couldn't play house favorites. She could understand his anger, after all, he had lost his brother because of the war. Surely returning to Hogwarts would bring back to that night and past memories. She knew it would be hard on him on everyone but this year was supposed to be about building up and moving on. She knew it wouldn't happen overnight but she had hoped that her final year could be the start of it.

Her mind had lingered on Zabini's words. She had been surprised, to say the least when Malfoy had thundered into his compartment. In the past he would have readily drawn his wand and probably have shouted a number of insults towards everyone, instead, he did absolutely nothing. 

_"Aren't you going to follow him?" she had asked them. She would have followed Ron or Harry if the roles had been reversed._

_Nott had shrugged, "He's grown, pretty sure he can handle himself."_

_She pursed her lips, she was sure he could, but he was still their friend as far as she knew. She chose to ignore it though, "What exactly happened here?" she asked, gesturing towards the window down the corridor, that was the more pressing matter._

_"Why don't you ask them?" Blaise mimicked her gesture and pointed towards the other end of the corridor. He was obviously more pissed off about it than Nott had been but something seemed, off._

_She looked to someone else, perhaps they would have more of an insight as to what happened but Daphne and Pansy just shrugged, that left Theodore, "Well?" she persisted, one of them had probably seen what happened._

_"Well, what?" Blaise sneered, crossing his arms, "You've done your job, move along," he instructed as if he held any authority._

_"Excuse me?" she snapped, "As head girl I demand you tell me what happened here," even to her she sounded rather pompous, reminding her eerily of a younger Percy Weasley, but she shrugged it off. She wouldn't be able to show them weakness, they had a habit of playing with people who did and she wasn't in the business to be toyed with._

_"I don't care what your title is," he said breezily, "What else is there to do? Stop dwelling on it."_

_"Oh quit being dramatic Blaise," Daphne rolled her eyes, "Theo..." she trailed off looking to him to be the voice of reason._

_Nott's lip curled but he responded, "We," he gestured to himself, Draco and Blaise, "had come out here so the girls," he yet again motioned toward the two females, "could change into their school robes and we were met with the onslaught of other house hospitality," he gave in an explanation._

_Hermione rubbed at her temple, if that wasn't rather vague, "Who cast the first spell?"_

_"As you could clearly see, none of us had our wands drawn," Blaise finally gave her a straight answer._

_"No need to give me attitude Zabini, it's my job to get all of the facts before I say something further," she informed him._

_"What's the point? Even if we told you what happened it's not as if anyone else would confirm our story. It's much more believable that Slytherins cause destruction than anyone else," Pansy interjected shoving her nose towards the sky._

_Hermione wanted to protest but there wasn't much she could say to that. Pansy was right, a lot of things were going to fall back on Slytherins this year and there was nothing she could do to assuage that, "It would just make it simpler for me to get all sides of the story before proceeding to the next step," she tried to stress._

_"Granger, just know that this year we will not sit around and take idle threats lightly, especially if they're directed at someone who can't defend himself. We," Blaise gestured towards his group, "will make sure of that. Most of us don't have our life hanging in the balance and I assure you that I will have no problems expressing that to you, or anyone else that questions us," he warned._

She didn't have much time to let his words sink because that's when Malfoy chose to make his entrance. She wanted to explore their conversation further but she knew that would have been out of the question, though she doubted he would elaborate any further.

When she finally found Dennis him, along with some other Gryffindors were sulking in a compartment. She knocked hesitantly, not really wanting to rile them up any further, "What happened?" she asked calmly shuffling into the compartment.

Like the Slytherins, the Gryffindors were keeping tight-lipped. She had to give it to them, at least both sides possessed loyalty. It was rather annoying though, it was making her job increasingly impossible, "I'm going to need one of you to speak, somehow part of the train was destroyed and Professor McGonagall is going to want answers," she reminded them.

Dennis scoffed, "I sent the spell," he admitted, "but they don't deserve to be here. They should have just banned all Slytherins from coming back, especially Malfoy, Nott, and Parkinson!" he protested heatedly.

Hermione could see that he was angry and there would be little to nothing she could do to comfort him. All she really could do was present the evidence at hand, "I understand that you're upset, Dennis," he rolled his eyes at her, "but, neither Nott nor Parkinson have been named as death eaters and Malfoy is on probation, Harry vouched for him. There are things that we still don't understand and it's not up to us to pass judgment."

He huffed but none of the others in the compartment said anything, "Harry has been wrong before. He told us all that Snape was a traitor, but then changed his story and is now calling him a hero."

That was another thing that she couldn't exactly argue with. Harry had told her and even gone as far as to show her the memories that he had seen, but Harry saw black and white where she saw everything in between. Professor Snape was fulfilling a debt to Professor Dumbledore. Harry only happened to be part of the picture because of Lily, and she had thoroughly believed that it had been Severus' obsession with Lily that kept him bound to Harry in any form. 

"I trust Harry," she said with confidence, "He has seen and felt things that none of us have had to. He's shared in our pain and he fought for a better world where hate and prejudice wouldn't be the dominant factors of an individual. If he's put an ounce of faith in Malfoy, I will stand by his decision," it was easier than following him blindly about his other suspicions, at least Malfoy hadn't given them up at the Manor if he had the war would probably have ended much differently. If he hadn't have managed a few redeeming deeds she most certainly wouldn't be defending him, even if that defense was solely to diffuse an even more divided house rivalry. 

"I don't care. He, along with the rest of them need a taste of their own medicine! Slytherins are constantly belittling everyone, they've hexed some of us! It's a matter of..."

"Revenge," she cut him off, "It's a matter of revenge, Dennis."

He stared at her mouth agape. She wanted to try and handle the situation delicately, he had lost his brother in the war and there was no way of telling how he would continue to handle it, but maybe harsh criticism was the way to go. He was fifteen, and at fifteen she had thought she had the world figured out and then it all changed. She couldn't fault him for age, but bitterness could cause people to do unfathomable things and Dennis didn't deserve it. 

"Not all of the Slytherins have hurt people and some of them lost people in the war as well. It's unfair to group them altogether because a handful of them have done bad things," by the look on his face he wasn't going to let it sink in but she could try, "To quote Jane Austen, 'It isn't what we say or think that defines us, but what we do,' you haven't given them a proper chance. Who knows, they could end up surprising us all,"

A scoff came from beside her, "Do you honestly believe that?"

Did she? She did, but she was unsure if the few Slytherins that came to mind would actually put any effort into this year, "I do." she said with finality. If she didn't get going soon she was going to be late and she didn't want to deal with an overly smug Malfoy. 

She handed Dennis his wand and made to leave, "Keep in mind when you attack an older student that they have a few years over you as far as dueling. You're lucky they didn't draw their wands and that I showed up when I did. Next time it might be a different story," she warned them, Blaise's words swimming ar the forefront of her mind. 

 

When she reached the front of the train she was surprised to see that everyone apart from the Slytherins, Luna, Ginny, and Neville were standing outside of the compartment, "What are you all doing?" She asked making her way to the door.

"The Slytherins refuse to leave. There's no possible way that Draco Malfoy has been given the title of head boy," one of the fifth year prefects said sounding rather appalled.

This again...she knew it was going to be an issue and she could honestly say that she didn't have any answers either, just that Draco was indeed head boy and no matter what anyone did to fight it McGonagall wouldn't change her mind. They were stuck with it and they could either make the best of it or they could just simply ignore him, and if she knew anything about Malfoy it was that he did not like to be ignored.

"Well, he hasn't hex us yet and he doesn't even like us," Ginny pointed out, rather annoyed by the people on the other side of the door.

Hermione pushed through the small crowd and stumbled her way into the rather large compartment and noticed that while on opposite sides of the room, there had been no bloodshed. The older Slytherins were all gathered at the bar drinking something she was sure wasn't pumpkin juice while the younger ones were sitting near the back of the compartment. Her little group of friends where sitting near the middle and all looked rather at ease minus Ginny who looked as if she wanted to throw a bat bogey at the ones who were refusing to cooperate. 

"We're not leaving. You can either decide to tell the Headmistress that you resign your positions or you can come take care of business and go along your way. Either way, I have stuff I would rather be doing than just sitting here waiting for you to decide if you're going to be adults or not."

No one made a move and just stared at Malfoy as if he were either delusional or joking. Hermione knowing she would have to make the first move straightened her back and walked to stand next to Malfoy. It still didn't do anything to change the opinions of the other prefects. 

"Well then, if you're just going to be that way we can go ahead and start the meeting then," Draco said casually, setting his drink down, business written all over his features. 

There was some rustling and a seventh year that Hermione recognized as Rolf Scamander stepped into the compartment and looked around before taking a seat across from Luna, "What?" he asked as some of the other prefects narrowed their eyes at him, "If we're going to be here a while I would rather be comfortable," he said nodding at the other seated occupants. A few of the others came in and sat down but looked rather put out by their decision.

Hermione chanced a look at the blond wizard beside her, he was looking at her in turn which made her feel rather conscious of the last time they had seen each other. She didn't have time for events of the war to currently occupy her time so she shook her head. In fact, everyone was looking at her expectantly, "Right, well then..." the events of the past hour or so threw off the speech she had prepared.

"Fifth years, your job will be to escort the first years to the boats, make sure they don't wander off with the rest of the students and get lost. Sixth years, your job will be to help pull the trunks so they can be sent off to the right dormitories," she let out a slow breath, "Seventh years this year your job will be damage control in a sense. Break up any fights," she looked pointedly at the door, "with ANY student. Make sure that if anyone is having a hard time adjusting do your best to calm them and then escort them to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey should be prepared."

At least no one had interrupted her yet or questioned her authority, "Also," she turned to the group who would have the most experience, "A lot of students will be confused by the thestrals, please stress that they aren't harmful and need to be treated with respect."

Her friends nodded at her, all of them being familiar with the creatures since fifth year, "Oh! I've known that they've pulled the carriages of course but I've never actually seen one. You're acquainted with them then?" Rolf exclaimed looking at Luna who was smiling at him.

"Oh yes, lovely creatures," she mused grabbing his hand and giving it a little squeeze. 

"Fascinating," he smiled back at her, obviously not minding Luna's penchant for oddity. 

"Ma- Draco and I will stay behind and make sure that the train is clear and-"

"By yourself?" one of the Ravenclaw prefects scoffed.

Hermione cleared her throat ready to speak but Draco spoke instead, "If I wanted to do something to Granger she wouldn't be standing here now," he clarified stating down at her, his meaning very clear to her. If he wanted her dead he would have killed her at the Manor.

"I also think she's proven she's more than adequate when it comes to defending herself," Ginny chimed, still looking rather irate.

Hermione coughed, "As I was saying, Draco and I will perform a final sweep of the train and the path leading to the castle. If you refuse to work with your fellow prefects, like Mr. Malfoy said earlier, you can choose to turn your badge into Professor McGonagall," She declared, "We will have the rounds schedule out once we find out the quidditch roster and schedules, until then we will work out rounds. Are there any more questions?" 

Some people looked like they had something more to say but she nipped in it the bud, "Anything related to actual prefect duties?" she clarified. When no one spoke she motioned to dismiss, "Malfoy, if I can have a word."

After everyone had vacated the compartment she rounded on Malfoy, "I don't know what McGonagall's purpose was giving you the title of Head Boy but I fully expect you to uphold your duties. I haven't forgotten the past seven years but I want you to be fully aware that I'm going to try to give you the benefit of a doubt and try and give you a new slate. I know you have a lot of things hanging in the balance right now so I'm not going to jeopardize that, just know I will be keeping an eye on you."

Draco raised his brow and drowned the rest of his drink, not once taking his eyes off of her. It made her nervous for reasons she couldn't explain but she didn't dare let him stare her down, "Is that all?"

"Well...I- er for now," She stammered and watched as he glided past her and down the train.

She wasn't going to try and purposely make his life harder, he would get that from, well, everyone else. Her goal this year was to do her duties and leave at the top of her class. She still wasn't convinced that McGonagall had made the right decision but she knew her headmistress had more sense and tact than Dumbledore had. She wouldn't blindly leave everything to chance. This year was going to be hard enough as it is and she knew that. There had to be a reason that Malfoy of all people would be chosen for such a position and Hermione truly intended to get to the bottom of it.

There was a clinking of glasses and someone behind her had cleared their throat which caused her to lose her train of thought and turn on her heels. Theodore Nott was standing behind the bar pouring two more drinks, "Granger," he handed her one of the drinks which she simply stared at. How had she not noticed him the whole time she was talking to Malfoy?

When he decided she was going to refuse the drink he took it back and downed the entire thing, "I hope that you decide to stay true to your little speech. Draco is for all intents and purposes, my brother," he said matter of factly. It could have been news to her though as far back as she could remember Malfoy hadn't been around his as much as he had Crabbe, Goyle, or Pansy, "He will never say this, but he's been wallowing in self-pity and deprivation since his initial hearing."

"So why are you telling me? I doubt he would appreciate me of all people knowing this."

"No one else will listen. Not that it's any of your concern but he does regret his decisions, he's just rather poor at showing it. You have a better chance of getting that across to people than he does."

"Well, if he doesn't put any effort into it I'm not going to stand behind him or his actions," she declared. She understood that some people were redeemable. Snape, although she wasn't a fan of his motives. Even Narcissa had proven that she wasn't following Voldemort blindly. She hoped, for his sake that he was going to try and turn his life around because this next year at Hogwarts was only going to be a glimpse of what was to come.

"I'm not asking you to be his friend or even support him but if your lot is going to boast about equality it better be coming from all sides. He's been a downright prick to you so I don't expect you to forgive him but don't condemn him when you don't know him or what he's been through," He drank the other glass of what she assumed was alcohol and dropped about fifty galleons on the counter before sauntering out as well.

She definitely had her work cut out for her this year.


	11. Murilegius

Unfortunately, gossip at Hogwarts fluttered around about as fast as a snitch and people were dumb enough to believe it. Whispers of Draco Malfoy's position as head boy swept through the train tangled with whatever story had the most shock value. She'd been approached by a few students already:

"Is it true? Malfoy as head boy? Has McGonagall really been under the Imperius?"

Her first response was:

"Yes, he is. Of course not! That's a load of rubbish,"

and expand accordingly but the second time being asked she quickly became irate:

"If she was under the influence of dark wizards I highly doubt their first order of business would be to make Malfoy head boy. To think that someone like McGonagall could be duped into such a thing is a preposterous notion,"

or another common question:

"Are you defending Malfoy because of what they're saying in the Daily Prophet?"

That question had garnished an even angrier response:

"Draco Malfoy and I have never harbored any sort of romantic feeling for one another. In fact, we quite detest one another. I am currently involved with Ronald Weasley and I intend for it to stay that way for as long as he allows. Now, if I keep hearing such ridiculous gossip I will put a taboo on anything that entangles myself or Mr. Malfoy and if anyone dares mention it I will make sure that you never gossip again!"

She had been the target of silly gossip quite a bit previous years and had become rather used to it but the fact that people were so naive to believe it irked her even more. They wouldn't believe that Voldemort had returned but they could believe that Draco Malfoy of all people could worm his way into her heart? They were surely lacking some brain cells if they thought that was a remote possibility. 

She didn't want to be known for her romantic entanglements, or more realistically a lack thereof, for her entire life. She wanted to be known for her achievements, what she would go on to achieve, but simple minds and salacious gossip would always mask whatever she accomplished. She was a glorified war hero, yet the fact that the Prophet had decided to post a fabricated story about her and Malfoy was enough to distract people from almost everything that was going on.

The only thing more important than her relationships was Malfoy himself. People didn't want him here, she doubted he wanted to be here, but the Wizengamot had forced him to be here or face Azkaban. She had gone merely to offer her memories to help aid Harry in his testimony, they did prove to be helpful to fill in the blanks when he and Ron had been sent down to the dungeons but sometimes she rather wished she hadn't. The memories themselves weren't even the worst part, it was the collective gasps when Bellatrix carved, 'Mudblood,' into her arm. Many of the members kept staring at her, looks of pity and curiosity etched on all of their faces. She didn't mind the curiosity, it was the pity that she didn't like.

"Hermione?" she blinked a few times hands waving in her face, "You in there Hermione?" Ginny was currently in front of her trying to garner her attention.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, coming down from her thoughts. 

"We're almost at the castle," she pointed out, "would you like us to go gather up the rest of the prefects, that is unless they've all quit," Ginny offered.

"Yes, that would help immensely. Make sure that they aren't giving the Slytherins too much trouble...I knew this year wouldn't be easy, but I thought my biggest obstacle would be taking down Voldemort," she sighed.

"I understand Hermione, but there was a divide long before we came about. You also weren't stuck in the castle with them last year. It was horrible, not all of them attacked us, but none of them stood up for us either..." Ginny trailed off. 

Hermione chewed on the inside of her cheek as she let Ginny's words sink in. Minus the times that they were put in the face of action on their hunt for Horcruxes they mainly stayed in a tent. Yes, they were always on high alert and food ran out sometimes but they had a clear goal. The students that came back to school were left to fend for themselves and never knew what they would be facing the next day. Being a victim of the cruciatus curse herself there was no way someone could just forget about what had happened to them or who had cast it on them. 

"I'm sorry Ginny, I know you didn't have it easy either," she grabbed Ginny's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "maybe we can start to rebuild though. It's not going to be easy, I think it would be a lot better on all of us if we weren't trying to kill each other though. I've had enough destruction to last a lifetime."

Ginny held onto her hand tighter, "I have too," with that Ginny gave her one last smile and headed around to gather the rest of the prefects. 

Hermione had a lot of conflicting thoughts swimming through her mind, a lot of what if's that would never make a difference because at the end of the day the war was over. She wondered though if she had been taught differently if her parents had been a part of something so sinister and dragged her along if she wouldn't have been put in the same position as some of the Slytherins. 

She had done what she thought was necessary to protect her family, is that what Malfoy thought he was doing? Protecting his family? From what Harry had told her it was, and another of those what if moments came into play, what if Dumbledore would have offered him sanctuary sooner? Would he have been able to alert his mother or would it have driven him down a different path? Again, she could dwell on what if's and only on the what is. She really was trying to be logical and understanding at the same time but she was finding it particularly hard when for so long she had been against the Slytherins as well.

Little things like house rivalries seemed so insignificant compared to everything they had been through the last year. She could understand that other houses weren't on good terms with the Slytherins but surely not all of the Slytherins were pure evil. There was the horrible stigma that all Slytherins had been evil but there were Andromeda and Slughorn...okay so she didn't have a long list of candidates unless you added Regulus Black, Severus Snape, and perhaps Narcissa Malfoy, but she hardly made it routine to befriend Slytherins and there were tons throughout history whom she had never met. Merlin was a Slytherin, that had to count for something, right?

Sometimes she wished she could just turn her brain off as if it were a battery powered alarm that she could simply remove the power source from. Really, there were other things she needed to be concerned with at the moment and the back and forth battle of whether Slytherins were redeemable wasn't currently at the top of her list of priorities. 

\--------

Draco had managed to go back to their compartment without any interruption. Daphne had already informed Blaise and Pansy of what had transpired between the prefects and Blaise was currently in a heated spiel about how naive all of Hogwarts seemed to be. His words were going in one ear and out the other and Draco was quickly pushed inside by Theo who had suddenly appeared behind him. 

"I know you have a thing for dramatic entrances but you can't just stand in a doorway when other want inside," he said lazily once again taking his seat beside Daphne, "So, did we miss anything?"

"Not really. Blaise is currently going off on a tangent about other houses. Normal things," Pansy informed them, ruffling through her bag for some reading material obviously quite bored with the current conversation.

Draco took his seat near the window and followed Pansy's lead silently excusing himself from further conversation. 

He wasn't sure if he could do this. In his head, it had been relatively simple. He could ignore people but it was becoming painstakingly obvious that people refused to ignore him. He knew no one would be coming to him for head boy duties, most of it would fall on Granger but if her track record proved anything she didn't mind the work. He knew it was selfish but at the same time, it wasn't his fault that he had been given the position of head boy and it wasn't exactly his fault if people avoided him as if he had dragon pox.

He knew that Hogwarts wouldn't be as simple as it had been in the past, the pecking order had been disrupted and he was no longer anywhere near the top. If he had to guess the only people he was above now would be the ones too scared of him or that knew nothing about him. It wasn't his intention to go back to win the favor of others though, he was here because of his sentencing, the only people who mattered apart from his family were the people in his compartment. 

At least Granger and her little lot of friends weren't causing him or the rest of Slytherin house grief, in fact, they were being more civil than the rest of the school and they had obvious reasons to despise them all. Then again, that could all just be for show. He wondered though if Potter had told them what happened at his hearing.

He had fully expected to walk in and walk out of the courtroom in the span of a few minutes. He would be found guilty of torture, crimes against the ministry, destruction, and a number of other things. He had mentally prepared himself to be placed in Azkaban and let them throw away the key. It wasn't how he wanted to spend the rest of his life but it would be better than having his soul sucked out by a Dementor but someone had other plans for his life.

_"We are gathered here today for the trial of one, Draco Lucius Malfoy, he has been accused of, conspiring with He-who, Voldemort," the woman over the proceeding corrected, she went on to list his infractions but he wasn't paying attention. He just wanted it to end. He hadn't seen his mother or father, hadn't been granted access to a barrister, and didn't know what was going on outside of the ministry walls. He didn't want these strangers dissecting him piece by piece._

_"Is there anything you have to say Mr. Malfoy?" she had asked. He remembered looking down and shaking his head but couldn't bring himself to look at anyone in the room. If he had he would have seen guilty written on their faces and he didn't want strangers like that being the last thing he saw before he was sentenced._

_"If there are no witnesses-"_

_"Excuse me, ma'am, I would like to speak on Draco Malfoy's behalf," at this Draco's head snapped up and there standing in the middle of the room was the chosen one himself, Harry Potter. The Wizengamot broke out in whispers, looking between their savior and himself._

_The witch held up her hand and the hall went quiet once more, "Mr. Potter?" she asked surprised as if he were joking, Draco had thought he was._

_"I would like to speak on behalf of Draco Malfoy," he said clearly, looking him straight in the eye. Green met grey and honestly Draco had never been more relieved or scared to see Potter in his life._

_"Proceed," the witch instructed and everyone looked at Potter, interested in why he would even defend someone like him._

_"I would like for you take into account that Draco Malfoy was following Voldemort because he was trying to save his family. When Lucius was sent to Azkaban Voldemort thought that using his only son would be a punishment for failing to obtain the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries," he declared, "Draco took the mark in order to spare his mother and father further punishment, if he hadn't the Malfoy's and most likely myself would not be here today," he added matter of fact._

_"Mr. Potter, that still doesn't excuse-"_

_Potter didn't let her finish, "I have proof," he declared brandishing three vials in his hand, silvery wisps floating in both, "Hermione Granger has hers as well to collaborate she's just outside the courtroom. I'm sure if Draco Malfoy were to offer his up the stories would match," he said confidently. Potter stared at him, a look that said, 'Do not fight this.'_

_A pensive was brought into the room, magically enhanced for all in attendance to see. It would have been too time consuming if each member of the Wizengamot had looked at the memories individually. Draco was pretty sure of two memories Potter had chosen, the third though, he had no clue._

_One would be that night on the Astronomy Tower. At the time Draco hadn't known that Potter was even there but he had heard about it through others. Potter had let the world know that it was Severus Snape that had murdered Dumbledore._

_The second memory was surely the one from Malfoy Manor that occurred during the Easter holiday. There were going to be bits missing from Potter's memories since him, along with Weasley were dragged down to the dungeons. They'd see Granger's memories, relive her suffering at the hands of Bellatrix. Although he wasn't fond of Granger he couldn't get her look of helplessness erased from his mind or her screams._

_He really hoped one of those memories weren't of him clinging to Potter after he had saved his life from the fiend fire in the Room of Requirement. Azkaban would be a warm welcome compared to that._

_Many things still haunted him from his time with the Dark Lord. He had witnessed torture and murder and it truly made his stomach churn. The looks, screams, innocent people begging for their lives, that bloody snake devouring whomever Voldemort commanded. There was enough despair to last him a lifetime and he didn't want to have to revisit those memories._

_He said nothing though, watched as the members of the Wizengamot saw events unfold from Potter's point of view. Saw them watch him for any reaction. They called Granger in who showed them one of his worst memories. They took his memories, saw him being tortured at the hands of the Dark Lord, watched as his father was forced to cast a cruciatus curse on his own son while his mother was forced to watch. He nearly threw up on the courtroom floor._

_It was Kingsley Shackelbolt, the newly appointed Minister for Magic who called for a vote. They couldn't just let him go without any form of punishment so house arrest and Hogwarts it had been by a unanimous vote._

He really did get off fairly easy, if it hadn't been for Potter's third memory he would have probably been placed in Azkaban. 

The third memory hadn't even been Potter's, but Snape's memories. Draco didn't know what to expect but he hadn't expected to see his devotion to a mudblood, Potter's mother. Draco as far as he could recall had never even known that the two were friends. Lucius might have mentioned Snape's aversions to a mudblood in passing but that fizzled out and quite frankly Draco didn't care at the time. He also hadn't expected to see Dumbledore conspiring to end his own life, that had been news to him, and the fact that he was a key part in keeping Potter alive. He had had months to digest all of the information but none of it had seemed to set in.

Just when he was about to dive into his thoughts further there was a knock at the door. Still irritated by earlier events Blaise flung the door open to reveal that blonde girl who ran around with Potter, "What!?" he growled.

If she had been phased by his outburst none of them could tell. She simply looked wide-eyed at him for a moment and smiled, "Hermione needed all the prefects to gather for duty," she blinked a few times and looked around the compartment, "You're looking quite a bit better than the last time I saw you, Draco," she said looking around Zabini and directing her attention towards him, "I suspect the Wrackspurts are still floating around though. Well, I'll be off then," she said rather cheerily before skipping down the train.

"What's a Wrackspurt?" Pansy asked as they watched her retreating back.

"I don't know...there's a reason they call her Looney," Daphne pointed out.

"Well I for one think she's quite a delight," Theo grinned.

"Oh?" Pansy asked skeptically, raising eye eyebrow, "Why pray tell is that?"

"She got Zabini to shut up for once since we got back," he pointed out.

Blaise scoffed, "She's just so weird...and besides don't you three have somewhere to be?" He asked sidling back down beside Pansy.

Daphne rolled her eyes and headed out of the compartment followed by Theo and a very reluctant Draco.

\---------

Hermione made sure that everyone was off the train before she began to file through the compartments. Students rarely left belongings on the train but once or twice someone had fallen asleep and almost caught a ride back to London. She had honestly assumed that Malfoy would leave her to it and head back to the castle with the rest of the Slytherins so she went along rather hurriedly in order to make it to the carriages before they had all left for the castle. She didn't fancy that walk alone. 

She was pleasantly surprised though when they met up near the middle of the train, "Oh," she had said, unable to hide her surprise. 

"Please tell me that being around Potter and Weasley this long hasn't completely diminished your vocabulary, Granger," he replied casually, "You seem to be using 'Oh,' quite a bit today," he commented drily putting his wand somewhere inside his school robes.

Hermione gripped her wand. She didn't feel threatened by Draco it was more along the lines of habit due to months of having it at her disposal. He eyed her curiously but didn't comment, "You surprised me, that's all," she told him.

A few moments of awkward silence passed, "That's not your wand," he finally stated. It was obvious that their interaction was strained.

"It is my wand, Malfoy," she said pulling it closer to her body. It was technically her wand, after all, it at least showed a more reliable allegiance to her since Bellatrix's death. She used to abhor this wand and at one point had considered burning it because it harbored so much hatred and evil, it truly disgusted her, but it had also protected her when she had needed it to. She at least owed it to the wand to erase some of the malice that it held if it were possible. If Bellatrix was still living it would only anger her more to know that her wand was being used for good and by a _mudblood_ no less.

Also, with another wandmaker currently looking after Ollivander's, she felt it was a disservice to her old wand to simply just find another. She missed her wand terribly but wasn't confident in another wand maker's abilities. 

"It's not," he stated and headed off the train.

She had to sprint lightly to keep up with his long strides but it took her almost no time to catch up with him, "It really isn't any of your business," she pointed out. Why she was entertaining this little exchange was beyond her, but it was a lot simpler to not cause issues where there didn't need to be any. 

"I never said it was, I just pointed out that it wasn't your wand," as if what he had said earlier didn't have any hidden meaning behind it. 

She finally put her wand away and crossed her arms over her chest, "Since when have you ever said anything without meaning behind it?"

"I don't skirt around Granger, if I have something to say, I'll say it," he just kept sounding bored. It was beginning to annoy her, she was used to the snarky boy who constantly tried to start a conflict, this nonchalant Malfoy was out of place.

"You're saying enough by not saying anything at all," she goaded. She wondered if she pushed hard enough if he'd drop the facade and go back to the boy who would never for the life of him, shut his mouth. 

She'd seen him the day of his trial and that one time in Diagon Alley. During his trial he was silent and completely still, he hadn't bothered to watch her memories because they just mirrored hers. He hadn't looked remorseful or bothered in any way by her screams but she had assumed it was because he was still terrified of being thrown into Azkaban. 

He was quiet the day that they had run into each other in Diagon Alley as well, trying to be on his best behavior obviously but the moment Ron had snapped a retort about Andromeda he snapped and had come barreling after them. She couldn't quite fault him for that though, Ron's words had upset her too. Maybe he really was trying to change but there was no way of knowing that within the span of a few hours. His time back at school certainly would though.

"Looks like we're stuck with each other," there was no way she could have missed the disappointment in his voice but she wasn't exactly thrilled to be sharing a ride with Draco of all people. 

He looked annoyed by having to ride to the castle with her but said nothing else as he sat down in the carriage. She followed, it would have been preferable if she had ended up having to walk by herself. She noticed though that he had seemed unbothered by the Thestrals. The first time she had seen them she had been rather repulsed, she generally disliked anything she had to fly on at one point or another in her life, but they were gentle creatures that were highly misunderstood. 

During the ride to the castle neither her nor Draco said a word to one another. Every once in a while she would glance in his direction to see if he was at least still breathing. She had never seen someone sit so deathly still in her entire life. 

"Granger, if you're worried I'm going to hex you rest assured that I wouldn't implement myself so easily," he informed her, still not moving.

"I highly doubt you could hex me first," she snapped. She was rather confident with her wand work, and she had never seen Malfoy actually duel in his life but considering Harry had bested him before she was confident that she possessed the skill set to defeat him in a one on one duel.

"Considering you keep your wand in your back pocket, I have the quicker draw."

She opened her mouth to snap back another retort but he did have a point. She wasn't about to let him have the last word, "Believe me Malfoy, if I wanted to you would be flat on your arse right now,"

He finally looked in her direction, "Granger, I suppose you haven't noticed, but I am currently, 'on my arse,' as you so eloquently put it," he looked down to the seat he was currently occupying.

He really was being a cheeky little bastard, at least it was more Malfoy like than the silence, "You know what I meant," she barked. It was a habit to be in constant conflict with the Slytherin and although she wouldn't admit it, she was thankful that at least for now she had a constant back in her life. It had only been a few hours since she parted ways with Harry and Ron but for her, it really did feel like a lifetime.

"Maybe you should work on your threats," he suggested, "Without Potter and Weasley here you'll actually have to fight your own battles." 

"Excuse me? I'm perfectly capable of holding my own, especially against the likes of you!"

"You say that now but-"

"No buts about it, Malfoy, do you remember that time I punched you in the face? It was a rather rewarding feeling and I wouldn't mind doing it again," she threatened. This time though he didn't say anything, he wasn't even paying attention to her anymore. He was looking out the window visibly tense. His hands were in tight fists and she was positive that his fingernails were digging into his skin. She followed his line of sight and as soon as she saw the castle her heart stopped.

\---------

He wanted to vomit. 

He was going to vomit.

He didn't wait for the carriage to stop, it had slowed enough for him to step out without causing harm to his body so he practically jumped from the steps and wretched. 

He didn't care if Granger or anyone else saw, there was no way he could hold it in. His throat was on fire and it felt as if thousands of spiders were crawling over his skin. He felt his knees buckle beneath him and before he knew it he had hit the ground. 

Draco Malfoy had always prided himself on being rather reticent around others, especially when it came to people he did not know. Sure, he would flaunt around his wealth and openly mock those that he felt beneath him which was practically everyone, but when it came to things that weren't so superficial he was quite introverted. 

He had been back to the school on and off, depending on Voldemort's orders, since that night on the Astronomy tower but he hadn't a reaction like this before. He wondered if it was because things were different now. The Death Eaters had taken over the school during his actual seventh year, but despite their reign, he wasn't in the hierarchy. He'd been around but by then he had been the least of their toys. It wasn't as if any of them would touch him though, Bellatrix wouldn't allow it.

He ghosted about the castle, classes couldn't even be considered classes. It eerily reminded him of his sixth year. He was there physically but emotionally he was lost. Perhaps the dark mark did that to people, found a way to slowly devour your soul. It would explain how the Carrows so easily pitted students against each other. The houses didn't matter but the purity of blood did. Within the few months that he stayed at the castle, it was obvious that no matter what side you supported if you didn't fall in line you were merely a casualty.

There were higher expectations for people like Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. They were legacies just like him, except their parents hadn't failed like his father. At first, Draco had wanted the mark, wanted to prove himself. Potter thought he was a joke, some of the Slytherins were beginning to follow behind other purebloods, he had even been bested by Weasley in Umbridge's office. He could use the mark as redemption. 

All his life he was taught the importance of his pure blood. He had been told stories of the Dark Lord and how once again he would rise to power, people like Granger and Weasley who were beneath him would fall and that thought comforted him.

The stories, however, left out the part where people were tortured to death. Left out the way Voldemort only found you beneficial if you had anything to offer. They were pawns in his game but most thought they were kings. His father had never once suggested that he take the mark, he was still a child, as his mother always reminded them. When face to face with the possibility though, the Dark Lord had been persuasive, told him he could be powerful and respected. His father would be so proud of him, that he could take his place until it was time to return his father to his rightful place among his followers. These had always been things that he had coveted and it had enticed him far too much to refuse. 

The mark had put him through the most excruciating pain he had ever felt in his life. It had even rivaled that of the cruciatus curse if it were possible. He passed out for two days but awoke with a plethora of new possibilities. Voldemort romanticized his position, made him believe that he was, in fact, a king. He feasted off of all of his Hope's and dreams and then twisted them to serve his purpose. 

He wretched again.

He had hoped that Granger would just leave him be. He'd move when he was ready. Knowing her as much as he did though he just knew she'd come and stick her nose where it didn't belong. She was always nosy, just like Potter. No wonder they were friends. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the crunch of grass behind him, "Leave me alone you filthy little mudblood," he spat, maybe he could force her away.

"That's no way to speak to the head girl, Draco," the familiar voice of Andromeda rang in the silence of the grounds, "that'll be ten points from Slytherin for such a foul use of language," she tutted walking over to one of the pillars near the courtyard to sit, at least giving him some privacy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he tried to regain some of his bearings. 

"Mrs. Granger came and fetched me, less of a scene than if someone else came," she informed him.

"Where's the boy then?" he asked referring to Teddy.

"Asleep, running around the castle all morning tired him out," she didn't elaborate.

"Did you come out here to force me into the castle?" he asked, not ready to face the people within the great hall.

"No, I couldn't exactly leave you here by yourself though. You never know what's lurking around," she said casually. 

Then there was silence. Neither of them spoke for the longest time. Draco was breathing heavily, staring down at his hands trying to ignore the puke in front of him. He didn't want to look at her, he didn't want pity or whatever else she was offering. 

"I don't particularly like being back here," came out of the blue, "this job is going to keep me busy and I need that, but the castle holds a lot of memories," she sighed. He finally looked in her direction and she was staring at the sky, "Your mother and I can be civil but it's hard. I haven't talked to her since I was seventeen. I will always love the Cissy I remember but she's not that woman anymore," there was a strain in her voice that Draco had never heard before.

"Then why do it? Any of it?" he asked. Surely it would be simple enough to go somewhere else. The world was huge, why subject herself to pain?

She gave a little chuckle and ran her hand through the air, playing with nothing, "It's easy to run away. I did that when I stayed in the Manor," she looked down at her hands, as if she were ashamed to admit it, "Pretending it didn't happen won't make anything any less real."

Draco looked back down at his hands. He wasn't running away, he was back at the school, even if it was forced. Somehow though he felt guilty, "I'm not running away,"

"I never said you were," she said, finally looking at him. She sighed reluctantly, "I was expecting your mother to say something, but she probably wanted to guard you. I guess she still sees you as her little boy...You need to stop believing that the world owes you something just because you're in it,"

His head snapped in her direction, although she had lectured him before she had never said anything to him like this.

"You made a mistake, it wasn't a little slap on the wrist mistake either and quite frankly you're lucky Headmistress McGonagall agreed to let you come back. I know I have said this before," she snapped, Azkaban would be easy, free meals, no more dementors, you would be isolated, but it would be a copout. Here you're forced to face your demons, I'm assuming the train ride was no picnic, well that's a small taste of what you're going to face this year.

What you witnessed tonight was probably how you made most of this school feel at some point. Although I doubt it's settled in yet, give it a few weeks. I know you'll want to retaliate, but you won't because you don't want to put your mother through that. So get up off your arse, clean yourself up, and stop thinking you can skirt by, and stop acting as if you could care less. I have said before that you remind me of myself when I was younger and I see it more now that you're not surrounded by the familiar walls of the Manor.

I wish someone would have tried to steer me in the direction that I needed to go instead of stumbling all over the place as I did. I made a lot of mistakes and I learned how to apologize to people along the way. You're going to have to learn how to humble yourself if you ever hope to make it in this world, Draco Malfoy."

She got up from her seat and walked over to him offering out her hand. He looked at it for a while before finally taking it, pulling himself up. With a wave of her wand the ground was scrubbed clean and his robes were back in pristine condition, "You missed the feast, but you're probably not very hungry?" 

He shook his head.

"I imagine most of the students are on their way to their dorms, Headmistress McGonagall wanted to see you and miss Granger in her office," she informed him, leading him to the castle, "I do suggest you refrain from calling her any more derogatory names though, I don't care if you're my nephew I will punish you if Miss Granger doesn't see to it first. Although I won't condone hexing other students, it might do you some good,"

Draco felt his ears burn, "Is that a threat?"

"Not at all, just a warning. You can't expect people to not have a negative reaction towards you," she admitted, "Someone won't always be around to have your back," 

Draco knew she was right. Almost everyone would be out for his blood and his friends wouldn't be around to protect him. He had gotten lucky on the train when Granger showed up but he doubted that she would have his back other than merely following the rules. The thing was that he had no idea where to start. 

Apologies only went so far and he doubted anyone would believe him. He was horrid at admitting when he'd done anything wrong. There was no way he could take seventeen years worth of pureblood ideology and just throw it away in a day. That was preposterous. 

"How did you do it?" he asked, trailing behind her.

"Do what?" she asked, heading toward the staircases. 

"If you were as bad as you're implying, how exactly did you go about..." he didn't know exactly what word to use, "changing?" He finally settled on.

"Oh," she said, reminding him strangely of Granger, "I can assure you, it didn't happen overnight and it wasn't easy. If I hadn't met Ted, my future would have turned out a lot differently," she informed him.

"How so?" he asked rather curiously. 

She was quiet for a while as they neared the West Tower, "Your mother really hasn't told you about her past, has she?" she swept a hand through her hair, "Murilegius," she said.

Draco had almost asked her what she was talking about but quickly realized that a statue of a gargoyle leapt aside revealing a set of stairs.

"It really is a long story and I don-" she stopped walking when angry screams could be heard coming from the headmistress's office. If Draco hadn't been paying attention he would have run right into her. She quickly sped forward and Draco swiftly followed, his hand wrapping around his wand. It was just a habit. You don't exactly live with the Dark Lord and walk around leisurely.

"How dare you!" came Granger's voice, from inside the office. He had only heard that tone once in his life and the memory made him cringe. 

"Miss Granger," came McGonagall's stern voice, "That's no way to speak to a Professor rather he be living or not!"

Draco froze mid-stride, was she yelling at Dumbledore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Google, Murilegius means cat. I really had no inspiration for this title or a good password for McGonagall but I suppose it's fitting. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has continued to read this story. I did make a fanfiction account you can find me on there as  
> Smile4MeDraco07. I also actually updated a Tumblr for Youngblood it gives little updates and what not and I'm currently working on a playlist for this story, you can find me there as Smile4MeDraco.
> 
> I feel like I kind of rushed bits of this chapter but I'll make up for it <3 I promise


	12. Cognitive Dissonance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that I do not own anything related to Harry Potter...I did use a direct quote from Goblet of Fire in this chapter.

Hermione Jean Granger had done a number of unimaginable things. She had disobeyed rules, stolen potion ingredients, kissed a Quidditch celebrity, broke into the Ministry, twice might I add, ridden a dragon, and she had even flown on a bloody broom. For someone who generally had a persistent determination to follow the rules, she broke them quite often. She wouldn't exactly call herself a thrill seeker more along the lines of someone who habitually conforms to dangerous tasks but ironically delights in them as well, all for the greater good.

Returning to Hogwarts could quite possibly be added to this list of unimaginable things. She had found a way to occupy nearly every second of her time and generally wanted to return to finish her education because the possibilities of a career could be boundless, but she hadn't once stopped to think about the emotional effect returning would have on her. 

She knew she was sitting inside of a carriage and that the castle had been restored but all she saw was rubble, flames, and death. She shut her eyes forcing herself to breathe...

1 inhale "It's okay, it's not real,"

2 exhale "It's fixed,"

3 inhale "It's...it's..."

4 It was not helping. She felt her eyes begin to water and before she knew it she began to sob. She couldn't breathe, she was gasping for air but all she felt was a wall. She slumped over holding her chest, her hair mixing with her tears forcing it to cling to her face. She was helpless.

She hadn't felt like this before, even in the Manor when Bellatrix was holding the knife against her neck threatening to spill her blood she knew Harry and Ron would find a way to save her. Here though, there was no one. Harry and Ron weren't here and she was drowning. She would meet her end in a carriage with Malfoy of all people. Speaking of Malfoy she felt the carriage shift and through the mess of curls, she saw black robes descending out across the grounds. What was he thinking? They hadn't even stopped yet. 

Somehow, between Malfoy running off and her being temporarily distracted she found that she was able to breathe again, it was forced but she could taste the air. Slowly she began to compose herself. Her sobs had turned into a steady flow of tears and she was shaking but she wasn't having a full-blown panic attack. 

The carriage came to halt and she sat there for a few minutes wiping at her eyes, knowing only a spell would take away the puffiness. She wasn't in the current state to even consider attempting it. There was no way of managing her hair now either, not until she had a shower and a hairbrush. She rummaged through her little beaded bag and pulled out a hair tie wrapping her hair in a knotted bun. When she felt her appearance was less damsel in distress she slowly managed to make her way out of the carriage. If she went too fast she was sure her legs would give out on her.

"Hermione!" she heard someone distantly yell it wasn't until she felt a warm body holding her up that it registered to her that she was slumping against the carriage.

"Hermione, are you okay? Can you hear me? Where's Malfoy?" came Neville's familiar voice, it wasn't panicked like it once might have been but assertive and comforting. He really had matured over the past year and she was grateful that he had found her.

She shook her head, "I'm okay," her voice sounded strained and she could do with some tea but she had business to attend   
to first, "It's just..." she didn't quite know how to explain it.

"Memories," he finished for her helping her to fully stand on her own two feet, "I understand, a few students had to excuse themselves when we came in," he informed her. 

"Ginny?" she hurriedly asked, worried that she would be in a worse state than she currently was.

Neville's lips thinned, "She's okay, but she doesn't look it. Being strong for her own sake," he added. 

Hermione shut her eyes. None of them had taken the return to Hogwarts into account. Ginny and Dennis, and quite a few other students had lost family in the war. It wasn't as if they could just shut down the school and forget that it ever happened but maybe it was too soon?

"Are you okay, Neville?" He might be putting on a strong front as well and she wanted to make sure that he wasn't suffering like she currently was.

He smiled down at her, "I'll make it, promise," he said wrapping his arm around her back to make sure she could stand on her own.

"Thank you," she breathed standing straight. Her legs still felt weak but she was determined to make it inside, "I need to let someone know about Malfoy," she said remembering that he was currently out on the grounds somewhere, "He jumped from the carriage," she tried to explain. She really didn't know what he was doing but surely they would notice if he was missing from the feast.

She began to make her way towards the Great Hall. Every step she took she began to regain a little bit more of her bearings. Neville followed behind her silently. She figured he was trying to make sure that she didn't fall.

The doors were still open and it looked as if the first years hadn't even made it from the boats to the sorting ceremony yet. She refused to look anywhere but the staff table, she knew if she did she would have another fit and she didn't want to break down in front of the entire school. Before she had time to think about it she strode up to the professor's table and quickly sought out Andromeda. 

The older witch was still a weird sight for Hermione to take in. She so closely resembled her sister and everyone knew Hermione's disdain for the cruel witch. It wasn't unwarranted but she still felt a pang of guilt for comparing the two sisters. 

The walk to the front of the Great Hall seemed almost unbearably long. She felt eyes following her up to the table and she no longer felt Neville's presence behind her. Without Malfoy present, she was sure that a few rumors were already formulating. She really might have to find a way to deter the gossip for a while. 

Andromeda was currently in a conversation with Professor Sinistra, they were discussing the differences between certain constellations. Hermione cleared her throat hoping to garnish Andromeda's attention, "Excuse me, Professor Tonks?" she asked timidly.

Professor Sinistra smiled up at her and Andromeda turned in her chair to be greeted by her puffy brown eyes, "Miss Granger? Is everything alright?" she asked, a slight frown forming at the corner of her lips.

"It's about," she didn't even get a chance to explain the situation before Andromeda got to her feet and excused herself from the table.

"Where is he?" she asked heading down the row of tables as if she already knew why Hermione had sought her out.

"He's on the grounds somewhere, he jumped off the carriage before we made it to the courtyard," she quickly told her as the older witch waved her wand allowing a giant hyppogriff Patronus to fly around before disappearing from the Great Hall. This garnished the attention of everyone inside and once she was gone all eyes landed swiftly on the Head girl.

Instead of acknowledging the room she made her way towards the familiar redhead that was sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table, they were staring at her as well but they wouldn't press her if she didn't want them to.

"Are you okay?" Ginny whispered as she took a seat between her and Neville. 

"I'm fine," she assured her, "I just don't think I was ready for this," she admitted finally looking up across the room. It looked like the same place that she had had sorting ceremonies and meals since she was eleven but it had been the place that Remus, Tonks, Fred, Collin, and many others had been taken after Voldemort allowed them to gather their forces, "I don't think Malfoy was either," she swallowed.

She felt Ginny's hand wrap around her own and Neville's hand rested gently on her back. She looked at the faces around her, Dean, Seamus, Dennis, they were all dealing with a silent battle. She noticed the absence of the Patil sisters, Susan Bones, Millicent Bullstrode, and Tracy Davis. The empty seats that should have been Collins and Lavender's made her eyes water once more, she couldn't help it, for the second time that night she began to cry. 

These weren't the sobs that she had formed early, just silent tears that refused to stay at bay. People were staring but she didn't care, this was the reality of war and it wasn't meant to be pretty. Ginny laid her head on her shoulder but didn't say a word, she didn't need to. She understood. 

Dean buried his head on the table, Seamus was staring up at the ceiling but it was obvious that both of them had finally let go and had begun to cry as well. All throughout the Great Hall people started to excuse themselves while others sat in silence. They all felt it, even some of the Slytherins were consoling each other or had swept off towards other tables to sit with their friends. Luna made her way over and sat on the other side of Ginny, rubbing circles on the redheads back.

Although the circumstances were less than ideal she wished that all of Hogwarts could stay like this. Not in their current state of grief but the unity that they were conveying. Purebloods, half-bloods, muggle-borns, there was nothing dividing the houses, at this moment they were all the same. 

It stayed like that for what felt like ages until the silence was disrupted by the clacking of shoes on the floor. If anyone else noticed they didn't say anything but Hermione looked to where the sound came from. Headmistress McGonagall had shut the double oak doors and was making her way to the staff table if she had been caught off guard by the scene in the Great Hall she didn't show it. In fact, she looked rather complacent. She took a seat between Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout and they quickly began to whisper between one another whilst gesturing out towards the students. 

A gentle smile spread across the older witches face, which was a rather rare sight. McGonagall rarely tended to physically smile and when she did it was never of that magnitude. It would be something that Hermione would remember quite vividly for the rest of her life.

Just as swiftly as it had happened it was over, she stood and cleared her throat, "Attention, attention, please," she said, her eyes sweeping over her students, "You are welcome to stay in your seats for the ceremony and feast but we are about to start the sorting ceremony," she informed the room.

Ginny sniffled and raised her head from Hermione's shoulder, wiping at the tears that she had shed. She pulled out her wand and swept it over her face muttering the appropriate beauty charms to disguise her tear soaked skin. Hermione noticed others were doing the same, offering their experienced services to some of the younger students, "Hermione?" Ginny asked, holding up her wand. She merely nodded in return and instantly felt her face flush with warmth. It wouldn't be fitting for the Head girl to look so disheveled on their first night back.

The headmistress waited a few minutes as the rest of the students composed themselves and some returned to their original seats, when she was thoroughly satisfied that everyone was in place she clapped her hands and the doors of the Great Hall once again swung open.

Hermione felt a surge of butterflies in her stomach, she had felt them every year during the start of term feast. She had always been a bit sentimental when it came to other first years, especially when they first set foot into the Great Hall, Hogwarts truly was like no other place on earth. She was always rather reminiscent of her finding herself in the same position. It had been astonishing really, to find out that she could wield magic and that despite her mind telling her it couldn't possibly be real, it became her absolute reality. She couldn't help but notice though that the number of first years seemed drastically smaller than they had previous years.

A middle-aged gentleman walked through the tables and up to the stool the sorting hat would sit on. He looked to be in his mid-forties and was well over six feet tall. His hair was a vibrant black with little wisps of gray that was neatly combed back only reaching the back of his neck. He had strikingly strong cheekbones, there was no denying that he was rather attractive. Hermione felt her face flush and she felt Ginny tugging on her sleeve but it was Luna who spoke, "He has very prepossessing features, wouldn't you agree?" she said rather loudly causing some of the surrounding students to giggle.

"Quite," Ginny agreed.

Hermione ushered them to hush as he unfolded the sorting hat and set it atop the stool. It didn't move for a few seconds then roared to life causing some of the students to jump, 

_"Ah, where to begin?_

_I've said time and time again that some might not find me swell, but I'm a hat that ponders in what you seek for seven years you'll stew._

_Hard times lay behind and new life brings a new, welcome to Hogwarts where I shall sort you._

_In brave and daring Gryffindor you might hit your mark. For Godric loved the strong of heart because chivalry and courage were what he sought._

_Or perhaps in wondrous Ravenclaw, you will find your start. Those with original intelligence always find their spot. Wisdom and wit where what Rowena thought was right on the dot._

_There is always Hufflepuff where those full of kindness and honesty always stand apart. This is the place for you if Loyalty isn't something you lack. Helga would be proud to say that you fit into the house she dared to start._

_Lastly, we have Slytherin who Salazar thought was pure, those who value ambition will end up finding it might just be the house for you._

_You might think me crazy, but I see every part of you. I stick by my decisions and now it's time to sort you,"_

The Great Hall burst into a round of applause and the hat tipped its point in acknowledgment. It was shorter than usual but it was a warm welcome compared to the speech they received during her sixth year. The new professor unrolled the parchment with students names and gave a dashing smile to the young first years, 

"Ackerly, Patrick," he said clearly and a young boy with strawberry blonde hair walked nervously up to the stool where the professor put the hat upon his head. A few seconds passed before the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff," at the top of its lungs causing the table to erupt in applause.

He waited for them to silence before saying, "Aftelton, Amelia," this time a dark-skinned girl with long straight hair walked gracefully up to the podium and sat down crossing her ankles and placed her hands in her lap. The hat contemplated her placement a bit longer but eventually decided upon Ravenclaw.

A few more names went by before the first Gryffindor was placed, Hermione clapped loudly and cheered along with the rest of her house. Afterward, the hat placed its first Slytherin. The Slytherins erupted in applause and cheers but she noticed that the sorting hadn't garnished as much praise as the others. She swiftly stood and clapped louder, encouraging others to accompany her, a few more students joined her but it hadn't had the effect that she had hoped for. 

"What was that?" Dennis hissed from down the table, he hadn't clapped. 

"How are we ever going to get over the horrible stigmatization that all Slytherins are evil if we simply make them evil for no reason? She's eleven," she hissed back, gesturing towards the Slytherin table, "She could be a muggle-born for all we know and we just made one of the biggest moments of her lifeless significant because of our bias," she said with finality, no one would sway her opinion on the matter. She looked around the table to see if anyone would challenge her but no one did. When the next Slytherin was sorted her message seemed to get across, Dennis, however, didn't move.

Once the last student was sorted into Gryffindor the hat was once more rolled up and put away while McGonagall stood and took its place. 

"Good evening," she started staring down at them all, "As most of you are aware, I am Headmistress McGonagall," This garnered a loud chorus of cheers from the Gryffindor table, she met them all with a hard glare and silence once again fell across the hall, "I have probably tried to prepare a speech for this night far too many times than I care to admit. I find that I'm lacking a certain charisma that the late Professor Dumbledore seemed to have," the hall was silent, "I would like for us all to take a moment to honor those lost over the past years by raising our wands," she pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it at the enchanted ceiling. One by one the rest of the professors followed as well as the students, including some of the first years that knew about the tales of what had happened.

When Hermione lifted hers she noticed that the ceiling began to shine a bit brighter and small orbs formed above them resembling stars. She elbowed Neville in the arm and he looked up as well, "Amazing..." he mused, and others began to notice as well.

McGonagall cleared her throat a little while later and all eyes fell back on her, "Before I start I have a few rules to go over. First of all, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. There will be no use of magic in the halls or between classes. Weasley products are strictly banned unless so noted on the bulletin board," she gestured to a large board that was posted near the entrance of the Great Hall. She continued on with the list of things that were prohibited, honestly, they probably weren't changed within the last decade or so and they were all usually disregarded by the second day of term.

"We have quite a lot of new faces this year. I would like you all to welcome our new Muggle Studies professor, Clarita Newclork," A short plump witch with wavy brown locks stood and waved enthusiastically at the crowd before taking her seat once more. Everyone clapped, Hermione snuck a peek at the Slytherins and they were clapping as well, just not enthusiastically. 

"Rubeus Hagrid has decided to continue his education," she smiled warmly down towards the end of the Gryffindor table. How had they missed him? None the less she happily cheered along, "Taking his place as the Care of Magical Creatures instructor is August Woodard." A younger man near the end of the table stood. He wasn't as attractive as the man that had herded the first years in but he could still be considered good looking. He was about as tall as Harry, but without the wiry hair, no his hair was cut quite short sans about an inch of hair that trailed right down the middle. He nodded before taking his seat.

"Taking over my duties as both the Transfiguration professor and Head of House is Alexander Dimitrov," the tall man that they had seen earlier stood, raised his hand and sat back down. A few of the girls at the table let out girlish squeals of delight while some of the boys groaned but the entire student body clapped.

"Professor Slughorn has chosen to retire this year," Hermione let out a sigh of relief. At least this year she wouldn't have to endure any more slug club meetings. She had spent a good part of the summer trying to figure out how to avoid him as much as possible, "taking his place is Arlo De Luca," a man that quite resembled Snape stood, he was a lot more stout than her previous potions master, but his hair seemed to be washed, and his nose fit perfectly on his face, he was also sporting facial hair. He nodded as well and took his seat.

"Lastly, taking over our Defense Against the Dark Arts position and the Slytherin Head of House is Andromeda Tonks. Unfortunately, special business has called her away for the night but she will be available tomorrow," the older witch concluded as the hall clapped once more. It made sense from what Hermione knew about her, she had withstood an interrogation by death eaters when her husband had gone on the run and surely she had taught her daughter a few tricks along the way.

She happened a glance in the direction of the Slytherin table and some of the older students looked nervous while others like Theodore Nott had a smug smirk graced across his features. She didn't know much about the woman, but if she were anything like her daughter she was exactly what Slytherin house needed.

Speaking of the new Slytherin Head of House she had been gone quite a while and Malfoy hadn't shown back up either. She also wondered where Teddy was during this entire time. As far as she knew apart from Harry there was no else to watch him and she highly doubted Andromeda would leave him in the care of the Malfoy's. 

"Along with the addition of our staff, there have been quite a few changes made to the school. The seventh-floor corridor is currently still under construction and I urge everyone to stay away while we work on repairs, there are also a few other spots that have not been completed but they have been properly warded for no entry," Hermione was sure that the main room in question was the Room of Requirement. Although it was hidden quite a few students knew about its existence but the last time that she had seen it it had been set ablaze by Fiendfyre. She wondered if they had managed to control the flames or if the room had been destroyed completely. If Harry was here she was positive that he would suggest that they check it out but as an individual, she had no such urge.

"With that being said, we are postponing the first week of class in order for everyone to get reacquainted with the school. We urge you to please consult with a member of our staff if the need arises, additionally if anyone would like to seek further counseling it will be made available all year," Hermione thought that the gesture was quite lovely and she knew a few students would take the Headmistress up on her offer but quite a few would not, herself included. 

How was she supposed to summarize the events of the past year to a complete stranger? How was she supposed to convey those feelings and expose such intimate details of her life when at times she found even talking to her best friends rather difficult? No, if the need arises she would write to Harry and Ron.

She was rather put out by the delay in classes though. She had planned to immerse herself in school and Head girl duties but that wouldn't be the case, without thinking her hand shot up in the air. McGonagall raised her brow at the young witch but allowed her to speak, "Excuse me, Professor, may some of us help with repairs?" she quickly asked as everyone turned to stare at her.

McGonagall contemplated her request, "I believe that can be arranged. Please allow me and the rest of the staff to discuss it further and we will follow up with you," she replied. Hermione shook her head in understanding and let McGonagall continue with her speech.

Of course, Hermione had ulterior motives in her request. She really did want to help as much as she possibly could but if she occupied her time with various tasks she wouldn't be forced to try and be civil with Malfoy or openly explore a world that Harry and Ron weren't a part of. She really might have overestimated her preference for learning.

"I would like to think myself to choose my words with fastidious care. Dark times are still ahead but I hope we can come together and start to rebuild what Hogwarts once stood for. Four houses United as one entity," her eyes darted from all four tables, "this year I wanted to try something a little different, I have appointed Hermione Granger as our head girl," the Great Hall went wild. 

Hermione felt terribly out of place quite like she had after the war once the writers at the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly started their stories. It's how she felt in Diagon Alley when complete strangers would come up to greet her as if they'd known each other for years. Some of the first years were straining to look at one of the members of the Golden Trio, some of the people who hadn't even acknowledged her in the past clapped loudly.

As if sensing her discomfort McGonagall commanded the attention of the students once again, "I have also given the title of Head boy to Draco Malfoy," the hall broke out in whispers and a few students even went as far to boo, his train friends, however, all clapped loudly, the rest of the house joined in. McGonagall held up her hand for silence, "While I understand that most of you feel as if I have made an error in judgment I assure you that I have not," she did not elaborate but as far as Hermione had known her she didn't say more than need be, besides it was really no one else's business as to why she chose Draco Malfoy. Although, Hermione felt as if she deserved some sort of explanation. 

Her lips pursed, "Our goal is to attempt a more unified approach, and as Miss Granger pointed out there is an irrefutable stigmatization of Slytherin house," a few people eyed her but none of them spoke as McGonagall continued, "I have had the misfortune of living through two wars and I hope we will never see another. The change must start with us. Miss Granger is a prominent figure in the wizarding world and with her guidance, I do believe that Mr. Malfoy can thrive when pushed in the right direction as well as the rest of Slytherin house. I can also assure you that the new head of house is not as lenient or biased as in previous years when it comes to the rules," Snape had always been lenient when it came to his house. 

She distinctly remembered during fourth year when Malfoy's spell had ricocheted off of Harry's and had hit her square in the face causing her already prominent overbite to grow past her chest. Instead of allowing her to go to the hospital wing like he had Goyle he had said, _'I see no difference.’_ even as her teeth had continued to grow. Even if Harry had taken the stance that Snape was inherently good, Hermione hadn't been convinced in the least bit. He was still cruel. One good act of repentance didn't add up to six years of torture from a man that was supposed to be furthering education. He was a pawn on both sides of the chess board and he had lost on both accounts.

As far as Malfoy went though she wasn't convinced. He was a very gifted wizard, there was no denying that but if they wanted to try and make a change a mentoring program or perhaps counseling would be more effective. No, by now she was positive that she was going to be Draco Malfoy's personal sitter. It's not as if anyone would challenge their new headmistress though, so, for now, she'd go along with it but she did expect an actual explanation. 

"For now let us focus on the future, and remember that Hogwarts will always be a home for all."

With that, the tables began to fill and the feast commenced. All four houses erupted in loud chatter and anything said before the feast temporarily forgotten. Hermione hadn't even noticed how hungry she had truly been before the food appeared on the table.

Some of the younger students had come up to them to ask them about the previous year. _'Is it true you broke into Gringotts? Did you really ride on a dragon? What was it like?_ all things she had been asked numerous times already. Luckily for her though Seamus and Dean were all too eager to tell everyone about the battle at Hogwarts. How Dean had punched a Death Eater to get a wand, or how Seamus finally got to intentionally set people on fire. 

All in all, it was a good feast but she still hadn't missed that neither Andromeda nor Malfoy had made it back. She had wondered if he decided to high tail it back to Malfoy Manor and violate his parole. She wouldn't put it past him, when it came to him he usually chickened out of absolutely everything.

Once dessert had been finished and everyone was efficiently stuffed the tables cleared McGonagall stood once more, "Over the course of the next few days the staff will be reaching out to our sixth, seventh, and eighth years respectively, to see where you are at as far as class assignments for what you plan to do after Hogwarts. We understand if your career paths need to be changed. Eighth years, if you could please see me before heading to your dorms," she informed them, dismissing them from dinner. 

Ginny gave Hermione's arm a light squeeze before standing, "Alright first years, gather over here!" she boomed and headed to the corner of the room. She watched as sixth and seventh year prefects ushered their newest additions to different corners of the room. 

"Coming Hermione?" Dean asked her as the other boys stood. 

"Yeah," she told them making their way up towards the staff table to meet their former head of house.

Hermione noticed that most of the students had elected to not come back to finish their final year. She thought it a rather poor decision since she knew a lot of students hadn't been given the opportunity to advance in the Ministry or St. Mungo's like Ron and Harry had, but she did understand that school wasn't everyone's forte. It was hard enough for her to be back and she had always looked forward to returning to the school after the summer holidays. 

"I'm glad to see that you all have elected to return this year," Nott snorted but quickly covered it with a cough, almost everyone glared at him. It wasn't a secret that most of the Slytherins were here to atone for their parents. McGonagall continued, "We have decided to make a different arrangement for the lot of you, mostly because you're more advanced than most of our students and we feel as if we would be robbing you of further education if we didn't push you along," she informed them.

Hermione bounced lightly on her toes, the prospect of more advanced classes practically made her mouth water with excitement, "In addition when you all received your letters you were given a work study, this is merely to determine whether you want to pursue the careers you had intended at the end of fifth year or would like to change course. You will be reassigned once we have determined your course of action," she looked pointedly at the Slytherins this time, "most of you are here by appointment of the Ministry, I expect you to behave accordingly. Remember that it is at our discretion whether or not you can stay here so I suggest you take these new rules to heart,"

"What about them?" Pansy asked, pointedly staring at the Gryffindors.

"They adhere to the same rules as you, if they elect to break them they will suffer the consequences. Speaking of, I have been informed that there was an incident on the train resulting in the destruction of property?" she looked at the Slytherins.

"Actually, professor, they hadn't drawn their wands," Hermione interrupted, "I came across the scene, it was Dennis Creevy who fired the spell," she admitted, she continued to inform the Headmistress of the events that had transpired, including the incident with the prefects, leaving out minor details such as Slytherins drinking habits.

"I see, thank you Miss Granger," she shook her head, "This year is not going to be easy by any means but I'm sure you have all had your fair share of difficulties over the course of the past few years, I really hope you all can attempt to show a civilized relationship between each other," she informed them, "I've kept you long enough and I suspect most of you are ready to retire for the night, Miss Granger, if I could have a moment of your time," she watched as the rest of the eighth years exited the Great Hall. No one spoke but she was sure she had seen Seamus throw Zabini a dirty glance before they disappeared from view.

"If you'll follow me," they both exited the Great Hall, "I hope the summer treated you well?" she asked casually. 

Hermione smiled, "It did, although I must admit that it feels extremely different without Ron and Harry here."

"I can imagine, but I'm sure you will fall back into your normal habits, sans mischief, once classes resume," she smirked down at her.

"That, I can assure you, is exactly what I plan to do," she laughed lightly. 

McGonagall was right, it was usually Harry that had inklings towards things that could get them expelled but she really aided in that area due to her penchant for answers. It's not as if Ron hadn't helped either. Honestly, all three of them were rather encourageable.

She followed McGonagall to the third floor corridor and watched as the Gargoyle jumped aside as she said the password. At least it hadn't been a horribly generic password that she knew Dumbledore was prone to, really anyone that knew the man could probably guess or at least randomly guess a candy. 

Unlike Dumbledore's office which had been covered in trinkets and other odds and ends was now lined with rows upon rows of books, there was a secrecy sensor dangling from one of the lower ceilings, the Quill of Acceptance was hurriedly writing in a book off towards the side of the room, and a half played game of wizards chess was on a small table to her left. The one thing that she wasn't able to take her eyes from was the portrait right behind McGonagall's desk. An old man was lightly snoring, seemingly oblivious to their intrusion.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw McGonagall gesture towards one of the open chairs across from her desk and she swooped around to sit in her chair across from her, "I think it safe to assume that you have some questions?" she asked, offering her a biscuit that was sitting on the side of her desk.

"No thank you," she politely declined, "and yes, I have a few questions but I suppose the first thing that I would like an answer to would be why you chose Draco Malfoy of all people to take over as Head boy. He really fell flat with his duties during fifth and sixth year and the only reason I can come up with as to why he would be given a position once again would be that I am to be his babysitter so to speak," she rushed out, quite frankly happy to get it off her chest.

McGonagall, despite her usual unbiased demeanor, looked rather put out. Her lips drew into a very thin line and to Hermione's surprise she turned and stared at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, "Albus if you will," 

The portrait of Albus Dumbledore slowly sat up straight in his chair, no hint of sleep actually visible. Hermione couldn't help but to glare at her old headmaster.

"Good evening Miss Granger," he greeted as if they had been on friendly terms. She supposed they had been up until about a year or so ago when she had had time to mull over his decisions and lack of guidance and by then he hadn't been aware of her ill feelings since he had already met his end to the hands of Severus Snape.

"Professor," she ground out, still trying to keep herself civilized as McGonagall had so eloquently put it earlier. 

He smiled down at her, that mischievous twinkle that he was prone to shower people with still held itself even in his portrait, "I'm afraid that you've misinterpreted why Mr. Malfoy has been placed in the position of head boy," he informed her, that smile still plastered on his face, "He has plenty of people within the castle that will look after him. I have discussed with Minerva why I think he would be a right fit for his final year," he said lightly as if anything about Draco Malfoy could be considered casual. 

She didn't say anything but let him continue, "Sometimes good people and good deeds need a push in the right direction," that still wasn't answering her question. He could have easily put someone like Neville in that position and let Andromeda push him to be better if that was the case. Head boy was a title that he didn't rightfully deserve, "I know you have your doubts but given a push in the right direction I believe the boy can do great things. Without your guidance, I don't believe that Harry would have been as successful in his journey,"

Hermione felt herself becoming angry. It was one thing to use her to help Harry, he was her best friend after all, but it was another thing entirely to expect her to interact with her teenage tormentor. It was cruel and if she had known this is why she was put into this position she would have turned it down, "How dare you!" she hissed, even she could tell that her voice had gone up a few octaves, a mix of emotions clouding her normal mannered self. 

She was angry. Angry at Dumbledore for putting her, Harry, and Ron in such compromising positions. They had all almost died on a number of occasions and it was as if Dumbledore thought it was still a game. Malfoy wasn't his concern anymore, and McGonagall should have known better.

"Miss Granger! That's no way to speak to a professor rather he be living or not!" McGonagall snapped at her.

****

Draco slowly followed Andromeda as they came closer and closer to the sound of the disturbance.

"How dare either of you! My job is not to look after everyone who crosses my path! It's not fair for you to just make these asinine decisions because you like to meddle in other people's affairs!" Granger could be heard yelling. 

So he had assumed correctly then? Everyone was merely put in his life to try and guide him in the direction that they saw fit...Andromeda was forced on him at the Manor, Granger was being forced upon him at Hogwarts, it wasn't as if he could escape either one of them without receiving serious punishment from the Ministry. At least Granger was seeing things for what they were worth. 

"You put us in horribly implicit positions," she added, "You put too much stark in our abilities. What would have happened if I hadn't figured the clues out, or if Ron had decided to not return? What you asked of us, Professor Snape, Harry, even Malfoy was wrong. Yet here you are treating us as if we're still part of some grand scheme. The war is over! Let us go on with our lives," she sounded as if she were crying now. Whether it was out of anger or sadness he had no clue, he'd seen Granger cry on many occasions and most of those had been brought on by him but something sounded off with her voice.

He and Andromeda both looked at each other gauging whether or not they should interrupt or let them finish their conversation. To him, it didn't seem like they needed assistance and it was actually rather entertaining to hear Granger lose that goody two shoe complex. He didn't know exactly what she was talking about though, it was obviously only something exclusively between the people in the room. 

After the battle in the Great Hall, his whole family had been hauled off to the ministry. He didn't have the privilege of finding out about Severus' "full" involvement until a few weeks after his trial when one of Skeeter's many new novels came in with the morning post. According to Rita Skeeter Snape had harbored feelings towards Potter's mother and the events unfurled from there, although he wasn't sure how much of her story was actually fabricated. Sure, he had seen the memories in the pensive, but it had only been bits and pieces. It's not as if he would ask Potter and Snape was dead. The events that lead up to Voldemort's death at the hands of the chosen one had been very vague. Potter and his little group of friends hadn't said a word about it other than it was an act of old magic sealed by love that had defeated the Dark Lord in the end.

"Miss Granger, I can assure you that was never the intent," Dumbledore informed her, "No one is making you do anything except work with him for the year. Other than head duties you do not have to interact with him," he assured her, ignoring her other accusations completely. 

"I find that very hard to believe," she scoffed.

Dumbledore chuckled, "As bright as ever I see,"

At that Draco couldn't help but let out a snort. Andromeda shot him a quick warning look before she lightly knocked on the door. They swung open and Andromeda walked in. He followed taking in the room. He had never actually seen the head's office before, not unless you included Umbridge's short stunt ar the castle. To be honest he wasn't exactly impressed. It was quite normal, like most of the regular professors quarters. Books, knickknacks, nothing to really stand out that she was in a position of power. 

"Andromeda, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall greeted. 

"Minerva, Miss Granger, Albus," she replied, "Sorry for our absence during the feast,"

"No worries dear," McGonagall assured her.

Draco's attention, however, was fixed on his former headmaster's portrait. Were they expecting him to say something? To acknowledge the man he had attempted to murder? What was he supposed to say? _'I'm sorry I tried to kill you and forced my godfather to finish the deed for me?'_ Even for him, that wouldn't be a poor way to address his fuck up.

He focused instead on Granger. She was currently standing behind McGonagall's desk, arms crossed and eyes rimmed red. Her shoulders were moving rapidly and her hair that she somehow managed to throw into what he supposed could be called a bun was starting to poke out every which way. 

McGonagall cleared her throat and ushered her heads to sit, conjuring a chair for Andromeda, "Mr. Malfoy, you missed quite a lot during the feast, to catch you up to speed, classes will resume next week. This week we are allowing the students to get a feel of the castle and its many changes. It is giving us a chance to finish up minor repairs as well. We will be assessing where you're at as far as advancing your career and possibly revisit your timetable as far as classes go. We have a slew of new professors as well, you will have a chance to converse with them as the year goes by. As I'm sure you already know, Andromeda is your new Head of House,"

He shot her a look, no, he hadn't known that actually. Maybe this was what Theo had been referring to earlier. It's not as if he really cared though. If she was expecting to see something different than what he had shown her all summer then she really didn't know him at all.

"Also, I'm aware that it might have come as a surprise that you received the position of head boy," Granger gave an amused snort, "but as I had told you I expect this year to be full of changes. I am aware of your track record but in order for you to progress and aid Slytherin house back into better standings, as well as yourself, I expect you to uphold your duties. It is at my discretion to keep you here or allow the Ministry to haul you off to Azkaban, which I hope will not be the case. I will implore you to follow the rules as closely as you can," she informed him.

He really had nothing to say, at this point, he was following the motions, "Yes, Professor," was all he could muster without sounding too condescending.

"Is that all?" Granger scoffed, turning in her chair to look at him, "After everything, yes professor is the best you can do?" 

Draco's eyes drifted back and forth between the three witches in the room, they were just going to allow her to talk to him like that? He grit his teeth, "What exactly do you want me to say, Granger? We're not all emotionally unstable like yourself," he quickly replied. 

"Excuse me?" she screeched, straightening her back and tilting her head in the air trying to pull off a look of arrogance, "I wasn't the one that jumped from a moving carriage because I can't face my actions," she quickly retorted.

"No, you're the one doubled over sobbing," he smirked.

He noticed her hand twitch to the inside of her robes he opened his mouth to taunt her once more but he found no sound was coming from either of them. He glanced sideways at McGonagall, she had cast a wordless silencing charm and was currently glaring at the pair.

It was Dumbledore's bark that caused both of them to jump, "Ah, I can see this is going to be a little more difficult than we initially thought," he said amused. 

Granger stood bringing her hands to her hips, mouthing some words but her voice hadn't pierced through the spell.

"I told you he was too spoiled for his own good," Andromeda added. Draco glared at her.

"I guess I underestimated the amusements of animosity," he commented lightly, "Draco," he said quietly, catching him off guard, "I understand that being back here isn't exactly something you may find appealing, but if it helps I would like to offer an apology," Draco's jaw went slack. Dumbledore was apologizing to him? Shouldn't it have been the other way around? 

"I knew you would become more erratic with the attempts on my life if I were to have interfered with your mission and I couldn't be sure if you would seek guidance from Bellatrix if I had, even with your mother's vow with Severus I had assumed she would turn to Voldemort. If she had I knew he would change his plan and you would be as good as dead," he frowned, "I have been informed that you have seen the memories that Severus had left Mr. Potter, I assume you have questions?" 

He did, but where exactly was he supposed to start? There was no way that Dumbledore could have prevented him from taking the mark, and if he had interfered he wasn't sure how he would have actually reacted. It was all about saving his mother and father at that point, "You hadn't expected me to murder you, but what if I had gone through with it?" he asked, hands gripping his chair. 

"I couldn't be one hundred percent certain, but if you had actually planned on following through with it I think you would have found a better way than poisoned mead and jewelry," 

Draco felt his eye twitch, "What if Snape had fooled you?"

"He wouldn't," he assured them, "There is magic entangled with words. When he asked me to protect Lily he became bound to our agreement," 

"But she died," Draco interrupted.

"Yes, unfortunately, we all underestimated their secret keeper," he replied sadly, "Still, that hadn't put a void to our contract. Snape's love-"

"Yes, yes, we've all heard the spew about love being the most powerful magic, etcetera..." Draco interrupted. 

Granger threw his attention off when she stomped her foot hard into the floor still unable to speak, she threw her hands up in frustration. He found it quite humorous actually, she never knew when to shut her gob. 

"Draco," Andromeda warned.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance but drew his attention back to Dumbledore, "I'm not happy about the fact that Granger is going to be my watcher, couldn't you have just decided to let me live out my final year in peace? Longbottom," although he hated to admit it, "would be the better choice. Anyone else for that matter," he confessed.

Hermione nodded, crossing her arms over her chest, "Ah yes, Neville would have made a fine choice; he did lead most of the students last year, alas, I don't think many could handle the Slytherins as well as you can. I remember your father being a rather capable head boy himself and I see quite a bit of him in you, or at least I did. I think most people will be rather surprised by what you're capable of. You have very high marks in all of your classes, you're quite capable at mending objects," Draco winced, knowing he was referring to the vanishing cabinet, "and if I remember correctly you're quite talented when it comes to theatrical spells," he smiled. 

Draco could hardly argue those points, he was rather gifted when it came to certain magic but both his mother and father had agreed that it was due to his pure blood that ran through his veins and he had never contested it, "You have to know that not all the Slytherins just follow me and there's going to be fallout. Longbottom seems capable of handling the situation," he tried to argue again.

"So are you trying to say that you're not qualified for the position then?" Dumbledore asked. 

This struck a nerve with the wizard. Of course he was capable of the job. He wasn't an idiot. Perhaps it was the Slytherin in him but he wasn't about to relinquish his position, "No. All I'm saying is don't come pointing fingers at me when the rest of the school doesn't just fall into this scheme. I won't just sit around and allow people to call me, oh what are the words I'm looking for," he paused for dramatic effect, "oh right, death eater scum, or insult my parents and you can hardly expect us not to defend ourselves. You're trying to force change on people who are quite content on staying the same."

He noticed Hermione still hadn't been given the chance to talk but her attention was now focused on the headmaster and headmistress. She was nodding vigorously, and under any other circumstance he would find this quite comical but he had a feeling that for once they were on the same page. It amazed him how even through death Dumbledore had found a way to run things. He understood perfectly well that this year wouldn't be conventional but none the less this was rather ridiculous. Although he constantly felt like this throughout the years. 

"We will be strictly enforcing no magic in the halls," McGonagall assured him.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the old witch. It's not as if it had been enforced before. None of the rules had ever been followed as long as he had attended Hogwarts. His father had always said that since Dumbledore became headmaster the school started to deteriorate from the inside out. Draco could definitely believe it. 

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to have a word with Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall interjected.

It wasn't a question but more of a statement. It seemed as if neither he nor Granger was going to get the answers that they wanted to hear. She continued to glare at Dumbledore but swiftly turned on her heel with her nose stuck in the air, "Andromeda, can you be a dear and show Miss Granger her new living quarters?" Andromeda nodded and stood as well and exited the room throwing Draco a quick warning look before following the head girl out of the room.

"Well, that was a waste of time." He heard Granger growl out as soon as she was free of the silencing spell.

He turned his attention back towards Dumbledore when he heard him laugh once more, "Malfoy," the old witch finally addressed him, "I know that you haven't elected to come back of your own accord and that your summer hasn't been pleasant but I do assure you that we hold no ill will on you," she said somberly offering out a dish full of biscuits.

He declined.

"I know the history between you and Miss Granger hasn't been pleasant but if you can attempt to be civil with her and the rest of the school you might see that some people are more understanding than you give them credit for. You came from very unfortunate circumstances and your choices weren't always yours to make," she continued.

"Although you might not think it much, I do forgive you, Draco," Dumbledore interjected and he couldn't help but feel a sense of intensification. It was one thing for a portrait to dish out forgiveness but quite another for the entire student body. If he hadn't have let those death eaters in the castle or even took the dark mark things might have turned out differently, "I know Voldemort could be persuasive and I know he used your parents as collateral to fulfill his plans, but you can't carry that around with you forever," he said his voice now carrying a seriousness that he rarely showed.

Draco sat in silence. He wouldn't have taken the mark if his father hadn't been caught in the Department of Mysteries. He wouldn't have had a reason to. His mother had urged him not to, the idea that he was just a boy lingered in her mind but there was little she could do otherwise. They both knew it. For a while the praise from Bellatrix, the other death eaters and even Voldemort himself had satisfied him. As the year went on though he came to realize that it wasn't everything his father had said it had been. He knew his father had been far more complacent before the end of fourth year but he still had this air about him when he spoke of being a death eater, Draco could never quite place it but it reminded him of regret. 

"We aren't our circumstances," Dumbledore informed him, "You were given a chance to live away from the pureblood prejudices that you've known since birth, it might be a new chance to explore that," He looked hopeful but Draco wasn't sure. How exactly did you go from living one life to exploring another? Andromeda had done it, but she had admitted that it hadn't been easy. Was he willing to put that much effort into trying to convince people he wasn't just Draco Malfoy, death eater? He knew he was more than the mark on his arm but he was still a Malfoy. 

McGonagall cleared her throat, "While Albus makes an excellent point that still doesn't excuse your actions. I understand that the Ministry is requiring you to take muggle studies, although, ideally, you should be sitting in with the first years since you are so behind I feel as if you won't be exposed to enough of their culture if you're stuck to the curriculum. I have arranged for our new muggle studies professor to have a separate class for you and the rest of the Slytherins this year," she told him with a tone that said there was no room for discussion, "I am also requiring you to help finish in the clean up and repairs of the rest of the castle. You will be given a very strict curfew for the nights you are not on patrol, and I think it goes without saying that Hogsmeade trips will no longer be an option," He had assumed as much anyway. He wasn't planning on going to Hogsmeade, it wasn't as if he'd be welcomed after placing Madam Rosmerta under the imperius curse during sixth year.

"I'm not sure if you're aware, but the head boy and girl do share a common area. We have moved it to the fourth floor, Miss Granger's quarters will be strictly off limits," As if he would bother. He'd probably spend his free time in the Slytherin dorms or in his room. He had no interest in speaking with Granger at least no more than he had to. He was sure she shared the same sentiment. 

"I think we've kept you enough for the night, we can continue this some other time if you wish," she stood and he glanced up at Dumbledore's portrait which was now empty. 

He pushed himself up off his chair and followed McGonagall from her office. There had been a reason that he had never been a fan of Dumbledore or Gryffindors in general, and this was it. They had a tendency to stick their noses in places where they didn't belong. Potter, Granger, and Weasleby always had that tendency. Even at eleven the three of them had been a thorn in his side. They were always breaking the rules but managed to get praise from their actions, Dumbledore always made sure to throw them a bone with the house points each year and he was sure their new headmistress would as well. Granger was sure to lead the charge this year.

He didn't want to dwell on it further, this night had surely worked his nerves. He was beginning to feel the tension in his neck build and knew that sleep would probably be out of the question for the night. Instead, he focused on the echo of their footsteps as they wound their way through the castle. It reminded him eerily of sixth year when he'd meander the halls in the middle of the night on his way towards the room of hidden things. At least McGonagall seemed content with the silence as well, although he figured it was because she was trying not to wake the portraits. 

Eventually, the found their way to the fourth floor and she led him past the prefect's bathroom and around the corner to a small tower that he hardly remembered being their before. There were two portraits on the wall, one with a sleeping witch that was covered in fancy dress robes and another one that had been vacated. 

McGonagall brandished her wand and tapped on the empty portrait, a door suddenly appearing between the two portraits, "It would seem that we stayed out too late, the inhabitant that would allow you into the common room has departed for the night. I'm sure Miss Granger will supply you with the appropriate password. Your room is to the right," she admonished, "Remember what we discussed Mr. Malfoy," and with that she waited for him to enter his new living space.

He didn't hesitate to step inside and shut the door behind him. It was far better to be trapped in a room with Granger than to be stuck around McGonagall. He made a thorough sweep of the room, Granger was nowhere to be found probably off to bed or writing an owl to he Weasle for comfort. In fact, it didn't even look as if she'd come back at all. Probably holed up with she Weasel so they both could cry of the injustice that would be their final year. 

Draco took the time to survey the room. To his left was a staircase which he assumed led to Granger's dorm, and to the right another staircase which led to his dorm. It definitely didn't have the underground feel that Slytherins dorm did and he was sure by the look of the furniture that it wasn't near as comfy. He was right, all he needed to do was press down on one of the cushions of the only chair in the room to know that it was hard as a rock. So much for the homely feel that the Gryffindors always bragged about. No wonder they always had sticks up their arses. 

He definitely wouldn't be spending time here though, not unless he invited his friends up just to annoy Granger. He assumed the couch was the exact same way, he'd definitely add some charms to the decorum later. There was a fireplace on the wall closest to Granger's room that hadn't been lit yet and near it set a table big enough just for Granger and her books. It would have been big enough for two people but Granger's insufferable ego needed a space of its own. 

All in all, he was thoroughly unimpressed with his new living quarters. One would think that they would spare no expense for their war heroine Granger. He actually was surprised that he didn't see a monument made up in Potter's honor upon arrival. Perhaps his room would be better suited to his standards. He ventured up the staircases, (this school and its bloody stairs), and came upon a door that had a placard across the top that read Malfoy in silver letters. At least the door had been better looking than the rest of the heads dorm so far.

He slowly entered the room and was quite relieved to see that it resembled his room at the manor. His four-poster had been enlarged and took up a considerable amount of the room, it was smaller than his liking but that's how Hogwarts had always been. It was about the same size as his shared dorm in Slytherin so he didn't have much room for complaint. On one side of the room sat a bookshelf that he would eventually fill with books that were stored in his trunk, and on the other side was another door. He slowly inched it open to reveal a private bathroom equipped with its own shower. Now, this is what he had imagined when they said head dorms. 

Unfortunately, he noticed the door on the other side which he assumed lead to Granger's room. He let a snarl rip through his teeth, of course they'd have to cohabit the bathroom of all things. They couldn't afford to put in two baths? Well, if worse came to worse he'd just go to the perfect bath and soak in the scented bubbles if he had to. He shut the door, making sure to lock it for good measure just in case Granger didn't piece the puzzle together and manage to venture into his room. 

He groaned and shrugged off his robes deciding that laying in bed would be the best option he had at this time. A part of him really wanted to write to his mother and apologize and let the Aurors haul him off, it would be easier. He couldn't stomach letting his mother down though. Her marriage was in shambles, the rest of her life didn't need to be. As of right now he was stuck at school and it might as well have been a whole other prison sans the dementors, but he had a feeling the rest of his peers would be quite worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought this chapter started off great but I feel as if I let it slip away from me. I've got a lot going on in life right now and my mind hasn't been in the right space lately. So I apologize if this chapter didn't quite do it for you. I am trying to do a daily word count which I update on my tumblr, Smile4MeDraco, so if you're interested find me there. Also, I'm all for constructive criticism, but if you're reading just to add your opinion on how my story should go please be advised that your comments might get deleted. It's not cool to bully people on the internet or real life! If you want a certain story please write it yourself. Thank you all that are sticking with this story, you're the bees knees!


	13. Peturbance

Hermione woke up feeling like complete and utter shite. Her back was sore because she had found an impossibly odd angle to sleep and apparently hadn't shifted much during the night. Her usually unmanageable mane of hair had somehow wrapped itself around her face in the process so she took a good five minutes to un-attach it from her neck and face. Luckily she couldn't remember having a nightmare, that was a good sign all things considered. 

She hadn't planned on just falling asleep, but after that fiasco of a night, she felt completely drained. When she had been shown to her new dormitory she wasn't in the mood to wait up for Malfoy so she could initiate some sort of confrontation so she stalked up to her room and began to unpack just enough to find her pajamas. The first thing she found was the box that George had given her. She still had no interest in its contents and carefully shoved the box underneath her desk, she'd explore it later and well after she guarded herself against the contents.

As she rifled through her trunk she found the sister book that she had given to Ron just that morning. Was it that morning? The day had been unimaginably long, and her time spent without Harry and Ron felt as if it had been weeks rather than hours.

When she opened the book there was a small _"Hey,_ written in it. Followed by a more pronounced, _"Hello?"_ and then an all-out scribbled mess of, _"It's well past ten! Where are you? Is everything okay? Hermione!"_ which caused one of those girlish giggles of amusement to escape from her lips. She couldn't help but to furrow her brow, she would have to remember to add an untraceable enchantment that notified her whenever she received a message.

She quickly dug out a quill and replied back, _"I'm fine Ronald, just a long first day back,"_ she offered.

A few minutes passed but soon the words began to spread across the page, _"I miss you,"_

_"I miss you too, it's not the same without you or Harry here."_

_"You still have time to come home."_

_"And leave Ginny here to send an angry howler?"_

_"Gin's a big girl, she can handle herself. You've faced bigger things than my sister."_

_"True, but none as smart."_

_"You're bloody brilliant love, I'm sure you could handle her."_

_"She's not the one I'm worried about."_

_"I swear if that bloody ferret tries anything I'll kill him!"_

_"Don't worry, I think for now he's been reigned in."_

_"Curse him already, have you?"_

_"Of course not! I'm not a barbarian. No, McGonagall laid the rules on pretty thick."_

_"About time someone did."_

_"Agreed."_

_"I love you."_

_"Love you too, Ronald."_

That had been the last thing she remembered. She merely passed out on her four-poster and found herself in the same position the next morning. A nice long shower would be in order, followed by breakfast, then she'd schedule a perfect meeting to determine temporary rounds, she would have to unpack as well and hopefully by that point it would be lunch.

After a long hot shower, she made her way down to breakfast taking note that it didn't look as if Malfoy had stirred at all. Not that it mattered, life would just be exceedingly easier if they formed a decent schedule of avoidance. It wasn't the fact that she openly despised her counterpart, which she did, but since she could remember all they had ever done was argue. They couldn't be in a room together without throwing out some sort of insult towards the other.

She was positive that she would hear him uttering _mudblood_ by the end of the day unless they managed to avoid each other altogether. So far that was working out pretty well but it had only been a matter of hours since they last saw each other. She'd figure out his patterns and side step him at every possible moment.

"Oi! Hermione!" Ginny yelled, motioning for her to join her at the Gryffindor table, leaving Hermione's inner avoidance of Malfoy to temporarily disappear, "Didn't hear from you last night, everything okay?" she asked handing her a cup of coffee.

Hermione graciously took the steaming cup of life and inhaled its wonderful aroma before taking a tiny sip testing the temperature, "Yeah, Professor McGonagall wanted to go over some stuff with myself and Malfoy," she supplied taking another sip of coffee.

"So the ferret didn't tuck in his tail in and run," she stated contemplating this news, "We're stuck with him then," she said rather dejectedly.

Hermione nodded, tired of Malfoy taking up more of her life than he should, "So are you meeting with one of the professors about a change in careers?" she asked reaching for some toast.

Ginny beamed, "Of course not, I've always wanted to play Quidditch professionally. If that doesn't pan out I can always become a flying coach or something...no need to change my schedule. Mum's going to have a fit, but you know how much it means to me. What about you?"

Hermione chewed on her cheek contemplating an answer, "I've never had just one path I've decided upon. I really hope they allow me to take as many N.E.W.T.S. as possible though, I just want to keep my options open."

"Honestly Hermione, you're the only person I've known that delights in working," Ginny chuckled.

She shrugged, "I don't want to be limited to just one career. Who knows, I may decide to take up a muggle career," she supplied, dentistry ran in the family.

Hermione missed her parents more and more as the days rolled by. She really had wanted to find her parents right after the Battle of Hogwarts but it just hadn't felt right. She had no doubt that she would be able to fix their memories. she had relentlessly practiced the charm and the reversal over and over again until she was positive that she could perform them perfectly. It was just that life was starting to actually catch back up to her.

For one there was the aftermath of the war to contend with. While reuniting with the Granger's would have been a dream come true, her other family was grieving and she couldn't ask Ron to sacrifice his mourning period to accompany her to retrieve them. She couldn't leave them, she was still dealing with the after-effects as well.

Then there had been the publicity to deal with, her parents, although quite proud of their daughter, were not aware of all of her exploits at Hogwarts. Surely if she had informed them that she was being hunted for her blood and would most likely be tortured and murdered they would have banned her from returning to school. She was being hounded any time she set foot away from the Burrow and she couldn't exactly waltz up to Kingsley and tell him that she wished to travel internationally to find her parents which she personally had modified their memories and now desperately wanted to get them back. He had enough on his plate with rounding up death eaters and taking out the corruption of the Ministry.

The last thing that had discouraged her from seeking them out was the most viable excuse, she was terrified. What if, despite her continued practice of the charm, she wouldn't be able to reverse the effects? That would mean that Wendell and Monica Wilkins would permanently be just dentists that lived in Australia with no knowledge that they ever had a life where they were in fact, Emelia and Ross Granger with a daughter named after yet another Shakespearean character whom they loved to the fullest; or worse, what if they regained all of their memories but were unable to forgive her for doing what she thought to be the best option? It was one thing to allow herself to suffer alone but if her parents could no longer subject themselves to falsehood they would suffer as well.

"At least Ron and Harry are getting to follow their dreams. They start Auror training in a few weeks. It's going to be interesting, I've always wondered how my brother would fair without you," Ginny supplied, causing her thoughts to drift her fears back to the present.

"He'll do fine, Ron's a lot quicker on his feet than people give him credit for. He just has a tendency to get lazy," she admitted.

"Well, he won't be able to slack off, otherwise they'll drop him from the program, war hero or not," Ginny sighed. Before they could continue on with their conversation the owls began to drop off the morning post.

Two birds swooped in and deposited a giant box in front of Ginny but her hand went straight towards the letter that a pure white owl was holding. It didn't take a genius to know that the owl was Harry's, Han almost resembled Hedwig to an uncanny degree.

Pigwidgeon barreled onto the table and presented Hermione with a subtle bouquet of amaryllis which caused her cheeks to flare red. Ron had really improved his romantic gestures over the past few months, that was definitely apparent by the looks of awe that she was receiving from the girls around her. She handed Pig a piece of toast and he happily flew off to eat his treat. Once he was gone Han jumped over to her and held out his claw brandishing a thick letter from Harry. She gave Han a pet before offering him a piece of toast that he gladly accepted and flew off to join Pig in the rafters.

She quickly tore open the letter and saw Harry's messy script,

_Hermione,_

_Should have remembered to send this with you yesterday but I got distracted. I think it'll do you more good than me, just don't lose it. Have fun, miss you._

_Harry_

She looked at the other piece of parchment that he sent. No, it couldn't be, could it? There, sitting in front of her, was a very thick folded up piece of parchment that looked blank but slightly warn. He had sent her the Marauders Map. At least it looked like the map, it was certainly thick enough but there was no way of knowing for sure without actually pulling it out and she was not about to do that in the Great Hall where so many people were watching. She quickly stuffed the parchment in her bag and directed her attention towards Ginny who was opening her package.

"Mum sent you some stuff as well Hermione," she supplied rummaging through the contents and placing them on the table. Bags of homemade sweets, two Gryffindor scarfs, one with a knitted G and another with a knitted H, a few Weasley products which Ginny made sure to keep in the box, and a set of photos of the entire family, including Fred and their fallen friends.

Hermione felt her eyes begin to water and Ginny quickly rose from her seat, "I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me, I need a moment," she rushed out, discarding all the items on the table she briskly walked from the Great Hall.

"You going after her?" Dean asked as he took her vacant spot, looking over the items quickly understanding why Ginny had left.

Hermione rubbed at her eyes, "Not now, Ginny is used to privacy," which was true, although her brothers had been protective of their little sister they had never been great with dealing with women, Ginny was fiercely independent, "When she wants to talk she will," she supplied gathering up the things that Ginny had left behind.

Dean shrugged and began to fill a plate with eggs. Neville wandered in and sat down beside her, "Sleep well?" he asked, watching as she pushed the box to the side.

"Surprisingly better than expected," she admitted and took another sip of coffee.  
Another owl swooped down startling her to the point that she choked on her coffee, causing Neville to pat her on the back as she ungracefully coughed up a lung.

Dean quickly snatched the paper from the owl before he could begin to peck at her hair and dropped the appropriate coin in its little pouch allowing it to hoot and speed off, "Hoity little owl, eh?" he asked unrolling the Prophet.

Hermione finally composed herself from her coughing fit and noticed the look of annoyance sketched across Dean's face, "What is it?" she asked rather breathless.

Dean looked up from the paper and mumbled something under his breath, "Nothing to worry yourself about," he quickly told her.

"What is it?" she pressed again.

He shook his head and attempted to pull the paper from her reach as she scrambled to snatch it from him, "Nothing to worry about," he said again, leaning back further so she would have to practically jump across the table if she wanted to grab it.

"Whatcha on about?" Seamus asked, walking by and snatching the paper from Dean before sitting down and placing the Daily Prophet on the table in front of him.

Before Hermione could pull it from him Dean _accidentally,_ knocked over a pitcher of orange juice in an attempt to snatch it back causing its contents to spill across the front page and everyone in their current section.

"Bloody Hell!" Seamus roared jumping out of his seat, jarring the table hard enough to make a platter of eggs go flying straight towards Hermione and Neville.

A low growl emitted from the curly haired Gryffindor and she quickly brandished her wand clearing up the spilled juice from the table and egg from her hair. She highly considered just leaving Dean in his current state of a drenched lion just for being difficult but she opted to clean them all up instead. Very quickly before anyone else had time to react she grabbed the parchment and saw plastered on the front page a photo of both her and Ron kissing on the platform and then another right below it of her and Malfoy sharing the same carriage, a smirk growing across his face and her face pinching together in what could have been perceived as a flirtatious pout reading in big bold letters: **Not just Golden Trio, but Golden Love Triangle**

Her eyes darted across the paper, _It's no secret that our beloved war heroine Hermione Granger has managed to break a few hearts in her lifetime, Victor Krum, Harry Potter, and now perhaps Ron Weasley. As seen above it seems as if Miss Granger might have a new type, bad boy; Draco Malfoy has definitely been on her radar lately from her accidental run-in with him in Diagon Alley, where my sources say the two were caught embracing, to the Hogwarts Express where she was seen defending him against the rest of her house. Unfortunately, all three individuals involved in the current love triangle were unavailable for comment but rest assured that I, Rita Skeeter, will get to the bottom of this. (Continue on page 6b)_

Hermione didn't bother reading any further instead opting to crumple up the entire thing and swiftly lighting it on fire. If any of the professors noticed they didn't say anything, that technically would have been against the rules. She didn't have time to worry about it though. Now on top of everything she was going to have to deal with even more fabricated gossip and most of the students would be dumb enough to believe it.

She was obviously thoroughly invested in Ron. There was no way that she would even entertain the idea of anything other than loathing and prefect business where Malfoy was concerned. Anyone who had known her would know that this article was complete and utter rubbish. How did they even get that from that photo and how the heck had she not seen someone lurking? Both her and Malfoy had missed it.

"We all know it isn't true..." Dean assured her.

"That's not the point!" she seethed, "Of all the things I've ever done people are more obsessed with a fabricated gossip article than what they need to focus on! How about the fact that they captured two more death eaters two days ago? Where's that? Or what about the expansion of the Ministry addendum to Hogwarts A History, what page did that appear on?" she hissed, pushing her food and coffee away, no longer interested in breakfast.

"Wouldn't know, you burned my paper," Dean huffed.

"Don't you mean my paper?" her voice raising an octave.

"I paid for it," he snapped back.

"And you're both pretty..." Seamus cut in grabbing some toast, "Hermione, I know that saving the world is very high on your agenda, but the war is over and it's time to relax," he pointed out, licking his fingers of some grape jam, "You can save the world in a few weeks," he added.

"I second that Hermione, we all fought hard and they're giving us a week to get used to the school. Don't focus on the papers, apart from the Quibbler they're all rubbish anyway, enjoy yourself before you throw yourself back into the throngs of school work."

Hermione saw the logic in their argument but it was the principle of the matter, "It's easy for you to say, according to Rita Skeeter none of you are pining for Draco Malfoy," she groaned.

"Now that, we can all agree, is about the scariest thing imaginable," Dean agreed. 

 

****

Draco hadn't managed a wink of sleep. It was almost physically impossible. He had transfigured an extra set of pants into a rug, had enchanted the ceiling to look like the night sky so he could look at the stars, he'd even completely unpacked absolutely everything in his trunk and arranged it to aesthetically please him. He managed a very early morning shower which could hardly be considered an actual shower when he only spent around ten minutes washing up and didn't even bother to dry his hair. When he finally felt tired enough to physically lay down he was unable to drift off to sleep. Instead, he laid there for hours, eyes shut, and relishing in the silence.

Unfortunately, his tranquil night had turned to an obnoxious morning when he heard Granger stirring, why did she have to brush her hair so loudly? Really, brushing one's hair should not be considered morning cardio. Then let's not forget the abnormally long shower he had to endure, at least she didn't sing, he probably would have barged in and ripped her vocal cords out.

So he was a little bit irritable, still, it was going to prove to be a very long year if she kept to the same routine. The upside of her annoying tendencies was that he was able to work out when she left the dorm leaving him to enjoy his solitude once again. She really was abnormally loud. Now he would just have to wait until classes started so he could avoid her. Although he doubted it would be that hard, knowing Granger she had piled up her coursework and would only make an appearance after dinner.

When she had exited the portrait hole or whatever you deemed to call it he waited a good five to ten minutes to make sure she didn't come barging back in. When he was positive that she had settled down for breakfast he meandered down from his room to inspect the common area in the light.

Instead of being greeted by the abysmal furniture Theodore Nott was perched quietly on a newly transfigured leather couch, reading the Daily Prophet, "Sleep well, darling?" he drawled, looking up at the blonde Slytherin and wincing, "Or not at all?" he mused.

"How the hell did you get in here, let alone find the place?" he asked, walking towards the chair. He sat down quite content with his new furniture, it felt lush and he instantly sank into the cushions. At least Theo knew the difference between the finer things in life and complete squalor.

"Not that hard to deduce the whereabouts...it's so very Gryffindor of our current headmistress..." Theo mused waving his wand at the table transfiguring it to a long black table, "How did you not change this room around as soon as you saw it?" he asked changing all aspects in the room to things that were far more suited to Draco's taste.

Draco shrugged, "Didn't want to chance a run in with Granger," he admitted, "That's what I have you for though, isn't it? Have to keep you around for some reason, right?"

"Oh, and here I thought you kept me around for my dashing good looks," he brought his hand up to his cheek feigning a hurt innocence.

Rolling his eyes Draco threw his head back, "How was the feast?"

"Boring," he supplied, "It was less flamboyant than Dumbledore's that's for sure, but McGonagall did stand behind her choice of appointing you head boy," When Draco didn't react Theo continued, "I'm assuming you already know why then."

"Dumbledore..." Draco grumbled.

"I guess it makes sense. He still had a big hand in the war despite his death, it would only be fitting that he decided to keep to a tradition of running things,"

"Meddlesome if you ask me," Draco snarled, "His stupid portrait forgave me," he scoffed, "He knew exactly what I was up to the entire year because Snape decided to switch sides, you know, the story I gave you after the trials," he interjected, "Well he had the gall to apologize as well, saying he could have done things differently, no shit, he could have not toyed with the fate of the wizarding world. No wonder father was always less than pleased with his leadership skills, I can't say I'm impressed either," he ranted.

"Those damn Gryffindors, I'm telling you Malfoy, they'll be the death of you," he said with a hint of amusement.

"Shut it, Nott," he scowled, "If anyone will be the death of me it's going to be Granger,"

"Yes, a Gryffindor," Theo chuckled, "Speaking of said Gryffindor I must warn you that you will be less than amused with the daily rambles of Rita Skeeter, although she does a great job of portraying you as a _tragic boy forced into the arms of the dark lord due to circumstances beyond your control,"_ he mimicked in a shrill voice.

Draco lunged at the paper, ripping a small piece off beheading some old wizard in the process ignoring the tiny scream. He skimmed the front page and scowled at the picture on the cover and quickly flipped to the next section, "Draco Malfoy who is most notorious for letting death eaters into the once impenetrable Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry which subsequently lead to the death of the late Albus Dumbledore, has seemed to have garnished the attention of the wizarding world's golden girl, Hermione Granger," Draco scoffed, "My sources tell me that despite the dark mark that currently rests on the young Malfoy's arm he has harbored feelings for the muggle-born since his first year at Hogwarts," Draco quickly crumbled up the paper tossing it into the fireplace and setting the whole thing ablaze, "Really? Who would even believe that rubbish?" he scoffed.

Theo chuckled, "Oh you'd be surprised. The Slytherin common room was all whispers of _Dramione_ this morning," he grinned, a set of pearly whites gleaming with a smugness that Draco was far too accustomed to.

"Let me guess? You're doing?" he growled, hand reflexively inching towards his wand.

"Not me, although I wish I had. You can thank Astoria for that one, mate," he said brandishing his arms in front of his face in surrender.

"Really, no one is going to believe that rubbish! Do you not remember that time-,"

"Oh, that time she punched you in the face?" Nott grinned, interrupting Dracos rant.

"It was a slap," he quickly corrected,

"Potato, potato," Nott shrugged,

Draco hissed at him through gritted teeth, "You know what I mean....wait, how did you even get in? How did you find out the password? Granger wouldn't have possibly let you in," he questioned, quickly derailing the current conversation away from the current bane of his existence.

"Didn't you find out last night?" Theo asked.

"No, I got back too late and McGonagall let me in, I figured it was perks of the job..." he trailed off.

"Well, it's quite easy to get in if you have any sense....," he supplied.

Draco arched a brow at his mate, he was definitely leaving something out, "What is it you're not telling me, and to what degree will I loathe it?"

"Going in reverse order, I have a feeling you're going to spend your entire year trying to figure out how to take down a permanent sticking charm," he supplied, "I can assure you that your track record with portraits over the past few hours will prove to be rather abhorrent,"

With that Draco shot up from his chair and ran to the entrance flinging the door open to check to see if the person that he figured guarded their rooms was no longer absent.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would urge you not to go carelessly throwing doors open," the bored drawl of Severus Snape scolded from the now very occupied portrait.

"Seriously?" Draco boomed, anger surging through him. Andromeda, Granger, Dumbledore, and now Severus Snape? Was the whole wizarding world out to punish him?

"Tried to warn you..." Theo said moseying out the door with his hands placed lazily behind his head.

"They might as well bring Potter and Weasley back, you know, go full circle on this redemption arc we supposedly have going on here," he huffed.

"Stop being dramatic," Snape hissed, "You're sounding more and more like your father,"

Draco threw his hands in the air and stormed back into the common room, "No place in this bloody castle is sacred! There's always going to be a bloody Gryffindor or a stupid portrait, I'm about ready to pull my hair out," he moaned, pulling at his scalp.

"Hmmm, I really don't think that's a good look for you Malfoy. I know you have a knack for taking after father figures but I never thought that Voldemort was one," Theo joked.

Draco winced. The name itself wasn't disturbing, and he had long since lost respect for the words Dark Lord, but it was the memories behind the man, if you could even call him that, "Not funny,"

Theo ignored him, "So are you planning on just hiding out in your room or are you going to grudgingly join the rest of us lonely peasants?" he asked going back to his spot on the couch.

"Home, I'm going home," Draco mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Theo asked holding his hand against his ear, "Didn't quite catch the sound of failure," he smirked.

At that Draco threw his hands in the air once more and stormed off towards his room continuing to mumble explicit words about Theodore Nott and Hermione Granger.

****

Theodore Nott was not a person to be confused with his father. No, Nott Sr. was a man so intertwined with the pureblood ideologies that he had little time in his life for anything else, his son included. Theodore Nott Sr. and Theodore Nott were two entirely different people.

From as far back as Theo could remember people had always compared the two, "You look exactly like your father," or "I bet if you put your baby pictures side by side we wouldn't be able to tell which one of you was which," wherein Theo would usually give a small chuckle and reply, "I would hope not, grey hairs at my age are a bad sign," and, "I suppose, if we even had those sort of things just lying around...can you be born fully grown?" which would always be met with either a scowl from his father if he was around or very uncomfortable looking individuals that wouldn't know how to respond.

Honestly, some people have this narrative in their minds that all pureblood families are as close-knit as the Weasley's. The Nott's were no such family, in fact, the least amount of contact the better, which was just fine by both of them.

Nott Sr. had never been what you could call a father much less a parent. Theo Nott was a means to keep the namesake alive and nothing more. When Maisie Nott died a few years after Theo's birth, natural causes or so so they say, he was handed off to personal healers and medi-witches who subsequently watched him until he could effectively take care of himself with the assistance of houselves for every day things like meals. By then though, he was independent enough to at least make a sandwich if he were hungry.

Perhaps his poor dietary habits had been why people always called him things like weedy or rabbity, honestly, he was about the same build as Harry Potter, but without the all telling scar people only saw him as a direct clone of his father. Perhaps he was just a lanky boy with a high metabolism, the world would never know.

Since his father was in the same clique ( we're talking Death Eaters here, although quite older) than many of the remaining purebloods Theo was always thrown in a room with the rest of the children while their parents plotted ways to overthrow the Ministry or Hogwarts, or whatever half-assed idea they could come up with to prove that they were in fact still superior with or without Voldemort. This is where his inevitable friendship with one Draco Malfoy ensued.

They hated each other at first. Let's amend that to Theo wasn't fond of Draco Malfoy. Draco was spoiled and relied on the constant assurance that he was the best in the room whereas Theo was more prone to silence. Malfoy surrounded himself around the other children that would marvel in his toys or the cruelty he could inflict on their house elf, Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle...all children that would more or less kiss his arse if he so asked. Theo quickly found the solitude of a study or library whenever he was taken to Malfoy Manor and paid the rest of the children no mind and subsequently they ignored him as well.

One particular day, October 17, 1984, if we want to be exact, which also happened to be Theo's fifth birthday was the day that their friendship changed. His father, already irate with the day because it signaled an event that would eventually require parties and social interaction, had grudgingly dragged Theo along with him to Malfoy Manor to discuss business and let Theo play with a newly acquired toy that would serve as an obligatory birthday gift.

Theo didn't enjoy toys, in fact, he, to this day, loathed them. Perhaps it was another one of those underlying daddy issues, perhaps not, maybe it was the cynic in him. Either way, he wasn't pleased to be spending the day of his birth at Malfoy Manor with children that so readily followed a swarthy little boy's every beck and call. (Birthdays were also another rarity in the Nott family but in saving face he has gifted this indulgence along with other holidays such as Christmas) If it were up to him he would have stayed in his room and read a book or slept.

Apparently, fate or whatever deity you choose to believe had other plans for Theo that day. To his surprise, the only other child in the house had been Draco himself. Both boys shoved off into Malfoy's bedroom where nothing of interest kept Theo's attention nor did Theo keep Draco's. It was going to prove to be a very long day of silence, that was until Draco had had enough of the quiet little game they were playing.

"I'm bored, you're boring," Draco whined, even as a child very open about his disdain for everything, "Let's go," he instructed, pulling Theo along the length of his room stopping at his door, peaking around to see if anyone was around and waltzed down the hall.

Although Theo didn't care much for rules, his only spoken rule being, "Do not interrupt me when I am conducting business," courtesy of his father, he was hesitant to venture about with Malfoy. It's not that he wasn't prone to idiotic tendencies himself, but he knew how to blend in and go unseen. Draco, however, seemed as if he held no level of subtlety and was not looking forward to having to cover for himself let alone another person.

Draco, however, wasn't bothered in the slightest. He strode down the hall hands behind his head whistling some tune, with an obvious destination in mind as he descended stairs and wound around the manor. Theo remained silent as he trailed behind him, constantly checking over his shoulder to see if his father or Draco's had noticed their absence and came to look for them.

"Stop being such a baby, you're with me, I have free reign over these parts," Draco tried to assure him, "My mother doesn't care as long as we leave father alone and don't break anything," still it didn't assuage Theo's nervousness. Draco merely rolled his eyes and continued on towards his destination eventually stopping in front of a set of double wooden doors, pushing them open with ease.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand around?" he barked.

Theo didn't say anything but hesitantly went inside the room only to be greeted by a very loud, un-unified chorus of, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, THEO!"

Theo had never experienced a birthday party, much less someone willing to spend the day with him but at that moment an entire group of people wanted to make something entirely about him and for the first time in his life he felt as if he belonged somewhere. He hadn't been the friendliest child nor the most social but the people in that room took the time to make him feel included.

From that moment on the little group of future Slytherins would be practically inseparable. Most people, those born on the outside would never be able to understand the level of friendship that they possessed. They would simply be known as the pureblood supremacists who had known associations with Death Eaters and dark arts. While both of these things were inherently true, they didn't quite sum up the level of their friendships.

"I swear, Nott, you are worse than Potter," Draco mumbled as he descended the stairs adjusting his shirt. Even as a social outcast Malfoy had refused to let his narcissism go.

"You know, you talk about him so much that one might think you have a crush," he smirked.

Draco scowled and slapped him in the ribs, "I am positively heterosexual, and if I weren't, Potter would definitely not be on the list of eligible candidates for my affections," he assured to himself.

Theo's eyebrow arched, "Is that so? And who exactly would be on that list?" he asked, not particularly interested but intrigued enough to perhaps use as leverage later.

"Zabini of course, those damn cheekbones, you know," he said matter of factly.

Theo didn't like to label himself as just a lover of men or women, more interested in whoever could keep his fancy. Which was rarely anyone if he were being perfectly honest. There was, of course, Daphne Greengrass whom he had known since childhood. Love was a deceivingly surreal term for being only eighteen, but he felt something for the witch, however, you wanted to label it. Though, it would never go as far as anything but a mutual friendship. She would be expected to marry a pureblood within good standing in the wizarding world. It would go without saying that Theo was most definitely off the table, as well as Draco and even Blaise, whose birthright was still a question amongst members of the sacred Twenty-eight.

It's just how the world went and he knew it would be ignorant bliss to say that she would pick a nonexisting relationship over the life she would be promised. No, she'd eventually be married off to some pureblood that might not love her but would grant her a sense of security that the world didn't believe that Theo held.

In fact, Theo was perfectly content where he was at. He'd offered everything in the house up to pay for restitution including the house itself but the money owed was equal to all of the things within his father's study. They let him keep the house and almost everything in it but truth be told he didn't want it.

That's how he found himself staying at Malfoy Manor. It had been his other home before. Fifth-year after his father was captured at the Ministry Narcissa had taken him in, used some type of old family blood to claim him so he didn't get whisked off to some wizarding orphanage. Which he would of course, always be grateful for.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Draco asked, strolling towards the door, "You know, after my public lynching in the Great Hall? I don't know why I'm even doing this," he grumbled.

Theo chuckled and strode out behind him, "I suspect it's because you're secretly seeking redemption amongst your peers but you're too damn stubborn to actually put in the effort,"

Draco turned narrowing his eyes, "Why should I? I could save the whole wizarding world and they'd still only see this," he said pointing wildly at the dark mark covered by his jumper.

"Point taken, but you don't have to make it so difficult," Theo advised, walking past Draco.

Theo could hear him mumbling under his breath.

"What was that? I'm right? I knew you'd come to your senses and see things my way," he grinned.

"Just because you might happen to be right doesn't mean that you're not also wrong," Draco fussed.

"None of them know what it's like on the other side...remember, we're dealing with the same teenagers that used to throw Potter under the bus, hell, his own girlfriend helped out him our fifth year," he tried to point out.

Potter was an easy subject to talk about, something that always got Malfoy going. Theo always suspected that it wasn't stemmed from hatred, at least not at first, more along the lines of envy and hurt pride. Draco was used to people fawning over him for whatever superficial reason that could be used, so when Potter ultimately refused a bid at friendship Draco took it personally and in true Malfoy fashion had never let it go.

"Speaking of, did you see that whole spectacle on the platform? More along the lines of Weasley and Granger, but both couples are equally disturbing. At least we won't have to suffer through that horrendous snogging session the entire year. Could you imagine rounding a corner and coming face to face with that lot attempting to get cozy?" At that Draco coughed and attempted a loud gagging noise.

Theo couldn't help but chuckle, "As if watching you and Pansy attempt to form a relationship during third year wasn't bad enough,"

Draco quickly threw his hand back smacking Theo firmly in the ribs, an "oof," echoed through the halls as Theo was caught off guard by the act, "That's entirely different and you know it!" Draco quickly quipped.

Theo rubbed at his stomach and rolled his eyes, "Honestly, you need to work on being less of a barbarian this year," he scolded.

"Oh please, you're just too sensitive,"

"At least offer to buy me dinner if you're going to try to get handsy,"

"Please, I've been feeding you all summer,"

"Well in that case..." Theo trailed off jokingly,

"You also seem to have found the audacity to come into my living quarters unannounced," Draco continued, "I swear, if I find you in my bed you will live to regret it," Draco warned, barely dodging a first year that darted past them, "No running in the halls!" he yelled at the retreating back, which had opted not to hear the head boy.

"Trust me Malfoy, you lack a certain refinement for my taste and most likely a particular skill set as well," Theo said casually, "Look at you, being all responsible and such,"

"Oh please, anyone would be lucky to have me," he waved lazily, "I do have my moments but if that's any indication of the amount of authority I actually have...well, McGonagall should have already been looking for a new head boy,"

Draco would never say it but almost everything got under his skin. It was easier back when he could hide behind sarcastic comments and money but now he was on the losing side it was turning him onto a whole new level of self-loathing. Draco knew the moment he took the mark, the days leading up to it even, that he was trapped. One couldn't simply just deny the dark lord what he wanted unless you had a death wish and the Malfoy's were always in the business of self-preservation.

Luckily enough for Theo his father had no intention of talking him up for the ranks of death eater, no, Theo would always just be a namesake to keep the family name afloat. The dark lord knew of his existence but nothing of his nature except he would be practically useless to the cause. In the long run, it would be a blessing that Nott Sr. cared so little for his only son, probably the greatest gift he had ever given him.

Draco, unfortunately, was the Malfoy's greatest achievement. It was painfully obvious that they hadn't expected Voldemort to return to power otherwise they probably would have done things differently, trained Draco to be stronger, at least Narcissa would have.

If it had been any other way though, the pair of Slytherins would probably not be friends. Behind Draco's prejudice and snark, there was a man who cared deeply for those he loved, which may not be many, but they would always be in good hands. Crabbe's death weighed heavily on Draco, there were many things that he could have done differently and he knew it, but ultimately it wouldn't change the fate of his friend. Crabbe and Goyle both were too far in with Alecto and Amycus to sway otherwise.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott," a very familiar voice rang through the empty corridor.

On instinct, "Theo, Mr. Nott makes me sound like a very old aging man or at least now a dead one, whom I wish to disassociate with,"

"Very well then, Theo," Andromeda said coming up on the pair of Slytherins. Beside him Draco tensed obviously hoping that whatever had transpired between the two the previous night wouldn't be brought up again, "And you," she said eyeing her nephew whose eyes rose to meet hers, skeptical about their interaction, "Would you prefer to be called Mr. Malfoy or would Draco suffice?"

In true Malfoy fashion he spoke before he thought about what was coming out of his mouth, "Does it matter? I mean you're our superior, you have the right to call us whatever you please,"

Andromeda's lip twitched, "Well that's true, but quite soon you will be entering into the real world where people will call you by your first name, I may be your professor but you're of age and can be addressed as you choose,"

Draco shrugged, obviously not in the mood to carry on, "Draco is fine," he sighed, eyeing his way towards the great hall, hoping something could pull him away from his continued torture.

"Very well," Andromeda smiled, "This week is a leisure period for you and the rest of your house but I would like for the eighth year Slytherins to see me at two in my office, I trust my Head of House and seventh year prefects can see to it that the word is passed along?" She said, looking more towards Theo than to Draco.

"Yes, Professor," Theo said nudging Draco with his elbow, who managed some sort of grunt of acknowledgment.

"Thank you, and I will see you at two, and don't forget to sign up for your conference times," she urged before continuing her way down the hall.

"I will never escape my woes," Draco sighed dramatically once she was out of earshot.

"It's only the second day back and you're already planning your own funeral, aren't you?" Theo asked, ushering him closer to the great hall.

"No, I'm planning my death scene because honestly, more people would show up to that than my funeral,"

"Maybe you should go for a career in the arts rather than banking, I'm pretty sure you'd be highly successful,"

"Sod off," Draco hissed, shoving his hands in his pockets, leaving Theo to trail after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry that it's been so long since I've posted an update. I've been working on this chapter for months and it's not even very happening in my opinion, I turned out not being as happy with it as I had hoped I would be but I think it's time to move on to another chapter. Thank you to everyone who has kept with this story and the continued comments and critiques, you are all truly amazing.
> 
> I did start a new job which I'm not really happy with, for one I was completely lied to about pay during my interview and hiring process. I've worked customer service jobs in the past but I would barely call this customer service, calling people and talking on the phone for eight hours is not where I see myself in life. I have applied for other jobs that I do like so wish me luck on the one I had my latest interview with. 
> 
> I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and that this new year will give you everything you deserve in life <3


	14. Bellicose

In true Hermione fashion, she was ten minutes early for her meeting with Professor Newclork. It was easy to be on time when she wasn't having to wrangle between Harry and Ron. It's not as if she was being forced to look after them but honestly if she didn't then who would make sure that they stayed on task? Now that her motherly type duties had come to an end her Head girl duties were her main priority she would get her meetings for the week out of the way early so then she could take Seamus' advice and actually attempt to enjoy her final year.

A part of her had wished that she had turned down the role of Head girl, yes she had worked for this title since her first year but other, more important things, had stood in the way of that dream until recently. At least if she had rejected the title she could put more focus on her studies especially since she was planning on cramming extra N.E.W.T.S. into her exam schedule.

"No matter what you choose to pursue I think it would be worth looking into Mr. Boot," Professor Newclork beamed holding the door open for Terry as he exited the room.

He nodded at both the professor and Hermione as he made his way back to down the corridor, "Ah, Miss Granger!" she exclaimed brightly ushering the younger witch inside, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard great things about you from the rest of the staff and Minerva gave you a glowing recommendation," She beamed taking Hermione's hand in hers, shaking it very animatedly, "You are a bit early so you'll have to excuse me while I pull your file but punctuality is a key component once you start out in the job force..." she trailed off gesturing for Hermione to take a seat in a plush yellow armchair while she shuffled through a stack of paperwork on her desk.

Professor Newclork definitely wasn't British, she sounded if anything American from what Hermione could tell. It was different, to say the least. Not that it mattered but at least she wasn't fawning like Professor Slughorn would have been. A fresh face that didn't know everything that had transpired over the years might just be a welcome change.

Hermione took the time of silence to examine the office, it was rather messy with papers and quills scattered about the desk, with a few portraits lining the walls, a random assortment of boxes pushed to the side, almost as if the new Professor wasn't quite moved in fully, "Ah, here we go!" she exclaimed causing Hermione to jump. If the Professor had noticed, which Hermione was sure she hadn't, said nothing.

A few seconds passed as she scanned her file, "Oh, a muggleborn," she said cheerfully. Hermione opened her mouth to ask what that had to do with anything but was quickly cut off, "I'm a muggleborn myself you see, attended Ilvermorny and a proud Pukwudgie, of course, I doubt you know about the houses since it isn't a requirement, I'm just happy to see women like us embracing our strengths despite not being born into wizarding life," she quickly added still looking over the file.

Professor Newclork sure did love to talk but it didn't really bother Hermione. The less talking she had to do at the moment the better it would be for her nerves. At least a muggleborn was teaching muggle studies so she had an idea as to what she was teaching so she imagined the subject would be quite a bit different from when she had taken it third year.

"I see that you hadn't actually finalized a course of study for your final year, is there anything that your particularly interested in?" she asked finally looking up from the file.

"Not really," Hermione admitted, "I haven't made up my mind yet. I've dabbled around with the idea of something at the Ministry or perhaps even teaching but there's just so much to choose from," she sighed, "I don't want to limit myself,"

Professor Newclork cleared her throat and set the folder down, "Miss Granger, I do realize that you want to absorb all that you can but have you ever thought that stretching yourself out so broadly has limited you in some aspects?"

She was joking, right? Hermione might have felt like the oddball out a handful of times but she had never considered her ambition to be a hindrance. If she wasn't so meticulous she wouldn't be Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, "Not at all, I see nothing wrong in indulging at something you're skilled at," if her tone wasn't giving her away she was sure her face was, she'd had this conversation with Harry, Ron, Ginny, practically everyone in her life except her parents and Professor McGonagall.

"Please don't misunderstand me, I think it's healthy to strengthen the mind, I just don't want to see you miss out on your final year because you've loaded yourself down," the plump witch said calmly.

"Thank you for your concern, but I've been doing this since first year, I think I can manage an extra class or two," not to mention that what should have been her seventh year was a whole hunt for Horcruxes and defeating one of the most feared wizards in history. Surely an extra class wouldn't be as hard as that.

Professor Newclork pursed her lips and pulled the file in front of her, obscuring her face. At least the older witch knew when to admit defeat. It was becoming painfully obvious that Hermione Granger, war heroine, was not what the older witch was expecting, "Very well then, I won't discourage a young mind from learning, but we need to have a general idea of what you plan on doing after Hogwarts so you're not taking on double the course work without overlapping classes, so, Advanced Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Charms, Transfiguration, I was going to have you assist me during the eighth year muggle studies class but I don't think that it would fit well with your schedule,"

Hermione was certain that she meant something along the lines of, i"You're not a right fit to work with me,"/i but was just fine not working with the new Professor. That and having to explain muggle things to a group of Slytherins wasn't exactly something she was keen on either, "Is there anything that you'd like to explore further, at least further than you have currently learned?"

With a slew of new Professors and no idea of their teaching styles, that and she was growing tired of Professor Newclork, she quickly blurted out the first name that came to mind, "Professor Tonks. I know I already managed to master quite a bit of defensive spells but I would like to further myself in other aspects of the subject, perhaps try my hand at auror training once I graduate," she lied.

She had no intentions of rounding up death eaters or dark wizards, she was more concerned with the well being of creatures whose rights were limited due to their circumstances, but she wasn't about to try and take something involving Care of Magical Creatures with or without Hagrid, she wanted to do something that would make a difference in the world.

"That sounds like a good plan," the older witch smiled, glad that she wouldn't have to deal with Hermione for the next year, "I'll let Professor Tonks know and see if she can fit you into her lectures. Well, since that is taken care of I do have another appointment in a few minutes, it was a pleasure meeting you Miss Granger," she said brandishing her wand and flinging the file into a messy stack next to her desk.

"You as well, Professor Newclork," she added before collecting her bag and headed out the door of the office.

Although it was a somewhat disappointing meeting, to say the least, it was at least one thing that the Head Girl could check off her list. She truly hoped that the new professors would do more good than those she had seen in the past, at least Voldemort was defeated, that much she could be sure of, but his ideas and followers would never be gone.

Hermione began her descent down the corridor with all intent to make her way to the library so she could pick up a few books as to occupy her time with when hanging around the rest of her friends became too much. She was so in thought on the books she planned to pursue that she almost didn't catch the sound of someone yelling her name from the other end of the hall.

"Granger!" the voice called louder, causing her to jump at the sudden noise in the otherwise quiet hall.

She spun on her heel and saw Daphne Greengrass running towards her holding her side.

"I've been calling you since you left Professor Newclorks office," She panted attempting to catch her breath, now putting both hands on her upper rib.

"Oh," she said a little taken aback by the Slytherin girl's sudden attempt at conversation "I'm sorry, I must have been caught up in my thoughts," she apologized still trying to figure why the girl would be seeking her out of all people.

"No matter, we've been looking for you everywhere! There was a fight in the Great Hall, Draco was there and tried to break it up but no one was listening to him and he ended up in the middle of it along with Theo, long story short it's escalating and none of the professors were around," she managed in one breath.

Hermione quickly jumped into her role of headgirl and ran to the great hall hoping she made it in time before it would come down to unneeded hexes like on the train. The second fight in two days and it didn't seem as if any side was going to relent any time soon. If this really was how the rest of the year was going to play out she definitely needed to get it sorted out as soon as possible, now trying to convince the rest of the school that it was time to move on was another story.

As she neared the open double oak doors she could hear the shouting,

"What the fuck is your problem!?"

"Was that even necessary,"

"Just stop!"

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"No one wants you here, just do us all a favor and commit yourselves to Azkaban!"

She quickly drew her wand and shouted, "Immobulus," as she rounded the corner.

These scene in front of her was pure chaos. Theo Nott was currently on top of the Slytherin table trying to wrangle a heard of bats that were currently seeping from Zabini's nose, no doubt courtesy of Ginny.

Ginny and Pansy were both directly in front of one another, wands were drawn but with their fingers currently tangled in each others hair, obvious that both girls had at least ruffled the others feathers a good amount.

Neville was holding Dennis back by both arms obviously struggling to keep a good grip on him by the look of his messed up clothing. The intended target was for sure Malfoy who was a couple feet away nursing what appeared to be a broken nose, oh if that wasn't some type of poetic justice for busting in Harry's nose sixth year. Hermione couldn't help but let a small smirk form on her lips before Daphne ran up beside her still clutching at her side, breathing harder than she had been before.

Of course, there were others involved, there were a group of third years currently in the throes of what appeared to be a food fight. Luna was sitting at the Ravenclaw table unphased with what was going on around her, her nose pressed inside a book. Astoria Greengrass was clutching her side and appeared to be mid-laugh when she was hit with the freezing charm.

"What is going on here?" Hermione asked, walking further into the scene of chaos. She knew no one could speak except for Daphne but she was currently sitting at one of the tables fanning herself, "Honestly, if you have to be supervised at all hours I don't see why any of you even accepted the role of prefect," She huffed fanning her wand about righting as much of the great hall as she could before undoing the spell she had cast on her schoolmates.

"I'm not sure what happened but you are all old enough by now to know how to handle yourselves in a decent matter. You could have least taken it outside," she grumbled, used to the temper tantrums that her own friends had thrown in the past.

One by one she began to release the students and send them on their way with proper warnings that another incident such as this would land them in a week's worth of detention and deducted five points from each person that appeared to be in the middle of something. The third years scampered off leaving Hermione to deal with the unruly bunch of Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Malfoy," she barked, "Go to the hospital wing, I will speak with you later," he didn't say much but shot her a look of utter contempt as he cupped his nose in an attempt to catch some of the blood that was now seeping out, "Now, care to explain what happened here?" she asked rounding on the remaining students in the great hall.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but it was Pansy who was the first to actually come out with a version of what had happened, "It's not like you'll believe us," she snapped attempting to comb through the pieces of hair that Ginny had managed to grab, "You'll just take their side," she continued snatching at her bag walking briskly from the great hall.

Hermione made no real attempt to stop her, called her name once or twice but otherwise let her leave. She wasn't going to get into it with the Slytherin girl, "Actually," Astoria said walking forward, "It started over one of those third-year boys throwing food everywhere. Some of it hit a Slytherin girl and she ran off to clean herself up. Draco tried to get them to stop but Dennis told the boys that they didn't have to listen to, what was that phrasing again?" she asked, "Oh yes, 'They didn't have to listen to the likes of death eater scum,' isn't that right?" She asked looking pointedly at Dennis.

Dennis scoffed and shrugged Neville away from him, "And I will stick to it until he's either out or I get kicked out for hexing him," he yelled.

Hermione looked at Dennis. A part of her wanted to shake him, tell him that none of this would bring his brother back, nothing could bring any of them back. They were stuck with Malfoy and company and they could either make the best of it or continue to be bitter. Another part of her wanted to tell him that she understood. It was hard coping with any loss and having constant reminders around like the castle itself and Malfoy was just as hard on others as it were him but the more rational side of her didn't know how to handle this.

She had ridden a dragon and threw hexes at Bellatrix Lestrange but she was still carrying around many of the scars that she had received during the war. It's not as if she could tell him that it would eventually all be okay because in all honesty, she wasn't sure either. The worst was supposedly behind them, but many of them were still battling other demons.

"Dennis, I know you're unhappy with the current situation but we can't change it. You can't just go around-"

He scoffed, cutting her off mid-sentence, "Whatever," he spat pushing past Neville and exiting the great hall.

"So you're just going to let him go?" Blaise asked cleaning himself up, "He seriously started an all-out brawl and you're just going to let him walk away like that?"

Hermione chewed on the inside of her cheek, what did they want her to do? It's not like they all weren't involved somehow and they were all lucky she was the one that came across the scene and not one of the professors, "And where exactly do you lot fit into this?" she asked, dodging the question.

The Slytherins looked towards one another but none of them spoke, neither did the Gryffindors. Hermione looked to Neville but he didn't seem to have an answer either.

"Oh, for the love of..." Daphne huffed, "After Creevey's uncalled for remark the boys got into it. Dennis punched Malfoy, Ginny drew her wand but Nott tripped over the table when he saw Creevey going for Malfoy and hit Weasley as she cast her hex. I don't know who she was aiming at but it ended up hitting Zabini and that's when Pansy shot up and both of them have bad blood since the whole Potter thing," she continued, "You need to get a handle on your house before someone else does it for you." she didn't say it as a threat, more along the lines of a warning. Still, Hermione knew she was right. Malfoy wouldn't take well with any of it and Dennis didn't seem as if he was going to relent any time soon.

Daphne didn't wait for a response, instead, she grabbed her sister's hand and both girls exited the great hall, Blaise didn't say anything else but stormed out behind them.

"Don't take it personally Granger," Nott startled her as he walked up beside her, "None of us want to be here, and shit like this is exactly why," he added flashing her a smile.

"Language," she simply said as he shrugged and walked away from the scene as well.

She could have handled the situation differently but she really was caught off guard by the entire scene. She couldn't necessarily blame Dennis for his feelings, no one wanted to listen to Malfoy and that had been painfully obvious since yesterday. He was probably the only person in the castle that could handle the Slytherins though but he didn't even seem to be in all of their good graces but at least the older students seemed to be rallying behind him.

She would take a win where she could get it. With that being said, "Ginny, Neville, what was that?" she asked, rubbing at her temple. She already felt her head beginning to throb and it wasn't even noon.

Ginny sighed and plopped down at the Ravenclaw table, "It's basically as Greengrass said," she said leaning over and combing through her hair with her fingers, "I was aiming towards either Malfoy or Dennis, at least with one of them down the main culprits would be distracted but then Nott fell and hit me and it hit Zabini instead. I wasn't even planning on getting into it with pug nose," Hermione shot her a look as if to say, 'don't start on petty name calling,' but Ginny chose to ignore her, "but she took it personally and the whole ordeal with Harry the night of the battle came up and I just lost it," she admitted, smoothing out her red locks.

"This isn't even remotely fair. They shouldn't have made us come back if we weren't ready. They shouldn't be forcing the Slytherins to be here if they don't want to be. I understand they're leary but they could have put them on house arrest or something." she complained.

Hermione sighed, the same thoughts that had coursed through her mind were now being voiced by her friend, "I wish things were different Gin, I really really do, but we can't just keep going like this. We'll wreck the castle."

"I'm tired of fighting," Neville added coming to sit in front of the two girls, "I had enough of it and it doesn't seem like the rest of them are very keen on initiating any type of warfare so I think it best we just steer clear. We'll need to keep an eye on Dennis but honestly, he just needs to get it out. I think punching Malfoy was good enough for now," he laughed, "I also noticed the small smirk that you tried to hide Miss Head Girl," he teased nudging her knee with his.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she quipped trying to hide her smile.

***********

"Why are we having another meeting?" Blaise drawled, obviously tiring of the current situation.

Draco shrugged swirling his drink around in his goblet, watching as it sloshed around, "My aunt tells me every decision she makes, and exactly why she makes them," he replied dryly. His nose was still sore but the alcohol was slowly numbing the pain.

It had been a few hours since the incident in the Great Hall but he was still furious, that little prat sure had it out for him and it didn't look like anything was going to be done about it. He figured a few hexes here and there were bound to happen but to be punched in the nose? It wasn't broken but it sure stung like hell. Then Granger had the audacity to get a laugh out of it? He didn't know what infuriated him more, the muggle-born witch or the muggle-born wizard who had caused the issue in the first place.

"I'm going to choose to ignore your tone of condescension," Blaise huffed, "but I take it you're claiming her as family now?" he asked referring to Andromeda.

"What else do you want me to call her? I thought we were growing out of old customs," he said absentmindedly still seething over the other banes of his existence.

"Oh? We are, are we?" Blaise scoffed snatching the drink from Draco's hand and throwing it back as if it were a shot.

They had all retreated back to the Slytherin common room. Apart from the now inaccessible Room of Requirement, it was about the safest place in the castle. Theo had met him in the infirmary and walked with him, letting him complain about Gryffindors the entire way down. Draco had a feeling that a lot of their time would be spent down there, stuck in yet another cage of their own creation.

"I think that out of all of us, you three," Daphne said sending pointed looks at both him and Blaise and then at Pansy, who feigned disinterest, "Are the only ones in the entire group that even used derogatory terms," she added matter of fact.

"Well, excuse me if all of our families didn't share progressive views," Pansy huffed.

"Theo's father didn't, but he wasn't an all-out tosser," Daphne defended.

"Off topic," Blaise interjected, "So, Andromeda is the new Snape, so to speak, do you think she'll be on our side?" he asked looking at Draco.

Draco shrugged again, "I think she's fair if that's any help."

Blaise gave him a look as if to say no, no it wasn't but it was Theo who spoke up, "I don't think she cares too much about sides," he said quickly.

"How? I mean it would be obvious to say she would align with Potter, she lost her entire family to the war, how could she not be pissed at us?" Pansy asked, brushing through her again.

Theo quickly jumped in, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," his eyes met Pansy's and she stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner, "I think she gets it. We're not evil, we're just products of our upbringing. She's not an idiot and doesn't see it as black and white as others do, we were influenced by those around us, she holds us accountable for what we do."

"Talk to her a lot then, Theo?" Blaise teased.

Theo's face gained a little bit of color and Pansy pounced, "Has Theo gained a crush?" she snickered.

Draco noticed that Daphne had looked a little taken aback but said nothing. It was obvious that they had had some sort of relationship that was more than friendship but it was never acted upon due to the war. Now that Theo was considered an unworthy candidate by most of Wizarding Britain Daphne's parents would never accept him as anything in her life, friendship was even pushing it.

As far as Andromeda went Draco understood perfectly well where Nott and she stood. Theo had a tendency to gravitate towards motherly figures, Narcissa included. It wasn't exactly a replacement for his mother but considering he never had much of a chance to bond with her he usually got on well with older women.

"Jealous Pans? I'm sure you'll find someone, eventually," Blaise laughed.

Draco scoffed, "Well as things stand now our parents will probably try and marry us off again."

There was a collective groan around the common room.

"I sure hope not, I wish they would let some of these archaic rituals go, including arranged marriages," Pansy shot out. Minus Blaise, they all felt that on a personal level.

It had been public knowledge that purebloods would go to extreme measures to keep their bloodline sacred, cousins marrying cousins, arranged marriages, two traditions that they could stand to let go. He had hoped that his mother would. Theo at least wasn't subject to an idea of an arranged marriage, not anymore. Pansy and Daphne however still had somewhat of a name that would require them to be married off to help gain back good fortune, both financially and figuratively.

"Let's not dwell on it..." Daphne said, not quite meeting anyone's eyes, "If we don't get a move on we'll be late," she added standing up and smoothing out her clothes.

Everyone else followed suit and they exited the Slytherin common room. It was strange, not having meetings in one of the unoccupied dungeon classrooms anymore, now having to venture up through the castle to get to the third floor. At least the dungeons were secluded and many students didn't tend to roam around there either. Having to openly roam the castle where most of the student population despised you was not weighing well on the pack of Slytherins, they would need to start traveling in pairs just to keep an eye out for one another.

Luckily for them, the ascent to Andromeda's office wasn't interrupted, most of the student body had found themselves enjoying their time off on the grounds, basking in the autumn air or occupying their time with other things. He would rather be skulking around in the dungeons than doing anything productive and having to deal with people. Classes at this point would even be better because at least the professors would be more aware of what's going on. They probably already knew but since it was just the Slytherins being affected they probably turned a blind eye.

When they made it to their new heads classroom Andromeda was sitting at her desk going over some paperwork and only looked up when Theo knocked on the door, "Is it that time already?" she asked looking at a clock adorned with constellations and many other hands that were pointing in all different directions, "Come in and take a seat," she said finishing up on her paperwork, "Shut the door will you? I had planned to hold this meeting in my office but Teddy is asleep and I would prefer not to wake him," she said, finishing with her paper and looking at an orb that sat on her desk.

As they entered Draco had noticed a vast change in the room that hadn't been there with previous professors. There was a round table sat in the middle of the floor with enough chairs laid out for them, but no desks were visible until you looked up. A second floor had been added to the classroom Colosseum style, that's where the desks and chairs were currently placed. There were no odds or ends or trinkets littered about the room, it was strictly business.

He wondered what her teaching style would be like. As far as he knew she didn't have any credentials for teaching, but that had never stopped anyone from taking the position before. Lockhart, Lupin, Umbridge, even Madeye, who turned out to be Crouch JR weren't qualified for such a position, although he had other reasons for loathing that man in general. Alas, he wouldn't be surprised if she, in turn, ended up becoming a disappointment.

They took their seats, leaving an open space for Andromeda between Theo and Daphne. The table was adorned with tea and biscuits, at least it wasn't pink, but it seemed like this was not going to be a short meeting. Before any of them had time to talk Andromeda took her seat, "Please, help yourselves," she said gesturing towards the spread as she poured herself a cup of tea. They all looked around hesitantly before Theo grabbed a pumpkin pastie from one of the trays. One by one each of them began to serve themselves, Draco opted just for the tea.

"I don't plan on beating around the bush with you lot, you're all adults so I hope to have a civilized talk with you before you go about your day," she started taking a sip of her tea, eyeing them all above her cup, "You don't know me and you may not even like me, that's fine, just remember that I am going to be one of the people that either allow you to move on from here or decide if you need to be placed elsewhere after you finish. I'm not saying that to buy your cooperation, it's just a fact. I am your head of house and I expect respect, in turn, you will receive mine. I'm not going to treat you any different than I do the rest of the students." No one spoke, they merely looked at her expectantly.

"Now, with that being said..." she trailed off eyeing the door, "This isn't going to be easy on any of you. No matter what I or any of the other professors do there will still be those few who will hex you and try to get back at you for what happened before and during the war. The aftermath is never pretty," she sighed, "but you've got to do your best to make it through the year unscathed. I heard about the incident in the great hall this morning."

The occupants at the table all exchanged glances prepared for a lecture and a deduction of house points.

"Draco, Theo, Daphne, you are all in a position of power, surely a war hasn't made you forget the actual power you hold. Stop acting as if you're victims in this whole situation and take charge," she instructed, calmly taking another sip of tea, "I know you're trying not to garner any more attention than necessary but due to who you are you're going to receive it regardless of whether you want it or not-"

"So what are we supposed to do? Hex them before they hex us?" Pansy asked, staring the older woman dead in the eye.

"Of course not, but let them know you're not going to take a bashing lying down. You're not helpless, you all have voices and wands, it's how you decide to use them. Mr. Creevy has been thoroughly reprimanded by his head of house, considering the only thing you lot have done that isn't abiding by school rules is your consumption of alcohol," she said knowingly, "is why you aren't in trouble," she concluded.

"What exactly is it you want from us then?" Blaise asked, angles always being something he was used to.

"Exactly as I said, help yourselves, I'm not going to put my neck on the line for you if you're not going to put in the effort," she said matter of fact.

Of course, they were still guarded. It's not like her presence meant much to them, they didn't even know her. Also, she couldn't be around them all the time making sure they did what they were supposed to or anyone else. Draco wasn't fond of his new treatment but at the same time, a part of him knew he deserved it. Minus perhaps Theo and Daphne they all did.

"Fair," Theo shrugged, "So you're not just going to tell us to get along whether we like it or not?" He asked to clarify.

"What would be the point in that?" Andromeda asked, "I'm not going to force you to pretend to like someone you don't, just be prepared for other professors to though. Sort of how they expect everyone to just go along with Mr. Malfoy being head boy. Although I think it was a risky decision it might be a benefit to you in the end. Perhaps events of the last year have humbled you at least a bit?" she asked.

Theo choked on his tea.

"Well, if not if you begin to abuse your position I will not tolerate it. Believe me when I say I have eyes all around to see what you're up to," she warned, "I have no problem in letting you all know when things are justified or not. I know when you cam back none of you expected this to be easy and I know you don't want to be here but you are and the most we can do is take one day at a time...now with that being said, will you always be paired with each other during classes? Of course not, but as long as you don't murder your partner in the process I don't really care as long as you get the job done," she informed them, "Now, Mr. Zabini, congratulations on your spot as quidditch captain this year, when are you planning to start tryouts so I can book the pitch?"

Draco dazed away from the current conversation, he didn't plan on renewing his spot as seeker this year. He was way too out of practice and honestly, he didn't fancy everyone hating the quidditch team more so than they already did, solely because of him.

He knew this year was going to be torture, two days in and it already felt like school should be nearly over. They hadn't even started classes yet and he was both physically and mentally drained. This is how it had felt for him most of sixth year, from his impossible task to Potter following him around all the time, at least no one had actually tried to kill him as Potter had. Silver linings right?

Although he probably wouldn't admit it he was reluctant that he was back. some days he didn't know what was worse, being back at Hogwarts where everyone hated him or being at home with parents that loved him but had lost the love for each other.

In many ways, the war took a lot from him. His innocence, for one thing, he would never wish his task on anyone. He was only sixteen when he was told to destroy the most powerful wizard alive. In the process, he'd almost cost a handful of people their lives. Mostly Gryffindors but he wouldn't even want his worst enemy to be attacked by Fenrir Greyback. In the end, even though he couldn't go through with it, he would never forget the look in Dumbledore's eyes. He knew that Draco would never go through with it, knew he didn't have the stomach to kill, some days he wishes he had.

For the dark lord it was easy, disobey orders you get tortured, fail altogether and you die. There were so many bodies, so many faces that still haunted him at night and he doubted he would never truly get over it. It was one thing to watch a stranger be cruciod but quite another when your parents were the ones being tortured or yourself.

Another thing he would never forget, watching Bellatrix turn her wand on him. She was relentless and cruel and treated his punishments as a game, to be tortured by her was even worse than to be attacked by Voldemort. He was quick and prolonged the pain, but she was pure evil. She toyed with him, just when he thought it was over she came back ten times worse.

Perhaps the only other person that understood that pain was Granger...

"-what do you say, Draco?" Blaise asked looking in his direction, pulling him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked completely unaware of what they were talking about.

"About being my co?" he asked, hopeful.

Draco shook his head, "I've already told you once, I have no interest in pursuing quidditch any further this year."

"But, you love quidditch," Pansy interjected.

"And? What would be the point, everyone thought Potter was the best seeker around, without him here it's like taking second place. It's not like you'll have any real house competition anyway," he shrugged.

"That, that is exactly what I'm talking about," Andromeda said looking at him, he wasn't sure with what emotion though, "Stop feeling sorry for yourself you made your bed and you at least need to sit on the sheets," she seethed, "Not doing something just because you're afra-"

"I'm not afraid!" he yelled standing to his feet.

No one at the table said a word but kept looking between Draco and Andromeda.

"Oh, then what would you call it?" she asked calmly.

What did he call it? He wasn't afraid, he could fly with his eyes closed. He wasn't opting out because it was the easiest option, he just didn't want to do it, "I call it me being able to make my own choices and choose not to play," he finally settled on.

"If you insist," she said taking another sip of tea, "Well, do sit down. You look rather foolish just standing there."

Begrudgingly he took his seat not bothering to speak until he was directly spoken to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update for January. I did add OOC to the tags so there isn't any confusion if the story/characters don't match canon. I am working on a one shot fest piece for February, it's one giant smut piece basically but once the fest goes live I will post it on here and ff. Also, if you follow the Smile4MeDraco tumblr page I post updates of how chapters are going and tidbits here and there of other things. <3 thank you all for reading and thank you all for staying with me as I navigate through life and writing.


End file.
